Wo warst du?
by Dociuscan
Summary: Hermine kommt nach vier Jahren wieder nach London zurück und will nun ihre Freunde wiedersehen, die sie einfach so verlassen hat ... Die Frage nach dem Warum ist das, was Hermine am meisten fürchtet. Wer wird sie verstehen? R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **_Ein 'Hey' an alle, die sich entschlossen haben, dies zu lesen. Es ist nur ein Anfang, der vielleicht nach mehr schreit oder auch nicht. Wenn es euch gefallen hat, lasst doch bitte ein Review da und vielleicht wird sich aus diesem einen Kapitel doch noch eine Story entwickeln, deren Wege noch im Dunkeln liegt (hört sich ein wenig geschwollen an, ist aber die Wahrheit )...also dann...R&R_**  
**

**

* * *

Eins**

Eine junge Frau betrat den Hinterhof des einzigen Zaubererpubs in London. Die braunen Haare hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gefasst, ihre haselnussbraunen Augen starrten die Wand vor ihr an, als würde jeden Augenblick der Teufel aus ihr herausspringen. Doch sie hatte auch einen Grund dafür, seit vier Jahren hatte sie diese Straße nicht mehr betreten, seit vier Jahren hatte sie alles vereitelt, was zu einem Wiedersehen mit all ihren Bekannten hätte führen können. Alles.

_Nur weil du zu feige warst..._

_Ich war nicht feige, niemand ist feige nur weil er sich eine Auszeit gönnt!_

_Du warst es aber, du hast dir keine Auszeit gegönnt, du bist einfach weggerannt..._

Die Stimme in ihrem Kopf war da, seit sie England verlassen hatte und in Neuseeland ihr Glück versucht hatte und nun war sie wieder hier. Nach vier Jahren kehrte sie nach London zurück, zurück in den Schoß der Heimat. Sie lächelte spöttisch. Heimat. Wer konnte schon von einer Heimat sprechen?

Mit zitternden Händen zog sie den Zauberstab, der sich ebenfalls eine vierjährige Auszeit gegönnt hatte und tippte die richtige Kombination an Ziegelsteinen. Die Mauer vor ihr tat sich auf und ließ sie eintreten in eine Welt, die sie irgendwo schmerzlich vermisst hatte.

Überall liefen Zauberer herum, kauften ein. Es waren große Ferien, bald würde das neue Schuljahr in Hogwarts anfangen, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Sie würden neue Schüler durch die magische Ausbildung führen, genauso, wie sie es mit ihr und ihren Freunden getan hatten. Das goldene Trio, eine Erinnerung, die langsam zu verblassen schien. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und sie, Hermine Granger. Der dunkle Lord war besiegt worden, aber nicht durch Ron oder Hermine, sondern ganz allein durch Harry Potter, der all die Seelenstücke von ihm eingesammelt und zerstört hatte, bis schließlich nur noch einer übrig gewesen war. Der restliche Krieg war um sie herum geschehen, doch die dunkle Seite war schwächer und schwächer geworden, nach und nach hatte jeder bemerkt, dass es nichts mehr zu gewinnen gab. Alle hatten sie um ihr Leben gebettelt, alle hatten versucht Askaban zu umgehen. Nur den wenigsten war es vergönnt gewesen und viele Galeonen hatten den Besitzer gewechselt.

„Oh entschuldigen Sie", sagte eine rundliche Frau mit roten Haaren, die hier und da von grauen Strähnen durchzogen waren, doch Hermine Granger lächelte nur. Was machte schon leicht angerempelt zu werden, wenn es noch dazu aus versehen geschehen war? Die Frau sah sie noch einen Augenblick an, ging dann an ihr vorbei und zog einen Mann hinter sich her, dessen Haar ebenso rot war, wie das seiner Frau, nur war es deutlich grauer an manchen Stellen. Hermine runzelt kurz die Stirn, sie glaubte ihn zu kennen, den Mann, sie glaubte auch die Frau zu kennen.

_Vielleicht einer deiner Freunde oder Bekannten, die du verlassen hast_, sagte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf gehässig, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sicherlich hatte sie sich vertan.

Sie suchte sich ihren Weg durch die Zauberer, entschuldigte sich, wenn sie jemanden anstieß und erreichte schließlich den kleinen Platz vor dem riesigen, aus weißem Marmor erbauten Gebäude, die Gringotts Bank. Hermine konnte die Wachkobolde erkennen, die am Eingang standen, jeden grimmig ansahen und aufpassten, dass niemand unbefugt das Gebäude betrat.

Sie drehte sich einmal im Kreis, streckte kurz ihre Arme aus und fühlte sich für einen Augenblick frei, bis ihr Blick auf einem Laden liegen blieb, vor dem eine große Menschenmasse stand. In goldenen Lettern stand auf dem Fenster _Weasleys zauberhafte Zaubererscherze_. Es war der Laden von den Zwillingen. Den Brüdern von Ron und Ginny Weasley und plötzlich erinnerte sie sich auch, wieso ihr die Frau so bekannt vorgekommen war. Es war Molly Weasley, zusammen mit ihrem Mann Arthur Weasley, die Eltern ihres besten Freundes. Zögernd machte sie einen Schritt auf den Laden zu, doch etwas in ihr drinnen hielt sie davon ab, ihn zu betreten. Stattdessen fanden ihre Füße den Weg zum einzigen Eisladen in der Winkelgasse. Sie ließ sich auf einen Stuhl unter einem der Schirme sinken und bestellte sich einen Eiskaffee. Hermine hatte den perfekten Blick auf den Laden der Zwillinge. Aus der Tasche zauberte sie eine Sonnenbrille, die sie aufsetzte, in der Hoffnung, dass sie niemand erkennen würde.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **_Vielen Dank an Cat-Girl48 fürs reviewen. Sie ist die Einzige im Moment, aber vielleicht entschließen sich ja noch mehr, nach dem zweiten Chap. hier, mir ein Review dazulassen, ich würd mich riesig freuen und nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen UND beim Reviewn ;)  
_

**

* * *

Zwei**

Erneut hatte sie ihren Weg in die Winkelgasse gefunden und saß wieder unter dem Sonnenschirm, ein Eiscafee vor ihr auf dem Tisch. Hermine betrachtete den Laden, ebenso wie gestern. Sie traute sich immer noch nicht, einzutreten und den beiden entgegen zu treten. Die Zwillinge waren ein Teil ihrer Familie gewesen, sie hatten sie wie eine Schwester behandelt. Und sie hatte sie alleine gelassen. Eine Bewegung an der Ladentür ließ sie aufmerksam werden. Die roten Haare fingen das Sonnenlicht ein und als sich die Person umdrehte, erkannte Hermine, dass es sich um Fred handelte. Er musste jetzt um die dreiundzwanzig sein, war groß, schlank und nicht mehr so klein, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Hermine hätte gerne seine Augen gesehen, doch er beugte sich über eine Auslage, somit konnte sie sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, aber sie wusste, dass es mit Sommersprossen besprenkelt war und blaugraue Augen freundlich und zwinkernd immer nach einer Möglichkeit suchten, jemanden reinzulegen, den sie nicht leiden konnten. Ein Seufzer entwich ihren Lippen, als sie an dem Eiscafee nippte.

Beinahe prustet sie den Schluck, den sie gerade genommen hatte, wieder in das Glas zurück, denn ihre Augen hatten jemanden erspäht, der ihr wahrlich bekannt war. Die schwarzen Haare länger, aber immer noch so verwuschelt, schlank und groß, einen moderne Brille auf der Nase, die gleichen smaragdgrünen Augen. Seinen Arm hatte er um eine hübsche junge Frau geschlungen, die ebenfalls schwarze Haare hatte und schlank war, aber klein. Mehr konnte Hermine nicht erkennen, da sie hastig in ihrer Tasche nach der Sonnenbrille suchte, sich die Karte schnappte und ihr Gesicht hinter eben jener verbarg. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn zwei Personen folgten den ersten beiden. Der eine groß, schlaksig, mit ebenso roten Haaren wie seine Begleiterin, die mittelgroß und schlank war, blaue Augen besaß und Hermines bestes Freundin war. Der junge Mann, sein Name war Ron, flüsterte seiner Schwester, Ginny etwas ins Ohr, doch sie achtete für einen Moment nicht auf ihn und blickte genau in Hermines Richtung, die sich beeilte die Karte zu studieren und so tat, als würden sie die vorbeilaufenden Passanten gar nicht interessieren. Kaum waren die vier im Laden verschwunden, ließ Hermine die Karte sinken und fixierte die Fensterscheiben, doch sie konnte nichts erkennen, da die Sonne zu sehr spiegelte.

_Wer war dieses Mädchen?_

_Seine Freundin vielleicht? Hast du je geglaubt, dass du und Ginny die einzigen Mädchen in seiner Umgebung seit?_

_Natürlich nicht, aber sie ist so ..._

_Hübsch?_

_Nein._

_Ach komm, gib es doch zu, sie ist hübsch, du kommst nicht gegen sie an, dass ist es doch, was du denkst oder?_

_Halt die Klappe!_

_Ich denke gar nicht daran. _Hermine knurrte etwas unverständliches und eine Frau warf ihr einen höchst pikierten Blick zu, doch sie ignorierte ihn gekonnt. In Neuseeland hatte sie sich an die Blicke gewöhnt, die ihr zugeworfen wurden, als sie etwas lauthals auf einen Bemerkung der Stimme in ihrem Kopf geantwortet hatte. Am Anfang war es ihr peinlich gewesen, doch hatte sie versucht den Leuten zu erklären, dass da jemand in ihrem Kopf war, hatten sie nur mitleidig den Kopf geschüttelt und waren weitergegangen. Also hatte Hermine gelernt es zu ignorieren. Die Stimme zu ignorieren war allerdings weitaus schwieriger, womöglich sogar unmöglich. Eine erneute Bewegung an der Ladentür ließ sie aufblicken. Es waren Harry Potter, das Mädchen, Ron, Ginny und die Zwillinge. Ja, er hatte blaue Augen, soweit sie es erkennen konnte. Fred sagte etwas und alle lachten, außer Ron. Er blickte sich um, auch seine Augen blieben für einen Moment an ihr hängen, doch sie wanderten weiter, schienen kein Interesse an ihr zu haben.

„Hey Fred", Ron beugte sich zu seinem Bruder hinüber.

„Was ist, Kleiner?"

„Hör auf, ja? Hast du schon was von ihr gehört?"

„Woher? Meinst du ich kann meine ganze Zeit damit verbringen, nach ihr zu suchen. Hör zu, ich weiß, dass du sie vermisst, aber was soll ich machen? Ich habe einen Laden zu führen und noch dazu sollen die anderen nichts davon mitbekommen, weil sie dir sonst wieder Vorträge halten. Setzt dich doch auch mal auf deinen Hintern und such nach ihr Ronald." Ron sah seinen Bruder stumm an und Fred blickte zurück. Er hatte versucht sie zu finden, doch ihr Weg verlor sich irgendwo in der Walachei. Was sollte er seinem Bruder sagen? Die Wahrheit und ihm damit alle Hoffnung nehmen? Nein, das konnte er nicht.

„Es ist nur ... weißt du, ich denke, bei mir fehlt etwas, wenn ich nicht weiß wo sie ist. Keine Eule ist bei ihr angekommen, vielleicht--", er sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende, doch Fred wusste, worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Ich denke nicht, Ron, dass sie tot ist. So etwas hättest du sicherlich gemerkt, schließlich liebst du sie doch mit Haut und Haaren." Fred grinste ihn verschmitzt an und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er bemerkte, dass Rons Ohren rot anliefen.

„Ron, kommst du?", rief Harry fragend und Ron warf Fred noch einen Blick zu, verschwand dann.

„Was habt ihr beiden eigentlich immer so wichtiges zu besprechen?", wollte George wissen, doch Fred schüttelte den Kopf und betrat den Laden, sein zu Hause.


	3. Chapter 3

**Drei**

Erneut fiel sein Blick auf die Blätter vor ihm auf dem Tisch, die mit Zahlen übersäht waren.

„Schaffst du es, Bruderherz?", fragte George Fred und warf ihm einen Blick zu. Er lächelte und nickte.

„Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, George. Der Laden läuft gut und meine Gesundheit ist auch auf dem besten Stand."

„Ja, klar, deswegen läufst du auch mit so großen Ringen unter den Augen rum, dass ein Elefant durchspringen könnte. Natürlich, dir geht es blendend und du bist in keiner Weise überarbeitet, siehst nicht aus wie der Tod und schläfst ausreichend", entgegnete George sarkastisch, während er mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabes den Tisch deckte. Fred lächelte, streckte sich und gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Exakt."

* * *

Hermine starrte in den Spiegel, blickte ihr Spiegelbild an und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr ging es gut, nur, ihr würde es noch besser gehen, wenn sie sich endlich mit den anderen Aussprechen würde, vor allem mit Ron.

* * *

„Sag mal, Ron scheint sich jemanden ausgeguckt zu haben, oder?", fragte George, nachdem er den Löffel Suppe runtergeschluckt hatte. Fred sah von einem der Papiere auf, die er selbst mit an den Tisch nahm. 

„Warum?"

„Komm verarsch mich nicht. Wer ist? Kate? Er weiß schon, dass es Harrys Freundin ist und nicht in seiner Reichweite liegt. Deswegen vielleicht auch die Geheimniskrämerei mit dir." George tippte sich mit einem seiner Finger gegen die Nasenspitze. „Habe ich Recht, Brüderchen?", hakte er nach, doch Fred schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hast du nicht und jetzt hör auf, mich auszufragen." Sein Bruder hob eine Augenbraue, ließ es aber auf sich beruhen. Er würde schon herausfinden, was zwischen den beiden vor sich ging. Das wäre doch gelacht.

Als Fred sich sicher war, dass George mit seiner Freundin weg war, schnappte er sich seinen Jacke, zog sie über und verschwand aus dem Haus. Die Winkelgasse war leer, verlassen lag sie da und das silberne Mondlicht beschien ihren Laden beinahe schon schmeichelnd. Das alles hatten sie sich aufgebaut, mit Harrys Hilfe. Sie hatten sie nie richtig dafür bedanken können, doch Harry bekam immer ordentlich Rabatt, wenn nicht sogar alles geschenkt, was er sich aussuchte. Es schadete nichts. Das Geld rasselte nur so in die Kasse und sie besaßen mehr, als ihre Eltern in ihrem kleinen Verließ in der Gringotts Bank hatten. Fred fühlte sich deswegen nicht schuldig. Sollten seine Eltern Unterstützung brauchen, würden sie sie bekommen. George war der gleichen Meinung. Wenigstens konnte Ginny jetzt auch neue Bücher bekommen, neue Umhänge, die sie sich selbstverständlich aussuchen durfte. Fred kannte den Kleidergeschmack seiner Mutter nur zu gut. Seine Mutter sah es nicht gerne, wenn die Zwillinge die Kosten für ihre kleine Schwester übernahmen. Erst heute war sie wieder da gewesen und hatte sich einerseits bedankt, andererseits sich darüber ausgelassen, dass es ja nicht sein könnte, dass die beiden alles für ihre kleine Schwester ausgaben, da es ja die Aufgabe der Eltern war. Doch Fred hatte ihr sanft erklärt, dass es sie nicht im geringsten scherte, was ihre Mutter über diese Thema zu sagen hatte.

Er seufzte. Es war eine wunderschöne Sommernacht und seine Gedanken schweiften zu diesem oder jenem Thema, versuchten alles mögliche, um bloß nicht an sie zu denken. Ron tat seinen Bruder leid, aber er hatte alles mögliche getan, um sie zu finden und mehr konnte er auch nicht tun, denn George hatte Recht. Er sah furchtbar aus, auch wenn es keiner der anderen zu bemerken schien. Die Arbeit wuchs ihm über den Kopf, doch von Anfang an hatte er sich um die Zahlen gekümmert und George um ihre Kunden und um das, was nötig war, um die Artikel immer weiter zu entwickeln. Fred blieb stehen und streckte sich. Seine Wirbelsäule knackte kurz, doch es interessierte ihn nicht. Sollte sie doch brechen, dann war er die ganzen Strapazen eines Lebens auf der Erde los. Er schüttele über sich selber den Kopf. Auch Fred vermisste sie, vermisste ihr Lachen und die Art, wie sie ihn und George immer darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass sie eine Regel brachen. Ihre Augen, in denen die ganze Zeit ein Lächeln gelegen hatte, was nur gewichen war, wenn sie jemanden zusammenstauchte. Fred lächelte. Ja, für eine kurze Zeit hatte er sich sogar in die kleinen Hermine verliebt. Wann war es noch einmal? Im fünften Jahr, als sie in das Amt des Vertrauensschüler erhoben worden war und ihm doch tatsächlich hatte verbieten wollen, die Zutaten für ihr erste Produktreihe an Freiwilligen zu testen. Wie sie da vor ihm gestanden hatte, als ihre Augen so geblitzt hatten, ja, da war er sich sicher, dass er sie mehr mochte als er es zugab. Doch die Verliebtheit war verschwunden und einem brüderlichen Gefühl gewichen. Und nun war sie seit vier Jahren verschwunden, weg, ohne ihnen allen Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Jeder hätte sie verstanden, wenn sie gesagt hätte, dass sie eine Auszeit bräuchte. Sein letztes genaues Ziel von ihr war Wellington gewesen, die Hauptstadt von Neuseeland, aber das dortige Zaubereramt wollte ihm keine weiteren Angaben geben. Also hatte er Ron die Lüge erzählt, dass sich ihre Spur irgendwo verlor. Vor Flourish & Blott's hielt er an, blickte in die Auslage und lächelte bei dem Gedanken, dass Hermine immer mit einem riesigen Stapel Bücher unter dem Arm herumgelaufen war und sicherlich stapelten sich in ihrem Wohnzimmer, sollte sie denn irgendwo eines besitzen, Berge von Büchern. Er blickte auf sein Spiegelbild und erblickte Hermine, die hinter ihm stand, ihn ansah. Für einen Augenblick starrte er zurück, doch dann wirbelte er mit einer Schnelligkeit herum, die er noch von seiner Zeit als Treiber hatte und schaute auf die Stelle, an der sie eben noch gestanden hatte. _Du bildest dir etwas ein_, sagte er zu sich selber und schüttelte den Kopf. Hermine war nicht wieder in London, dass hätte er erfahren, sicherlich.

* * *

Hermine stand im Schatten eines Ladens und blickte auf Fred, der den Kopf schüttelte, sich umdrehte und zurück zu seinem Laden ging. Er schien irgendjemanden gesehen zu haben, denn auf seinem Gesicht hatten sich Freude und Überraschung gespiegelt. 

_Glaub nicht, dass er dich gesehen hat._

_Was denkst du nur immer?_

_Dasselbe wie du denkst, mir bleibt ja auch nichts anderes übrig._

_Doch, du kannst verschwinden._

_Nein, da habe ich nun wirklich keine Lust zu, ich will wissen, wie das hier ausgeht._

_Schön, aber was ist, wenn ich nicht will, dass du weißt, wie es ausgeht?_

_Dann hast du Pech gehabt, _sagte die Stimme trotzig und Hermine schloss die Augen um sich zu beruhigen. Es war anscheinend ihr Los, eine Bestrafung vielleicht. Sie wusste es nicht, doch sie schwor sich, dass sie es schaffen würde, die lästige, kleine und gehässige Stimme aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen.

* * *

**A/N** _Das hier ist ein wenig länger, aber auch nicht super lang ... aber seht es mal positiv, langsam komme ich in die Geschichte rein ;) Ich bedanke mich herzlich bei StarHeyoka, ich wusste net, dass es ausgeschaltet war, danke also für den Hinweis :), nicolemalfoy160178 und dekad.ente für eure lieben Reviews. Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen und reviewt mir wieder ;) R&R_  



	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **_Wow, ich war überrascht, ganze fünf Reviews habe ich für mein letztes Chap erhalten...Dank an Linani, Woodgirl, Heickchen1987, Wuschel22 und Keule ... hel und ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen und reviewt wieder so fleißig, R&R_**  
**

**

* * *

Vier**

Wie auch jeden anderen Tag zuvor hatte sich Hermine an ihrem Lieblingsplatz niedergelassen, ihre Sonnenbrille aufgesetzt und beobachtete nun den Laden der Zwillinge.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Miss, kann ich Ihnen noch etwas bringen?", fragte eine der Bedienungen freundlich, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

_Würdest du vielleicht endlich deine Füße in Richtung dieses Ladens bewegen?_, verlangte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf drängend.

_Wieso sollte ich denn bitte? _

_Weil du dich selber verrückt machst, außerdem nervt dein ewiges: Soll ich, soll ich nicht, tierisch. Würdest du also mir den Gefallen tun und wenigstens einmal durch das Fenster da schauen?_

_Er würde mich erkennen._

_Er ist gar nicht da._

_Ich meine Fred._

_Fred ist beschäftigt. Also auf jetzt._ Hermine zögerte. Etwas hielt sie immer noch zurück, ein Teil von ihr wollte nicht wieder heimkehren, sie wollte nicht wieder sehen, wie Harry herumstolzierte und jeder Frau, die ihn anschmachtete mit großem Lächeln ein Autogramm auf einen Zettel schrieb.

Seit dem Krieg hatte er sich verändert, sein Ruhm war noch größer gewesen und schließlich hatte er den Boden der Tatsachen verlassen. Sie und Ron hatten versucht ihn wieder herunterzuholen, doch der Ruhm hatte seinen Teil dazu beigetragen, dass ihre Bemühen unfruchtbar blieben.

Hermine umklammerte mit ihren Händen die Lehne ihres Stuhles und schließlich stieß sie sich mit einem Ruck ab, stand auf und schulterte ihre Tasche. Unschlüssig blickte sie den Laden an, straffte die Schultern und machte sich auf dem Weg in Richtung Schaufenster. Würde sie jetzt jemand sehen, dann wäre es Schicksal.

Beinahe hatte sie den Laden erreicht, als Ron zusammen mit Fred heraustrat, der eine grimmige Miene aufgesetzt hatte. Aus der Nähe konnte Hermine das erste Mal erkennen, wie schlecht er aussah. Die Ringe unter seinen Augen sahen mehr als ungesund aus, er war blass und scheinbar vollkommen überarbeitet.

* * *

„Ron, hör zu", presste Fred zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch, die junge Frau mit der Sonnebrille und dem braunen Haar beachtete er nicht. 

„Ich weiß, dass du sie vermisst, wir alle vermissen sie, aber komm nicht jeden Tag und frag mich, ob ich etwas neues herausgefunden habe. Meinst du nicht, ich würde dir Bescheid sagen? Eine Eule wäre schon lange von hier los geflogen."

„Du hast aufgehört zu suchen, habe ich Recht?", fragte Ron seinen Bruder leise und jegliche Hoffnung schwand aus seiner Stimme.

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Die letzte Spur von ihr ist in Neuseeland, Wellington. Wenn du unbedingt etwas von ihre Hören willst, dann setzt dich in einen Flieger und flieg nach Neuseeland. Setzt dich an irgendeinen gut besuchten Ort und hoff, dass sie vorbeiläuft, dass Zaubereramt dort hinten gibt dir nämlich keine Auskunft."

„Warum hast du nie ein Wort gesagt?" Fred seufzte.

„Was weiß ich, Ron. Vielleicht weil ich dir nicht sagen wollte, dass es keinen anderen Weg gibt, an sie heranzukommen? Aber, überlegen wir doch einmal, warum sie sich einfach so abgesetzt hat? Hermine hatte ihre Gründe dafür, vielleicht will sie gar nicht, dass wir nach ihr suchen, dass wir versuchen sie zurückzuholen. Denk darüber nach Ron, wenigstens für eine Minute."

Fred sah, wie sein Bruder die Stirn runzelte. Nein, Ron würde keine Sekunde darüber nachdenken, dazu war er viel zu sehr in Hermine verliebt. Ihre Abwesenheit hatte es ihn deutlicher denn je spüren lassen.

„Ich fliege nach Neuseeland."

„Was?", fragte Fred, in seiner Stimme lag pure Überraschung. _Ich hätte es wissen müssen_, schalt er sich selber und legte Ron eine Hand auf die Schulter, seufzte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. _Ich brauche eine Auszeit, genauso wie Hermine..._

„Ronald Weasley, ich bitte dich inständig, mach keinen Scheiß. Du wirst sie nicht finden, sieh endlich ein, dass du sie verloren hast, dass wir alle sie verloren haben." Ron machte einen Schritt von seinem Bruder weg.

„Vergiss es. Ich werde sie finden, ich finde sie und bringe sie zurück nach Hause. Ich schaffe das, was du nicht geschafft hast." Fred zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ seinen kleinen Bruder ziehen. Was sollte er auch dagegen unternehmen?

Jemand regte sich in seinem Augenwinkel und er drehte sich um, erhaschte einen Blick auf eine junge Frau mit braunen Haaren, die am unteren Ende gelockt waren. Erinnerungen überschwemmten ihn, er glaubte ihren Geruch riechen zu können, einen Hauch Vanille und etwas, dass sich unmöglich bestimmen ließ, einfach nur Hermine.

Fred streckte die Hand aus, machte einen Schritt auf die Frau zu, doch sie drehte sich um und machte sich mit schnellen Schritten auf in Richtung Tropfenden Kessel.

* * *

Gerade noch rechtzeitig bemerkte Hermine, dass Fred sie entdeckt hatte. Für einen Moment war sie versucht, die ausgestreckte Hand zu ergreifen, doch sie konnte nicht, nicht nachdem sie gehört hatte, was Ron tun wollte. Was würde es bringen, wenn er nach Neuseeland flog? Nichts, sie war doch nicht mehr da. Hermine seufzte leise, achtete nicht auf ihren Weg und stieß mit jemanden zusammen, die Sonnenbrille rutschte ihr von der Nase. 

„Entschuldigen Sie", sagte derjenige, der in sie hineingelaufen war und Hermine hob, nachdem sie die Brille in ihrer Tasche verstaut hatte den Blick und trat erschrocken zurück.

„Du?", fragte sie entgeistert, sah ihr Gegenüber an, als sei es ein Geist. Ausgerechnet er musste ihr über den Weg laufen.

„Ja ich, was dagegen, Granger?", schnarrte Draco Malfoy, ihr ehemaliger Rivale und Erzfeind aus Hogwarts. Der Slytherin-Sex-Gott, wie ihn die Mädchen in ihrer Stufe genannt hatten.

„Seit wann entschuldigt sich ein Malfoy?"

„Ich hätte es nicht getan, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich mich bei einem Schlammblut entschuldige."

„Immer noch dasselbe kleine Arschloch, was Malfoy?", fragte sie zischend, ging an ihm vorbei und ließ einen etwas perplexen Draco Malfoy stehen. Sie war also wieder da.

* * *

Die Stille in ihrem kleinen Haus schien einen Augenblick erdrückend zu sein, doch sobald Hermine eines der Fenster aufriss und eine leichte Sommerbrise durch die Küche wehte, schien alles wieder in Ordnung zu sein. 

„Krummschwanz, wo bist du?", rief sie fragend und ihr rostroter Kater kam sanftmütig angetapst, schnurrte und strich um ihre Beine.

„Hast du schön auf das Haus aufgepasst, mein kleiner Tiger?", fragte sie murmelnd, während sie ihm sein Futter auf einen Teller tat und es ihm hinstellte. Er miaute zustimmend und begann zu Essen, während Hermine die Küche verließ und in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin Platz nahm, sich nach einem Buch hinunterbeugte, es aufschlug und zu lesen begann.

_Er steht vor ihr, ein Lächeln in den Augen. Sie lächelt ihm entgegen, freut sich, dass er sie endlich wieder in die Arme nehmen kann. Seine roten Haare sind vom Wind zerzaust, seine Arme ausgestreckt. Hermine rennt auf ihn zu, will sie in seine Arme schmeißen, doch auf der Hälfte des Weges verändert er sich. Die roten Haare werden zu schwarzen, die blauen Augen zu roten und anstatt eines sanft gemurmelten Hermine fängt ihr Gegenüber an, gehässig zu lachen, zeiht seinen Zauberstab und ein Blitz aus grünem Licht schoss auf sie zu..._

Erschrocken schlug sie die Augen auf. Schon wieder ein Alptraum. Ihre Sachen waren durchgeschwitzt, das Buch war mit einem Knall auf den Boden gefallen. Es war erneut der Traum in dem sie starb, der Traum, der sie seit nun mehr seit zwei Jahren verfolgte.

* * *

„Bruderherz?", jemand rüttelte ihn unsanft an den Schultern wach. 

„Hm?" Fred blinzelte in das Licht, was George angemacht hatte.

„Gott, du gehst jetzt ins Bett und ich schmeiß morgen den Laden alleine." Fred runzelte die Stirn, die Worte, die George sagte, wollten nicht verstanden werden.

„Nein, vergiss es, ich arbeite morgen, du kannst den Laden doch nicht alleine machen."

„Wenn du morgen runterkommst, dann bring ich dich mit meinen eigenen Händen um. So oder so, sie würden MICH umbringen, wenn ich dich morgen weiter arbeiten ließe. Du kannst ja jetzt kaum noch stehen." George packte seinen Bruderum den Arm um ihm zu helfen.

„Geht schon, danke."

„Weißt du, was dir fehlt? Eine Freundin, die dich nach Strich und Faden verwöhnt, damit du wenigstens einen Grund hast ins Bett zu gehen." Fred schaffte ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen.

„Danke, aber ich glaube ich würde eher in ihren Armen einpennen." Er ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. „George?", fragte er, gerade als sein Zwilling die Tür hinter sich zu machen wollte.

„Was?"

„Vermisst du sie auch?" Für einen kurzen Moment regte er sich nicht, doch dann nickte er. Fred schloss die Augen, dachte an die Erinnerung von heute vor dem Laden und war binnen weniger Sekunden eingeschlafen.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **_Wow, ich danke euch, ich hätte soviele Reviews gar nicht erwartet, aber es hat mich umso mehr gefreut :) Dank an Will, Basti, Karla, Tine, thnx, Jean nin asar ahi smabell, zurückknutsch ;), nicolemalfoy160178, danke schön :), kurai91, Amazone14, Woodgirl und NJ ... HEAGDL und ich bedanke mich herzlich bei Amazone14, die mich darauf hingewiesen hat, dass es Krummbein ist und nicht Krummschwanz, ich entschuldige mich bei dem kleinen Tiger ;) und nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen und Reviewen, R&R_

**

* * *

Fünf**

Hermine stand auf ihrer kleinen Terrasse und sog die süße Sommerluft ein. Sie musste Ron einen Brief schreiben oder vielleicht doch zu ihm gehen. Wenn er jetzt nach Neuseeland flöge, könnte sie es sich nicht verzeihen. Oder sollte sie vielleicht doch lieber Fred einen Brief schreiben?

_Mach irgendetwas und zwar schnell._

_Was denn?_

_Schreib Fred einen Brief, ich denke, er nimmt die ganze Sache etwas relaxter auf als Ron, rennt nicht gleich schreiend durch die halbe Winkelgasse._ Hermine musste lächeln. Nein, das würde Fred ganz sicher nicht machen.

* * *

Fred schlug langsam die Augen auf und seufzte, fiel allerdings beinahe aus dem Bett, als er auf den Wecker sah. 

„Ich bringe ihn um", grummelte er, während er sich frische Sachen aus dem Schrank nahm, ins Bad ging und sich fertig machte. Ein Blick in den Spiegel zeigte ihm, dass die Ringe unter den Augen nicht besser geworden waren. Aber im großen und ganzen fühlte er sich ausnahmsweise einmal richtig ausgeschlafen.

Er fand seinen Weg hinunter in den kleinen Raum, der den Laden vom eigentlichen Wohnbereich der Zwillinge abtrennte. Er konnte George hören, der gerade auf das unverschämteste mit einer jungen Kundin flirtete, doch sobald Fred hinter dem Vorhang hervortrat räusperte sich sein Zwillinge, nannte den Betrag und entließ die junge Frau mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln.

„Ich darf dich doch daran erinnern, dass du eine Freundin hast oder?"

„Natürlich, auch wenn es nicht nötig ist, denn ich weiß, dass ich eine Freundin habe. Aber, was machst du eigentlich hier unten? Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst unten bleiben? Jetzt lässt du mir keine andere Wahl, als dich umzubringen." George kam auf ihn zu, streckte die Hände nach seinem Hals aus, doch ehe er zu packen konnte, was er sicherlich nicht getan hätte, stürzte ein kleiner Junge in den Laden, in seiner Hand hielt er ein zusammengefaltetes Pergament.

„Wo ist denn Fred?", fragte der Kleine, sah sich um und erblickte die Zwillinge, die ihn verdutzt anstarrten. „Ist einer von euch Fred?"

„Ich bin Fred", sagte eben jener und kniete sich vor dem Jungen hin.

„Da", er streckte ihm den Zettel hin.

„Von wem?"

„Darf ich nicht sagen, sonst bekomm ich das Eis nicht." Fred hob eine Augenbraue.

„Eis?"

„Ja, dass ist das kalte Zeug, was du essen kannst und das es in verschiedenen Sorten gibt", klärte der Junge Fred mit wissendem Gesichtsausdruck auf, doch Fred lächelte nicht. Etwas in ihm verlangte danach, diesen Zettel auf der Stelle auseinander zu falten und ihn zu lesen.

„Danke schön und richte demjenigen aus, wer auch immer ihn geschrieben hat, dass er es auch ruhig hätte bringen können, George und ich beißen nicht."

„Es ist eine die, sieht hübsch aus." Fred starrte den Jungen an. Der Knirps war höchstens sechs oder sieben und machte sie jetzt schon Gedanken darüber, ob ein Mädchen hübsch aussah oder nicht. Das brachte Fred zum Lächeln.

„Geh du jetzt aber mal zu deiner Angebeteten. Sie wartet sicher schon auf dich." Der Junge grinste und verließ den Laden.

„Ha, Bruderherz, ich wusste es, du hast eine Verehrerin. Also mach, dass du so schnell wie möglich wieder fit wirst." George schlug ihm auf die Schulter und widmete sich dann einer Kundin, die gerade den Laden betreten hatten. _Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen_, dachte Fred kopfschüttelnd. Freds Finger zitterten leicht, als er ihn hinter dem Vorhang auseinander faltete und nach einem kurzen Zögern zu lesen begann:

_Fred...du magst vielleicht überrascht sein, dass ich dir auf diesem Wege eine Nachricht zukommen lasse, dass ich mich überhaupt noch traue, mit dir zu reden, aber ich bitte dich, halte Ron davon ab, nach Neuseeland zu fliegen. Es würde nichts bringen._

_Und noch etwas, suche nicht mehr nach mir und ruh dich aus, du siehst furchtbar aus..._

_Hermine_

Seine Finger krampften sich schmerzhaft um den Zettel, die Schrift drohte vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen, ehe er mit einem Ruck aus dem Sessel aufstand, ungeachtet Georges Blicken aus dem Laden stürmte und sich in Richtung Florean Fortescue's aufmachte, in der Hoffnung Hermine dort anzutreffen, schließlich war es der einzige Eisladen in der gesamten Winkelgasse.

* * *

Der Kleine war sehr schnell wiedergekommen und seitdem tickte Hermines Uhr. Fred durfte sie heute nicht sehen, noch nicht. Erst wenn sie vollkommen wieder dazu bereit war. Sie wusste, dass sie ein Risiko einging, doch es musste sein. 

„Hier", sie drückte dem Jungen zwei Silbersickel in die Hand, nahm ihre Tasche und machte sich auf in Richtung Tropfenden Kessel.

* * *

Fred kam schlitternd vor dem Eisladen zum Stehen, blickte sich suchend um, doch er fand nur den Jungen. 

„Kleiner, wo ist sie hin? Nun sag schon!" Am liebsten hätte er ihn an den Schultern gepackt, als er erst genüsslich an seinem Eis leckte und dann, mit einem bekleckerten Finger in Richtung Tropfenden Kessel zeigte.

* * *

Hermine erreichte die leere Straße in der Muggelwelt keine drei Minuten später. Sie hätte auch einfach apparieren können, aber vielleicht hielt sie die Hoffnung, dass Fred zu schnell für sie war davon ab, zu rennen oder zu apparieren. 

Gerade als sie um die Ecke bog und auf eine belebtere Straße einbiegen wollte, hörte sie ihn rufen, hörte ihn ihren Namen rufen und hielt an, für wenige Sekunden. Doch dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab, murmelte ihr Ziel und disapparierte vor seinen Augen davon.

* * *

Fred sah sie, sah sie, wie sie vor ihm einfach disapparierte. Wieso machte sie das? Warum tat sie ihm das an? Und vor allem, wie sollte er Ron erklären, dass sie wieder da war, irgendwo in London wohnte und sich einfach nicht bei ihnen blicken ließ. Er würde es nicht verstehen und ganz London auf den Kopf stellen. Die Möglichkeit, dass Zaubereramt von London anzurufen war eine Möglichkeit, aber wieso sollte er das tun? Hatte Hermine ihn nicht darum gebeten, die Suche nach ihr zu beenden? 

„Fred?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme und Fred schoss herum, in der Hoffnung, dass es Hermine war, doch es war nicht ihre Stimme, sondern die von Kate. Sie hatte die schwarzen Haare zusammengebunden, leichtes Make-up aufgetragen, was ihre blauen Augen betonte. Sie war eine Schönheit, Harry hatte einen guten Geschmack und doch, Fred mochte sie nicht sonderlich. Sie behandelte ihn und seine ganze Familie mit großem Mitleid, da sie ja arm waren und in einem Haus lebten, das so aussah, als würde es jeden Moment einstürzen.

„Hallo, Kate", sagte Fred langsam, erwiderte das Lächeln, welches sie ihm zu warf eher zwanghaft. Harry hatte von ihnen allen verlangt, dass sie Kate mit Respekt behandelten. Fred zog bei diesem Gedanken eine Grimasse. Harry verfiel immer mehr in den Befehlston. Er war nicht mehr der, den er in Hogwarts kennen gelernt hatte. Vielleicht würde es sich ändern, wenn Hermine endlich wieder kam oder sich endlich zeigte.

* * *

Seufzend ließ sich Hermine auf eine Bank am Ufer der Themse fallen. Den Tower im Rücken und die Towerbridge zu ihrer linken Seite. Die Sonne schien und tauchte die beiden Sehenswürdigkeiten, die jährlich von sehr vielen Touristen besucht wurden in gleißendes Licht. Sie legte ihre Tasche neben sich, zog ein Buch daraus hervor und begann zu lesen. Konzentrieren konnte sie sich nicht, immer und immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken zu Fred. 

Ron würde wahrscheinlich halb London auseinander nehmen um sie zu finden. Wie gut, dass keiner ihrer Freunde wusste, dass dies hier ihr Lieblingsplatz war. Die Bäume spendeten Schatten, der Blick auf die Themse war irgendwie beruhigend und das geschäftige Treiben um Hermine herum gab ihr ein Gefühl, dass sie nicht sofort entdeckt werden würde. Im Tower hörte sie die Raben krächzen und die Touristen über ihr auf der Mauer in fremden Sprachen reden. London war eine Metropole und sie zog Touristen aus aller Welt an.

Hermine seufzte, klappte das Buch zu und steckte es wieder in ihre Tasche. Ein Schatten fiel auf sie, jemand stand vor ihr und als sie aufsah erkannte sie mit Schrecken, dass es derjenige war, den sie nun als allerletztes sehen wollte.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **_hiho, tut mir leid, dass ich solange gebraucht habe und noch etwas, dieses chap. ist NICHT beta gelesen. Trotzdem möchte ich mich bei allen bedanken, die mir reviewt haben: Jean nin asar ahi smabell, zurückknutsch und bitte schön, Linani, kurai91, Woodgirl, dekad.ente und Basti...HEAGDL und noch eine letzte Ankündigung: Bei Jean nin asar ahi smabell gibt es Twin/Hermine Stories, also, wenn ihr das mögt, schaut bei ihr vorbei, aber wehe ihr lasst dafür meine Story saußen, nein Scherz, ich kann keinen zwingen, das hier zu lesen und noch etwas, das Chap ist meiner Meinung nach ein wenig schwach... **R&R**_

**

* * *

Sechs**

Sie blinzelte gegen das Sonnenlicht, erkannte das silberblondes Haar, die sturmgrauen Augen und das arrogante Grinsen, was immer auf seinem Gesicht lag und nicht weichen wollte.

„Was willst du hier?" Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte hochnäsig auf sie hinab, ließ sich dann neben ihr auf der Bank nieder, streckte die Beine von sich und seinen Lippen entwich ein leiser Seufzer.

„Wo warst du?" Hermine schluckte. Sie spürte seine Nähe überdeutlich, er war da und er war nah. Hatte sie sich nicht geschworen keinen Jungen mehr in ihre Nähe zu lassen? Der Gedanke an Jack schmerzte noch immer viel zu sehr. Sie rutschte an den Rand der Bank, faltete die Hände auf ihrem Schoß und antwortete nicht.

_Was will dieser Kerl von dir?_

_Frag ihn selber._

_Wie soll ich das denn bitte anstellen?_

_Nicht so schlau wie du immer tust, was?_, dachte Hermine sarkastisch und blickte Malfoy von der Seite her an. Er trug ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift: _I'm The Star_ , was irgendwo zu seiner Arroganz passte, aber auch wieder vollkommen fehl am Platz zu sein schien. Eine helle Jeans zierte seine Beine und sein Sweatshirt hatte er lässig um die Hüften geschlungen.

Hermine rümpfte leicht die Nase. Er sollte in Star sein? Nein.

„Was willst du Malfoy?"

„Wissen wo du warst, Granger."

„Ich denke nicht, dass es einen arroganten Affen etwas angeht." Malfoy lachte leise neben ihr.

„Bist abgehauen oder? Hat der Krieg dir wohl zu sehr zugesetzt?"

„Redest du von dir? Ich meine gehört zu haben, dass du für einen Monat auf der geschlossenen Station von St. Mungo gelegen hast."

„Wag es, Schlammblut", knurrte er, warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu und sah dann wieder hinaus auf den Fluss.

„Oh bitte, soll ich jetzt vor Angst zittern? Du bist doch durch die Welt gerannt und hast Menschen umgebracht, Muggel, Unschuldige, Malfoy, vielleicht sagt dir das Wort was!" Hermine verstand ihn nicht, wollte ihn nicht verstehen. Schon nach Hogwarts, um genau zu sein auf dem Abschlussball hatte er sie zu einem Tanz aufgefordert. Er war kein Schulsprecher gewesen, sondern Hermine hatte sie die gemeinsamen Gemächer mit Blaise Zabini geteilt, einem sanften Jungen, der überhaupt nicht zu Slytherin passte.

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich kenne das Wort", er stand auf, streckte sich kurz und warf ihr noch einen letzten Blick zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und ihr währenddessen noch mitteilte:

„Potty ist zu hochnäsig. Hilf du ihm, von seinem hohen Ross runterzukommen oder ich erledige das für dich, allerdings würde ich dann nicht darauf hoffen, dass es sanft geschieht. Und noch etwas, McGeorg passt nicht zu ihm." Er machte zwei Schritte in Richtung Tower Bridge, doch Hermine sprang auf und packte ihn am Arm. Sofort wirbelte er herum, umschloss ihr Handgelenk und riss ihre Hand von seinem Arm los. „Pack mich nicht an", fauchte er, doch in seinem Blick lag etwas gehetztes und Hermine zog unbeabsichtigt die Augenbraue hoch.

„Angst?"

„Wunschdenken, Granger."

„Wer ist McGeorg?"

„Die Freundin von Potty. Kate McGeorg. Er soll die Finger von ihr lassen, okay?"

„Wieso sollte er, er kann sich aussuchen wen er will und Kate scheint ihn zu vergöttern." Sie musterte Malfoy, seinen Ausdruck in seinen grauen Augen, den sie nicht zu deuten vermochte.

„Wie gesagt, hol ihn von seinem hohen Ross runter, ansonsten erledige ich das. Dir liegt doch was an deinem Freund? Die Frage ist, liegt ihm noch etwas an dir, schließlich warst du vier Jahre lang weg." Er sah sie an, schien jeden noch so kleinen Teil ihres Körpers mit seinen Blicken abzutasten, was Hermine die Röte in die Wangen schießen ließ. „Du bist älter geworden, Lust auf ein Date mit mir?", fragte er und Hermine verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum er mit ihr redete, wieso sprach er mit ihr, als sei sie eine ganz normale, junge Frau?

„Du willst ein Date mit einem Schlammblut?"

„Wir müssen ja nicht gleich vögeln, Granger."

„Nicht? Was denn dann? Du bist doch der ehemalige Slytherin-Sex-Gott, hast jedes Mädchen in deinem Umfeld flach gelegt und deine Arroganz ist dabei nur noch gestiegen." Für einen kurzen Moment sah er sie an, anders, als er es sonst tat, normal.

„Jeder kann sich verändern", murmelte er, eher zu sich selbst, als zu Hermine, drehte sich um und ließ sie stehen, ziemlich perplex und einfach nur verwirrt.

* * *

Fred seufzte, aber so leise, dass Kate, die neben ihm ging und ihm die neusten Pläne von sich und Harry mitteilte, ohne zu merken, dass es ihn nicht im geringsten interessierte. Seine Gedanken waren bei Hermine, ihrem Anblick, auch wenn er nur ihren Rücken gesehen hatte. Die Haare, braun, an den Spitzen leicht gelockt. Er seufzte erneut. 

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, Fred?" Fred blickte zur Seite. Die grauen Augen von Kate musterten ihn fragend, bis sich ein wissender Ausdruck in sie legte. „Du bist doch nicht etwas verliebt, oder?", fragte sie mit einer Euphorie, die ihm beinahe schon Angst bereitete.

„Wer sollte denn bitte meine Auserwählte sein?"

„Ich?", sagte sie scherzhaft, schlug ihm leicht auf die Schulter. _ Denkt sie, wenn sie das macht, ist sie cool?_ Langsam wurde ihm dieses Mädchen überdrüssig und er musste sich schnellstens von ihr entfernen, wenn er nicht Gefahr laufen wollte, durchzudrehen.

„Hör zu Kate, mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass ich noch etwas zu erledigen habe, für den Laden. Aber wenn du willst, kannst du schon einmal vorgehen und George die freudige Botschaft mitteilen." Er hob noch einmal grüßend die Hand, drehte sich dann um und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Untergrundbahn. Auch wenn Fred ein Zauberer war, er hatte nicht immer Lust zu apparieren und die Tube erschien ihm im Moment als eine Möglichkeit seine Gedanken zu ordnen, bis er einen seiner Lieblingsplätze im Hyde Park erreicht hatte.

Fred fand ziemlich schnell eine Bank die frei war und er ließ sich im Licht der Abendsonne auf ihr nieder, schaute den Familien zu, wie sie lachend über den Rasen rannten. Die Muggel schienen nicht die Probleme eines Zauberers zu haben, aber sie hatten sicherlich auch Probleme, wer hatte sie nicht? Wie konnte er denn nur an die Adresse von Hermine kommen? Ihr Wunsch, dass er aufhören sollte sie zu suchen würde er getrost ignorieren. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass er Ron ja noch Bescheid sagen musste, dass er unter keinen Umständen nach Neuseeland fliegen musste, da Hermine ja in London war. Seufzend stand er auf, rieb sich kurz über die Augen und apparierte in die Wohnung seines Bruders, der im Schlafzimmer stand und alles mögliche in eine Tasche stopfte.

„Hallo Ron", sagte Fred und schmiss sich auf das Bett seines Bruders.

„Was willst du hier? Meinst du vielleicht, du könntest mich davon abhalten sie zu suchen? Ich dachte immer du würdest mich verstehen, du würdest sie auch vermissen."

„Ich habe dir aber gesagt, dass wir sie alle vermissen und nur mal so, du musst nicht nach Neuseeland fliegen um sie zu finden." Ron sah auf, zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und blickte seinen älteren Bruder unwissend an.

„Soll heißen?"

„Sie ist hier." Auf dem Gesicht von spiegelte sich Freude wieder, Überraschung ebenfalls.

„Seit wann? Hast du sie gesehen, hat sie Kontakt mit dir aufgenommen? Wo ist sie?" Fred zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hermine ist wieder hier in London, ich habe sie gesehen, aber ich weiß nicht wo sie ist. Das kannst du herausfinden. Ich suche zwar noch nach ihr, aber die Möglichkeiten hier an ihre Adresse zu kommen sind eigentlich genauso gering wie die in Neuseeland. Versuch du dein Glück, Ron. Gott bin ich froh, wenn wir für zwei Tage endlich einmal den Laden schließen können."

„Du sieht furchtbar aus", stellte Ron fest, nahm seinem Bruder das T-Shirt aus den Händen und stopfte es zurück in den Schrank.

„Ach hör doch auf. Warum sagt ihr mir das alle? Ich weiß selber, dass ich nicht mehr der Schönste bin, das müsst ihr mir doch dann nicht immer und immer wieder sagen." Ein mattes Lächeln hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet, als Ron den Inhalt seiner Tasche einfach so in den Schrank hineinkippte.

„Rede nicht so einen Schachsinn, Bruderherz."

„Wenn Hermine je diesen Raum zu Gesicht bekommt, wird sie umkippen. Hast du noch was von Mum gehört?"

„Nein, sie und Dad sind immer noch ein wenig sauer über die Tatsache, dass ich ausgezogen bin. Aber erstens konnte ich Fleur nicht länger ertragen und es ist auch an der Zeit, dass ich mich auf eigene Füße stelle. Ich habe meine Arbeit, die zwar im Augenblick nur aus Büroarbeit besteht und ich habe schon bald eine Freundin, die ich nicht unbedingt in meine Dachkammer führen will", zählte er auf und ließ sich auf die Bettkante nieder. „Was soll ich zu ihr sagen, Fred?", fragte er und starrte die Unordnung in seinem Kleiderschrank für einen Moment an, als sei es ein ekelhaftes Monster.

„Die Wahrheit?"

„Aber das ist so schwer."

„Alles ist irgendwo schwer, Ronald. Lern damit umzugehen", entgegnete Fred, schloss die Augen und fühlte sich für ein paar Minuten vollkommen frei.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **_Hallo an alle, ich melde mich von den Toten zurück ;) Dank an Jean nin asar ahi smabell, bitte bitte, zurückknutsch, nicolemalfoy160178, Woodgirl, Matschi, kurai91 und HexenLady ... HEAGDL und ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen und reviewt danach so fleißig wie nur möglich ;) R&R _

**

* * *

Sieben**

Hermine saß nicht an dem Tisch bei Florean Fortescue's. Jetzt, wo Fred wusste, dass sie in London war, würde er sicherlich die Augen aufhalten, wenn er nicht in seinem Bett lag. Er sah wirklich schlecht aus. Auch die gesamte Winkelgasse mied Hermine und machte anstatt dort, eine Einkaufstour auf der Oxfordstreet, wo sich Läden an Läden reihten. Die Auswahl war riesig.

Sie stand gerade vor einem Laden in dem es ganz viele verschiedene Sorten von Seifen gab, als sie in dem Spiegelbild einen roten Haarschopf entdeckte. Schnell kramte sie in ihrer Tasche nach der Sonnebrille, drehte sich nach links und verschwand im Getümmel.

Hermine wusste nicht, ob derjenige sie gesehen hatte und wenn, ob es einer von der Weasley Familie war.

_Du reagierst über, bei dem kleinsten Anzeichen roter Haare gerätst du in Panik. Jetzt wo du ihm einen Brief geschrieben hast, wird der nächste Schritt unweigerlich dazuführen, dass du ihm entgegen treten musst._

_Nein, muss ich nicht. Sie müssen mich nicht finden, ich kenne genug Zauber um dies zu verhindern. _Die Stimme in ihrem Kopf lachte leise.

_Ja sicher, nur das Fred schon immer ein Spezialist darin war, Aufforderungen zu ignorieren. Genauso wie er die Lehrer verachtet, verachtet er die Aufforderung deinerseits, nicht mehr nach dir zu suchen._

_Ist doch auch egal oder? Wenn er mich findet, dann findet er mich..._

_Ich dachte er sollte dich nicht finden?  
_

_Du nervst!_

_Mit Vergnügen..._

„Na, ich wusste doch, dass ich dich finden kann", sagte auf einmal eine Stimme hinter ihr und Hermine fuhr herum. Es war Ron. Schock zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab, ihre Augen waren geweitet, doch Ron konnte es nicht sehen, er konnte es nicht erkennen, da sie immer noch ihre Sonnenbrille trug. Er war immer noch so groß, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte, die blauen Augen blickten fröhlich auf sie hinab, die Hände steckten in den Hosentaschen und auf seinem Gesicht, welches mit einem gesunden Ausmaß von Sommersprossen bedeckt war, lag ein Selbstsicherer Ausdruck. Die roten Haare kurz, gegelt, wie ihr auffiel, höchst untypisch für Ron, da er normalerweise immer etwas längere Haare gehabt hatte.

„Entschuldigen Sie, ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns kennen", versuchte sie abzulenken und Ron runzelte sogar für einen Augenblick die Stirn, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Hör auf Hermine, ich denke nicht, dass du dich noch weiter verstecken solltest, immerhin...immerhin waren wir beide mal so etwas wie Freunde, ich für meinen Teil bin es auch immer noch."

„Sind Sie sich wirklich sicher, dass Sie mich nicht verwechseln? Mein Name ist Charly." Hermines Stimme schwankte, sie verfluchte sich selber, dass sie ihn anlog, doch der erste, den sie treffen wollte, freiwillig treffen wollte, war Fred.

„Charly? Du heißt Hermine Jane Granger oder nicht?"

„Hören Sie, es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich nicht die bin, die Sie suchen, aber ich muss mich jetzt wirklich auf den Weg machen." Ron wollte sie am Arm packen, doch Hermine gelang es, mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auszuweichen und über die Straße zu laufen, auch wenn sie dabei Gefahr lief, von einem Auto überrollt zu werden.

* * *

Fred seufzte tief und schloss die Ladentür zu. 

„Endlich Wochenende", murmelte er leise zu sich selbst. George war mit seiner Freundin irgendwo hingefahren, hinaus aufs Land, hatte er gesagt. Somit war die Wohnung leer für zwei Tage, Fred hatte sie für sich alleine. Es würden zwei wundervolle Tage werden, ruhig und entspannt. Noch schöner wären sie zweifellos, wenn Hermine bei ihm auftauchen würde, doch der einzige, der gegen acht Uhr gegen die Tür unten klopfte war Ron, dessen Haare durcheinander waren, die Gelfrisur zunichte.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte Fred, während er die Tür wieder hinter Ron schloss und zusammen mit ihm die Treppe hinaufstieg.

„Ich habe sie gefunden, zumindest gesehen und auch mit ihr geredet."

„Wo?" Fred ignorierte den kleinen Stich von Eifersucht, der sich in seine Brust schlich.

„Oxfordstreet. Ich war zufällig dort und mir ist eine junge Frau aufgefallen, die vor diesem Seifenladen stand, du weißt schon, wo es auch diese dicken Kugeln gibt, ausnahmsweise etwas nützliches von den Muggeln. Ich bin ihr hinter her, da sie mehr oder weniger panisch die Flucht ergriffen hat, als sie mich im Spiegelbild gesehen hat. Hermine meinte zwar, sie sei nicht die, die ich suchen würde, aber Fred, ich habe sie erkannt und es tat so gut, sie wieder zu sehen, ihre Stimme zu hören." Fred stellte einen Teller mit Nudeln vor Ron und drückte ihm Besteck in die Hand.

„Hier, du darfst dich zu mir setzen und was mitessen." Ron lächelte und wartete dann, bis Fred sich ihm gegenüber niedergelassen hatte, ebenfalls mit einem Teller Nudeln vor der Nase. „Du hast sie also ganz sicher gesehen?" Ron nickte mit vollem Mund. Er sprach nur noch sehr selten mit vollem Mund, eine Sache, die ihm Hermine beigebracht hatte.

„Ja, ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass sie es war, ich wollte sie aber auch nicht bedrängen, weil sie einen gehetzten Eindruck machte."

„Hm. Dann kann ich aufhören sie zu suchen?" Ron blickte seinen Bruder beim Klang seiner Stimme an.

„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, natürlich, warum nicht", entgegnete Fred ein wenig zu schnell, sodass Ron ihn mit besorgtem Blick musterte.

„Ich weiß ja, dass du dich mal in sie verliebt hast, aber dieses Mal tust du es bitte nicht, sie ... sie soll meine Freundin sein."

„Ron, ich bin nicht in sie verliebt. Sie gehört dir", versicherte Fred Ron mit zuversichtlicher Miene.

„Nun gut, wenn du meinst, dann glaube ich dir."

„Wie gütig", grinste Fred und schob sich eine Gabel voll Nudeln in den Mund.

* * *

Hermine saß in ihrem Sessel vor dem Kamin und dachte nach. Die Nacht hatte sich langsam über London ausgebreitet und Krummbein schlief seelisch vor dem Feuer, welches munter vor sich hin knisterte. Sie dachte noch immer an das Treffen mit Ron, an sein Gesicht und die Augen, die sie an jemanden erinnerten, den sie liebend gern vergessen würde. 

Mit einem Ruck stieß sie sich aus dem Sessel, nahm sich ihre Jacke und ihre Tasche, schnappte sich den Schlüssel und verließ ihr kleines Häuschen mit einer entschlossenen Miene.

_Bist du dir auch ganz sicher, dass du es wirklich tun willst?_

_Was soll schief gehen?_

_Bin ich allwissend?_

_Nein, aber ich dachte eigentlich, dass du verschwindest, sobald sich das hier alles eingependelt hat, also bringe ich es schnellstmöglich hinter mich._

_Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher..._

_Wenn du es nicht tust, bist du eine Lügnerin._

_Oh bitte, glaubst du, das schert mich?_

_Wie viele Leute hast du schon belästigt?_

_Geht dich das etwas an?_

_Ja, schließlich will ich wissen, die wievielte ich sein werde, die sich von der Brücke stürzt, um dich endlich los zu sein._

_Bin ich so schlimm?_, wollte die Stimme wissen und Hermine lachte trocken auf.

Inzwischen war sie an einer Straßenkreuzung angelangt, die verlassen dalag und nur durch eine Straßenlaterne erleuchtet wurde. Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und zog den Zauberstab. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass es gut ging...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **_da bin ich wieder, mit einem neuen, aber kurzen Chap., ich hoffe, euch gefällt es trotzdem...Dank an: HexenLady, Jean nin asar ahi smabell, zurückknutsch, fragen über fragen, was? ;), Tine, ein wenig ja, kurai91, Matschi, 13Kittikat, Woodgirl und Liro ... HEAGDL und ich hoffe, ihr reviewt mir wieder so fleißig ;) **R&R  
**_

**

* * *

Acht**

Die stille in seiner Wohnung über dem Laden wurde nur durch das Knistern des Feuers gestört. Fred blickte versonnen hinein und dachte lächelnd an das Gespräch mit einem jüngeren Bruder. Ron machte sich Sorgen, dass er sich in Hermine verlieben könnte. Aber, war nicht zuerst einmal die Frage, ob sich Hermine überhaupt in Ron verlieben würde? Sie hatte ihn heute das erste Mal seit vier Jahren gesehen und Ron hoffte auf Liebe auf den ersten Blick.

„Manchmal bist du wirklich naiv, Ronald", flüsterte er leise in die Schatten und ein Lächeln breitete sich erneut auf seinem Gesicht aus.

* * *

Ein leises Geräusch ertönte, was an das zerplatzen einer Seifenblase erinnerte, als sie in einer dunklen Küche erschien. Es roch nach Nudeln und Tomatensoße, die Töpfe standen auf der Spüle. Sie lauschte. Scheinbar war niemand zu Hause. Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an die Dunkelheit und sie erblickte zwei Teller, die noch auf dem Tisch standen. Also musste jemand da sein. 

Aus ihren Erinnerungen her, fand sie ihren Weg in den Flur hinaus und hinein ins Wohnzimmer, welches nur von einem Feuer im Kamin erhellte wurde, vor dem ein Sessel stand.

* * *

Er konnte spüren, dass jemand den Raum betreten hatte und doch wollte er sich nicht umdrehen. Er hielt seinen Blick ins Feuer gerichtet, die Flammen tanzten auf seinem Gesicht.

* * *

Sie stand da, der Schein des Feuer verfing sich in ihren Haaren und ihr Blick war starr auf seinen Hinterkopf gerichtet. Ein Wort und er wusste, dass sie hier war, ein Wort und sie traf den, an den sie die ganze Zeit in Neuseeland über hatte denken müssen.

* * *

Fred lächelte. Sie war wieder da, sie war in seiner Wohnung, sie hatte sich entschieden zu ihm zu kommen. _Eins zu null für mich, Ronald. _

* * *

Zögernd machte sie einen Schritt auf den Sessel zu, hielt an, strich sich eine Strähne ihres Haares aus der Stirn. Woher sollte sie wissen, ob es George war oder Fred? Woher sollte sie überhaupt wissen, ob es einer der Zwillinge war? 

„Fred?", fragte sie leise in die Dunkelheit hinein und ihre Finger verkrampften sich ineinander.

* * *

Langsam erhob er sich, das Feuer in seinem Rücken ließ sein Gesicht in den Schatten verschwinden, doch er war sich sicher, dass sie sein Lächeln sehen konnte, sein ehrliches und sanftes Lächeln, welches sich auf sein Gesicht geschlichen hatte.

* * *

Hermine sah ihn an, sah das Lächeln und seufzte. Sie war zu Hause, sie war wieder da, wo sie hingehörte. 

„Fred, es tut mir Leid, ich--", mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihr und legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Es ist okay, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen", flüsterte er und sah auf sie hinab. Die Augen waren dunkel in dem wenigen Licht, doch das Licht des Feuers hatte sich auf ihren Haaren verfangen und ließ sie rötlich erscheinen.

Hermine lächelte traurig und murmelte gegen seinen Finger, den er immer noch nicht weggenommen hatte:

„Auch wenn ich es nicht muss, ich will es. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir so viel Schwierigkeiten gemacht habe. Ich weiß, dass es ein Fehler war, aber ich ... ich konnte nicht anders, es tut mir --", Fred achtete nicht auf den Redeschwall, der versuchte sich einen Weg aus ihrem Mund zu suchen, sondern senkte seine Lippen über ihre.

Hermine zuckte zurück, kaum berührten sie sich. Erinnerungen kamen in ihr hoch, drohten ihr die Kehle zuzuschnüren. Mit einer hastigen Bewegung stieß sie Fred weg, sah sich um, panisch und machte zwei Schritte von ihm weg. In ihren Augen hatten sich Tränen gesammelt.

„Hermine, ich wollte nicht--", setzet er an, seine Hand streckte sich zu ihr, doch Hermine wich nur noch weiter zurück.

„Es ... es ist schon in Ordnung, ich ... fass mich nicht an", fauchte sie, nun panisch und schlug nach Freds Hand, als er noch einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zugemacht hatte, seine Hand helfend ausgestreckt.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Nichts, aber ... bitte, lass mich", ihre Stimme überschlug sich und unbemerkt liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wange.

Fred musterte sie besorgt. Irgendetwas war vorgefallen in den vier Jahren, die sie nicht bei ihm gewesen war.

„Okay, Hermine, ich bleibe hier stehen, aber tu mir den Gefallen und hör auf zu Weinen, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich zu dir komme, um dich in den Arm zu nehmen, in Ordnung?" Hermine schluchzte auf und nickte dann. Sie wischte sich über die Augen und bemühte sich, die Tränen im Zaum zu halten, ihre Unterlippen zitterte und für einen Augenblick sah Fred sie beinahe hypnotisiert an, doch kaum wurde es ihm bewusst, schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ron ... er ... ist er hier?", fragte Hermine, mit noch immer belegter Stimme.

„Nein, aber er hat dich gesehen, er hat es mir erzählt."

„Ja", sie räusperte sich, „Ja, er hat mich gesehen, aber ich ... er hat mich gehen lassen, aus irgendeinem Grund."

„Hermine?", fragte Fred mit sanfter Stimme und Hermine blickte ihn an. „Es ist schön, dass du wieder hier bist. Du weißt nicht, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe. Nach...nach dem Krieg, als du plötzlich verschwunden warst, wir haben alle gedacht, du wärst tot." Hermine senkte den Blick und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ich weiß, es tut mir Leid."

„Darf ich dich in den Arm nehmen?", wollte Fred leise wissen und Hermines Blick hob sich beinahe sofort wieder.

„Nein, Fred, bitte, bitte versteh doch, ich ... nein ... bitte", wieder huschten ihre Augen umher.

_Ich wollte dir noch sagen, dass es einen schlechte Idee ist, aber du hättest wahrscheinlich eh nicht auf mich gehört._

_Du ... du hättest es ja wenigstens versuchen können._

_Weißt du, Fred ist nicht er..._

_Aber ich...er ist ein junger Mann, er ist ... er ist doch ..._

_Er ist nett und würde dir nie wehtun, warum versuchst du es nicht einfach?_

_Weil ich nicht kann._

_Wieso?_

„Weil ich es einfach nicht kann", flüsterte sie leise, doch Fred hatte es gehört.

„Ich weiß nicht, was dir passiert ist, aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst, ich höre dir zu und versuche auch gerne, dir zu helfen." Erneut sammelten sich Tränen in ihren Augen. Wieso war er so nett zu ihr, wo sie ihn doch anschrie, ohne das er wusste, warum?

„Danke Fred." Fred lächelte.

„Willst du dich nicht setzen?", fragte er freundlich und deutete auf den zweiten Sessel, der ebenfalls vor dem Feuer stand. Hermine dachte einen Augenblick nach, doch dann fanden ihre Füße den Weg zu dem, ihr angebotenen Sessel automatisch und sie ließ sich mit einem Seufzen darauf nieder. Auch Fred nahm wieder seinen Platz ein. Nun, da das Feuer sein Gesicht erhellte, konnte Hermine ihn genau erkennen. Die blauen Augen, die jedoch eher ins Grüne abstachen, die, mit Sommersprossen übersäte Nase und die roten, längeren Haare. Das war ihr Fred, so, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

„Wo warst du Hermine?", fragte Fred in die Stille hinein, die sich ausgebreitet hatte und blickte hinüber zu Hermine, die ihren Blick starr ins Feuer gerichtet hielt.

„In Neuseeland", murmelte sie, hoffte, dass er sie nicht nach dem Warum fragte. Es hatte doch nichts mit ihm zu tun, er war es nicht Schuld, sie hatte einfach weggemusst.

„Das weiß ich. Aber--", Hermine unterbrach ihn:

„Noch nicht Fred, bitte, ich kann es dir noch nicht beantworte, ich will es dir noch nicht beantworten."

„Hat es etwas mit mir und--", erneut wurde er unterbrochen, doch dieses Mal durch Schritte auf dem Flur, Schritte, die ganz klar in Richtung Wohnzimmer steuerten. Ein Blick auf Hermine sagte ihm, dass, wer auch immer es war, diesen Raum nicht betreten durfte, denn sie kauerte sich in ihrem Sessel zusammen, die Augen huschten hin und her, suchten nach einem Fluchtweg.

Irgendetwas mit ihr passiert und er würde heraus finden was und vor allem, wer ihr das angetan hatte!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **_sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich widme mich jetzt auch wieder den Fanfics ;) Dank an Liro, ich versuchs nächstes Mal deutlicher zu machen :), kurai91, fanjana, Matschi und julschn ... HEAGDL und ich hoffe es gefällt euch, ist allerdings nicht Beta gelesen, deswegen habt Nachsicht :)_ **R&R****  
**

**

* * *

Neun**

Fred stand auf, steuerte in Richtung Tür und stellte sich in den Türrahmen, verdeckte Hermine mit seinem Köper.

„Hallo, Bruderherz", sagte Ron und Fred runzelte die Stirn. Wieso kam er denn jetzt noch zurück?

„Hallo Ron", begrüßte Fred seinen Bruder und erwiderte das breite Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Bruders nicht ganz so euphorisch.

„Lässt du mich nicht rein?"

„Es wäre ein ungünstig, wenn du verstehst was ich meine." Ron lächelte wissend.

„Natürlich, Bruderherz, natürlich. Wer ist denn die Glückliche?"

„Das wüsstest du jetzt gerne, nicht war, Kleiner? Aber leider bleibt das mein Geheimnis", bevor noch etwas sagen konnte, beugte sich Fred ein wenig vor und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Vor allem, da ich sie nur für eine Nacht hier bei mir haben werde."

„Eine Proste...wie nennen die Muggel die Leute noch einmal, die sich für Geld verkaufen?" Fred zuckte zusammen.

„So etwas traust du mir zu?"

„Nein, aber so wie du es schilderst. Ich traue dir auch nicht die Masche zu, eine Frau so lange zu bezirzen, dass sie dir ohne weiteres in deine Wohnung folgt."

„Dann kennst du mir aber schlecht, Süßer", grinste Fred und machte dann eine abwinkende Handbewegung. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn du mich jetzt wieder alleine --", jemand näherte sich seinem Rücken und er wusste, dass sie es war.

„Hallo Ron", flüsterte Hermine und stellte sich neben ihn. Fred seufzte.

„Hermine, ich ... oh mein Gott", stotterte Ron los und ehe Hermine etwas dagegen tun konnte, hatte er sie zu sich in die Arme gerissen. „Du bist wieder da, wo warst du und warum?" Hermine, die sich keuchend aus seiner Umarmung befreite, suchte vorsichtshalber Schutz in Freds Nähe.

Fred folgte dem Impuls einen Arm um Hermine zu legen nicht, es hätte Rons Nerven zu sehr strapaziert.

„Nicht jetzt Ron, ich muss so wieso wieder los, ich ... lebt wohl ihr beiden", murmelte sie hastig und apparierte unter ihren Nasen davon.

* * *

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?", fauchte Ron fragend, ehe Fred auch nur ein Wort zu seiner Verteidigung hervorbringen konnte. 

„Ich habe nichts mit ihr gemacht, Kleiner."

„Wieso ist sie zu dir gekommen? Wieso nicht zu mir? Ihr beiden ward doch nie die besten Freunde, ihr habt nicht allerhand Sachen zusammen durch gestanden, ihr nicht", fauchte Ron bissig, warf seinem Bruder wütende Blicke zu.

„Hör mir zu, Kleiner. Du weißt nicht, was Hermine und mich verbindet, du wirst es nie wissen."

„Sag es mir", in seinen Augen lag ein seltsamer Glanz und Fred zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es dich etwas angeht."

„Fred, ich warne dich", sagte Ron leise, machte einen Schritt auf Fred zu und blickte ihm fest in die Augen.

„Du kannst mir nicht drohen, Ron, niemand kann das und jetzt verschwinde. Du bist mir zu aufbrausend."

„Ich bin aufbrausend? Du machst dich an mein Mädchen ran."

„Wenn ich es dir gerade noch einmal sagen darf", Freds Stimme wurde lauter als beabsichtigt, „Sie ist nicht dein Mädchen!"

„Aber sie wird es sein und dagegen kannst du mit deinem Charme nichts machen, gar nichts", er stieß seinem Bruder den Zeigefinger gegen die Brust, bevor er sich umdrehte und ebenfalls aus der Wohnung apparierte. Fred atmete auf. Hermine hätte sich ihm nicht zeigen dürfen, denn Ron würde nie den nötigen Respekt erlernen, um ihr in dieser schweren Situation zu helfen.

* * *

Hermine kam in ihrem Haus an und ihr Herz pochte hart gegen ihren Brustkorb. Sie musste die Erinnerungen loswerden, sie wollte sie loswerden, doch etwas in ihr wehrte sich mit aller Kraft dagegen. Wie sollte sie denn normal mit Fred umgehen, vielleicht sogar zu lassen, dass sich zwischen ihnen so etwas wie Liebe entwickelte, wenn sie die ganze Zeit die blauen Augen von ihm sah, das schwarze, strubbelige Haar? Vergessen war nicht immer so leicht, es war nur leicht, wenn man es von ganzem Herzen wollte. 

„Ach Krummbein", seufzte sie und nahm ihren Kater auf den Arm, der es sich mit einem leichten Fauchen gefallen ließ. Er fing jedoch beinahe sofort an zu schnurren, sobald Hermine ihr Gesicht in seinem weichen Fell vergrub.

„Es ist alles so schwer", wisperte sie und entließ Krummbein dann, der mit einem schnellen Satz auf den Sessel sprang und es sich bequem machte. Er blickte sie an und in seinen Augen schien die Frage zu liegen, warum sie es sich nicht einfacher machte?

Hermine war so naiv gewesen, einfach nur naiv, hatte nicht auf die Mädchen gehört, die sich ihre Freundinnen nannten, in Neuseeland. Sie hatten ihr gesagt, sie solle die Finger von ihm lassen, doch Hermine hatte es nicht geschafft. Diese blauen Augen, die scheinbar nur für sie gelächelt hatten, sein Charme, sein Lächeln, alles hatte einen Teil dazu beigetragen, dass es so gekommen war, wie es geschehen war.

* * *

Fred schlug die Augen auf. Für einen Augenblick fühlte er sich leicht, leicht um die Brust herum, doch dann wurde das Gefühl wieder schwer. Wenn er doch wenigstens wüsste, wo Hermine sich aufhielt, damit er zu ihr gehen konnte, ihr helfen konnte. Die Frage war doch, wollte sie überhaupt, dass sie ihm half? 

Auch Hermine hatte inzwischen die Welt des Schlafes verlassen und lag, mit offenen Augen auf ihrem Bett, starrte die Zimmerdecke an. Sie würde heute wieder zu Fred gehen und sie würde versuchen, die blauen Augen aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu bannen. Vielleicht würde sie Fred auch mit zu sich nach Hause nehmen.

„Fred, Bruderherz. Wie war deine einsame Nacht?", fragte George, der sich einen Eisbeutel machte und ihn sich gegen den Kopf drückte.

„Wann bist du wieder gekommen?", fragte Fred zurück und musterte seinen Bruder, der sich nun, da er seinen Kopf versorgt hatte, einen schnell wirkenden Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen mischte.

„So gegen vier. Habe ich dich geweckt?"

„Nein, hast du nicht. Ich nehme an, du has ordentlich gezecht?"

„Sieht man es mir etwa an?", fragte George erschrocken zurück und versuchte sein Gesicht in einem der Töpfe zu sehen, erfolglos.

„Überhaupt nicht", entgegnete Fred lächelnd und schmierte sich Marmelade auf sein Toast.

„Ist irgendwas passiert, während ich weg war?", wollte George wissen und sah seinen Bruder mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

„Sollte etwas geschehen sein?"

„Fred, du weißt genau, dass du mich nicht anlügen kannst. Ich sehe es dir an."

„Was siehst du mir an?" George knurrte.

„Dass etwas passiert ist, letzte Nacht. Wer war hier?"

„Der Kleine, sonst niemand", murmelte Fred gedankenverloren, doch George schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut, dann behalt dein Geheimnis für dich, ich kann scheinbar nichts dafür tun, dass du es mir sagst."

„Ich hab kein Geheimnis", sagte Fred, sah auf und wusste, dass er seinen Bruder nicht täuschen konnte.

Eine Eule klopfte gegen das Fenster und hinderte ihn daran, noch weiter nach zu forschen. George öffnete das Fenster und ließ die Eule herein, die auf Fred zu flog und ihm ihr Bein entgegen streckte.

Mit einem Blick wusste Fred, dass der Brief von Hermine war. Er erkannte ihre Schrift.

„Von wem?"

„Schon mal was von dem so genannten Postgeheimnis gehört?", fragte Fred zurück, während er aufstand und sich seine Jacke überzog.

„Wohin?"

„Du bist zu neugierig, Zwilling", grummelte Fred, schnappte sich den restlichen Toast und verließ die Wohnung.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **_Auch hier ist eine Entschuldigung fällig, und zwar, dass ich es nicht früher geschafft habe und die Chaps auch nicht immer sehr lang sind :) Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht es mir ;) Dank an: kurai91, LittleWhisper, Matschi, LovelyNearly und Fanjana...HEAGDL und wenn ich es mir so anschaue...scheinbar war ich doch schnell, ansonsten hätten nicht nur fünf Leute reviewt :) Viel Spaß beim Lesen...**R&R**_**  
**

**

* * *

Zehn**

_Lieber Fred,_

_wenn du willst, dann kannst du mich am Ufer der Themse finden, vor dem Tower of London._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Hermine_

Fred schmunzelte. Selbst in dieser kurzen Notiz steckte für ihn viel drin. Sie schien ihm zu vertrauen, ansonsten würde sie sich sicherlich nicht mit ihm treffen wollen. Mit dem letzten Bissen Toast im Mund verließ er die Winkelgasse. Er würde sich heute einmal wie ein Muggel benehmen, außerdem gab er Hermine somit viel mehr Zeit, da sie nicht einfach so apparieren würde.

* * *

Hermine erreichte den Tower in einer knappen halben Stunde. Eine Sonnenbrille auf der Nase und gekleidet in ein dunkelblaues Top, dunkelblaue Jeans und das Sweatshirt um die Hüften geschlungen sah sie ohne Frage gut aus. Touristen säumten den Eingang des Towers, die Sonne schien auf das Gras und ließ es noch grüner und weicher aussehen, als es war. Wehe dem, der den fein gestutzten Rasen betrat, der zweifellos der Stolz des Gärtners war. Hermine schmunzelte, als sie eine Familie sah, die sie an ihre eigene von früher erinnerte. Sie war auch in ihrer Kindheit mit ihren Eltern hier gewesen, Hermine hatte den Tower immer geliebt. Altes Gemäuer verschaffte ihr ein Gefühl, welches sie nicht zu beschreiben vermochte. 

Sie fand eine Bank unter einem der Bäume, ließ sich darauf nieder und betrachtete das Wasser, welches sich langsam und stetig seinen Weg stromabwärts suchte. Der Anblick hatte etwas Beruhigendes an sich.

Hermine verstaute die Sonnenbrille in ihrer Tasche, warf einen Blick auf ihr Handy, welches sie sich angeschafft hatte, um zu sehen, wie es um die Zeit stand. Sollte Fred sich auf Muggelart fortbewegen, würde er noch ein bisschen brauchen.

* * *

Fred war schon da, doch das wusste Hermine nicht. Er stand oben auf dem Wall des Towers und blickte mit einem sanften Ausdruck in seinen Augen auf ihren Hinterkopf. Es war nicht das Problem den Tower zu betreten, ohne zahlen zu müssen. Ein Zauberer hatte seine Möglichkeiten. Hinter ihm im Hof konnte er die Raben krächzen und die Touristen, die sich selbst zu dieser frühen Zeit hier eingefunden hatten, veranstalteten ihren eigenen Lärm. Sie waren die ersten, die es an diesem Tag schafften, den Tower zu besichtigen. Fred seufzte, gerade in dem Augenblick, als er eine Bewegung in seinem rechten Augenwinkel wahrnahm. Er blickte in die Richtung und seine Finger krampften sich um die Metallstreben vor ihm. Was suchte er hier?

* * *

„Hey Granger", sagte eine ihr allzu bekannte Stimme und sie legte seufzend ihr Buch weg, nachdem er sich neben sie gesetzt hatte. 

„Was willst du?", fragte sie leise, ohne den Blick vom Wasser zu nehmen.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Malfoy, scheinbar ehrlich, was Hermine veranlasste ihm einen Blick zuzuwerfen. Er grinste, aber es war nicht das Grinsen, was sie von ihm kannte, es hatte fast schon einen freundlichen Eindruck auf sie.

„Komm schon, Malfoy, es muss einen Grund haben, dass du schon wieder hier sitzt, neben einem Schlammblut und mit auch noch mit einem redest."

„Macht es dir Spaß, dich selber runter zu machen?", fragte er und hielt ihren Blick mit seinem fest. Hermine hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wie soll ich das verstehen?"

„Du hast unser Treffen vergessen", stellte Malfoy fest und entließ sie mit einem Zwinkern.

„Welches Treffen, Malfoy?", fragte Hermine, die ehrlich überrascht war.

„Draco", war die Antwort, die sie beinahe von der Bank warf, die ausgestreckte Hand von Malfoy…oder Draco, wenn er denn so wollte, half nichts zu ihrer Rettung bei. Skeptisch beäugte sie sie.

„Muss ich Angst haben?"

„Kein Gift dran, keine Bange."

„Bist du sicher?" Draco rollte mit den Augen.

„Tu mir den Gefallen."

„Dir einen Gefallen tun?"

„Mir einen Gefallen tun", sagte er und erneut schlicht sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

Zögernd streckte Hermine ihre Hand aus, nicht sicher, ob sie es wirklich tun sollte.

„Warum?", fragte sie und blickte Draco gerade heraus an.

„Weil ich einen neuen Anfang wagen will."

„Was ist mit deiner Welteinstellung?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nicht mehr vorhanden?" Ungewollt musste Hermine lächeln.

„Bedingung", sagte sie und sah ihn an. Er nickte und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Wenn ich das wirklich mache und Gott weiß warum ich es mache, dann will ich keine Beleidigungen mehr haben."

„Ist das nicht selbstverständlich, Hermine?", fragte Draco und umschloss seine Hand mit ihrer, die sich nur zögernd seiner entgegen gehoben hatte. Er ließ sie los und stand auf. Hermine starrte auf ihre Hand, sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie gerade getan hatte. Ein Händeschütteln mit ihrem Erzfeind oder viel mehr, ihrem ehemaligen Erzfeind.

„Was?", fragte sie perplex, als sie merkte, dass Draco immer noch mit ihr redete.

„Ich gehe jetzt."

„Ja...ja…okay, man sieht sich?", murmelte Hermine gedankenverloren und zuckte zurück, als Draco sein Gesicht nah vor ihres brachte.

„Nervös?", fragte er und seine arrogante Seite war wieder da. Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Wo denkst du hin?"

„Ich lese die Zeichen", entgegnete er ihr, doch ehe er noch etwas sagen konnte, durchschnitt eine, leicht säuerliche Stimme das Gespräch der beiden:

„Auszeit, Malfoy." Draco richtete sich wieder auf und musterte Fred, der lässig dastand, die Hände in den Hosentaschen und ein falsches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Verzeih, Weasley, ich habe dein Mädchen nicht angefasst."

„Ich bin nicht sein Mädchen", warf Hermine ein und fügte ein ‚noch' in Gedanken hinzu.

„Nicht? Dann bist du also noch frei? Ausgezeichnet", sagte Draco und feixte.

„Hau ab, Malfoy, du wirst hier nicht mehr gebraucht."

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde von jetzt an deine Augen auf ihr halten, man kann nie wissen, wer einem den Platz wegschnappt", erwiderte Draco und musterte Fred mit einem etwas geringschätzigen Blick. Hermine saß stumm da und betrachtete die beiden jungen Männer, der eine das komplette Gegenteil des anderen. Draco war es schließlich, der sich mit einem letzten Blick auf Hermine umdrehte und die gut bevölkerte Straße hinunterging.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, was er wollte?", fragte Hermine, kaum hatte sich Fred neben sie gesetzt und, ob sie es wollte oder nicht, einen Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt.

„Keine Ahnung, aber halt dich von ihm fern, Hermine." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte Fred von der Seite her an.

„Erzähl mir etwas", forderte sie ihn auf und er lächelte. Hermine fühlte ein leichtes Kribbeln in ihrer Magengegend und schmunzelte. Er konnte es immer noch.

„Was willst du wissen?"

„Wie hat Ron noch reagiert?" Fred verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

„Er hat mir gedroht, aber du willst nicht wissen, womit und warum und so weiter."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Sehr sicher."

„Wie geht es Harry?", fragte sie ihn und blickte hinaus aufs Wasser.

„Bestens…aber er braucht wieder einen kühlen Kopf in seiner Umgebung. Hermine, warum kommst du nicht offiziell wieder?" Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Kann ich dich etwas fragen, Fred?"

„Alles, Kleines." Seine Hand suchte ihre und umschloss sie. Hermine ließ es zu.

„Hat sich Harry je nach mir erkundigt, hat er sich Sorgen um mich gemacht?" Fred zögerte. Gedankenverloren spielte er mit Hermines Fingern, zuckte noch nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als Hermine ihm seine Hand entzog und sie in ihrem Schoß mit der anderen verflocht. Er würde ihr Zeit lassen.

„Weißt du, Hermine. Er ist ein wenig abgehoben, ein wenig viel, hat den Boden der Tatsachen verlassen. Seitdem der Krieg vorbei ist, schert es ihn nicht, ob sein Verhalten ihn unausstehlich macht. Harry scheint nur noch für die Berühmtheit zu leben und er lässt es uns manchmal auch deutlich spüren." Hermine nickte. Sie schwiegen für eine kurze Zeit, Fred musterte ihr Gesicht von der Seite und Hermine, die seine Blick fühlte, hielt ihre Augen auf das gegenüberliegende Ufer gerichtet.

„Hermine?", fragte Fred leise und dachte gar nicht daran, seinen Blick von ihr zu lösen.

„Ja?"

„Was ist passiert?" Hermine runzelte die Stirn und drehte ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung, zuckte beinahe zurück, als sie feststellte, dass ihre Nasenspitzen sich beinahe berührten. Seine blaugrauen Augen hielten ihre fest und Hermine fühlte zu ihrem Entsetzen, dass erneute Panik in ihr hoch kochte.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie zurück, obwohl sie genau wusste, wie er es meinte.

„Wer hat dich so verändert, dass du Angst davor hast, berührt zu werden?"

„Niemand."

„Du beschützt ihn?", wollte Fred wissen, überbrückte den Abstand zwischen ihren Nasenspitzen und stupste leicht gegen ihre.

„Ich beschütze niemanden, Fred", flüsterte Hermine. Zwei Wünsche fochten in ihr einen stummen Kampf. Der eine wollte, dass Fred sie küsste, der andere verlangte von ihr aufzustehen und zu gehen.

„Doch, Kleines, das tust du, auch wenn du es vielleicht nicht merkst. Aber wer auch immer dir das angetan hat, er kann dir nichts tun, ich bin hier und beschütze dich." Er kam näher, näher und näher und schließlich berührten seine Lippen leicht ihre. Der Augenblick dauerte nicht lange, die Panik ergriff die Oberhand und zwang Hermine aufzustehen, ihre Tasche zu packen und sich mit einem letzten Blick umzudrehen und zu flüchten.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** _Hiho...sry, es ist ein bisschen kurz, aber schreibt mal in der Schule, wo euch Lehrer im Nacken sitzen und ihr nicht so viel Zeit habt ... Dank an: kurai91, LovelyNearly, Tuniwell (Toni), fanjana (Jana), LittleWhisper und Matschi...HEAGDL ... und ich hoffe, ihr wisst, was ich auf mich nehme, nur weil mir langweilig ist und ich euch mit einem neuem Chappy happy machen will :)_ **_R&R _**

**_P.S nicht beta gelesen!_**

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel Elf**

„Fred?", eine Stimme schallte durch den Laden zu Fred hinauf und er seufzte auf, als er Harry erkannte.

„Ich bin oben", rief er runter und keine Minute später erschien Harry am Treppenabsatz. Die schwarzen Haare etwas länger als gewöhnlich, strubbelig wie immer, die grünen Augen hinter einer modischen Brille verborgen, Kontaktlinsen, so meinte Harry, würden ihm sein Image kaputt machen und modisch gekleidet, im Augenblick in Jeans und einem schwarzen T-Shirt.

„Hallo, Fred", sagte Harry und lächelte den Bruder seines besten Freundes an.

„Hey Harry, was kann ich für dich tun?" Fred war sich nie sicher, was Harry von ihm wollte, er wusste nicht mehr, was er von ihm denken sollte.

„Ich ... Ron hat gesagt, Hermine ist wieder da."

„Hat er das?", fragte Fred und spielte mit dem Löffel, den er gerade eben aus der Schublade geholt hatte, das Treffen mit Hermine noch frisch im Gedächtnis.

„Ja, hat er. Und ich weiß auch, dass du ... dass du und Hermine, ihr habt immer mehr als gut verstanden, aber das kann ich natürlich Ron nicht sagen, außerdem...wie auch immer, ich würde nur jetzt gerne wissen, wo sie ist."

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, Harry."

„Fred, komm schon. Du kannst es mir doch sagen, ich werde es auch Ron nicht wissen lassen, dass ich weiß, wo seine Angebetete ist." Fred hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum du gerade zu mir kommst. Zwischen Hermine und mir war nie mehr als Freundschaft. Wir haben uns eben nur sehr gut verstanden." Nun war es an Harry eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen.

„Ich weiß genauso gut wie du, dass du mich nicht verarschen kannst."

„Dann weißt du mehr als ich, ich erzähle die Wahrheit", entgegnete Fred und ließ den Löffel liegen, verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust. Harry seufzte.

„Nun gut, du musst es mir nicht sagen, ich finde sie auch ohne dich."

„Falls sie denn wieder in London ist, ne?" Fred lächelte nachsichtig. Harry würde sie nicht finden, schließlich wusste ja noch nicht einmal er, wo sie wohnte.

* * *

Hermine hatte es sich durch den Kopf gehen lassen, sie wusste was sie tat, auch wenn ihre stimmliche Begleitung die ganze Zeit über dagegen gewettert hatte. Hermine ignorierte sie.

Es war nicht schwer Harry zu finden. Sie wartete vor dem Tropfenden Kessel, wo sich schon eine beträchtliche Anzahl von Leuten angesammelt hatte.

Ein Raunen lief durch die Menge und Hermine blickte von ihrem Buch auf, welches sie sich vorsichtshalber eingesteckt hatte. Wer wusste denn, wie lange Harry brauchte, um durch die Winkelgasse zu kommen? Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass es sich eher um eine Gruppe von Frauen und Mädchen in jedem Alter handelte, als um eine Gruppe von Leuten. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. In ihrem Kopf waren immer mehr unnötige Gedanken und sie wusste nicht, womit es etwas zu tun hatte.

Sie las noch immer so viel, wie sie gelesen hatte, als sie noch in der Schule waren, allerdings waren es jetzt eher Bücher über das Leben oder über den geschichtlichen Hintergrund Londons, alles geschrieben von Muggelautoren. Hermine las keine Zaubererbücher mehr, es war teil ihrer Absonderung gewesen und sie hatte festgestellt, dass es ihr nichts ausmachte, auf die Bücher zu verzichten.

Hermine stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, erkannte einen schwarzen, verstrubbelten Haarschopf und seufzte. Es würde nicht leicht sein, mit Harry zu reden, wenn er wirklich den Boden der Tatsachen verlassen hatte. Sie hasste arrogante Leute. Mit einem Ruck stieß sie sich von der Hauswand ab, an der sie gelehnt hatte, schob sich die Sonnenbrille hoch auf die Nase und ging auf Harry zu, der, kaum hatte er den Tropfenden Kessel verlassen, umringt war von einer Schar dümmlich lächelnder Mädchen.

* * *

Fred sortierte Karteikarten ein, eine Art, die die Muggel benutzen, um Ordnung in ihre Läden zu bringen. Nachdem er nach fast zwei Monaten wieder einmal einen Blick in ihre Akten geworfen hatte, die normalerweise George überwachte, war er beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Harry gerade in eben jenem Moment die Winkelgasse verlassen und sonnte sich jetzt in der Bewunderung der Fans, die draußen vor dem Pub warteten. Dank der Muggelpresse war es Harry auch gelungen, ein Star in ihrer Welt zu werden, als Dank sozusagen, dass er sowohl ihre, als auch seine Welt gerettet hatte. Hermine und Ron hatten abgelehnt, dankend sogar.

„Hey Weasley", schnarrte eine, ihm nicht unbekannte Stimme und er schaute genervt auf, fragte sich, warum Malfoy es auch noch wagte, seinen Laden zu betreten.

„Was willst du?", fragte er zurück und gab seiner Stimme einen gelangweilten Klang.

„Dein Mädchen." Alarm brandete in Fred auf. Nicht, dass er glaubte, Malfoy konnte ein Konkurrent für ihn sein, aber sicher war er sich nicht, immerhin hatte Hermine Freundschaft mit ihm geschlossen und aus Freundschaft konnte schnell Liebe werden, wenn man wusste, was man machen musste.

_Denk doch gar nicht erst daran_, wies er sich selber zurecht.

„Sie ist nicht mein Mädchen." Sein Gegenüber hob eine Augenbraue.

„Nein, aber du willst sie haben."

„Woher willst du das wissen?" Malfoy grinste.

„Ich sehe es."

„Mimst du jetzt den totalen Menschenkenner, Malfoy?"

„Wohl kaum. Aber Weasley, ich werde sie haben. Sie war schon immer eine Hübsche, aber jetzt, da ich nicht mehr an meinem Vater gebunden bin, wird sie wohl oder übel mir gehören und dagegen kannst weder du, noch irgendjemand anderes etwas tun." Fred lachte trocken.

„Meinst du ehrlich, dass Hermine sich auf dich einlässt? Denkst du ehrlich, sie ist so blöd und fällt auf deine billigen Tricks rein?"

„Wir werden sehen", erwiderte er, drehte sich um und schien gehen zu wollen, doch Malfoy zögerte und als er sich umdrehte, lag ein unheilverkündendes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Wie wichtig ist Hermine dir?"

„Geht dich das etwas an?", verlangte Fred zu wissen, ohne den Blick von seinen Karteikarten zu nehmen.

„Nun", die Stimme von Malfoy schien näher als gesund und als Fred aufblickte, stellte er fest, dass sich der junge Mann demonstrativ mit seinen Händen auf dem Tisch gestützt hatte und sich zu ihm hinbeugte. „Ich dachte nur, ich sollte es wissen, damit ich mir immer wieder sagen kann, dass ich dir den größten Schatz in deinem mickrigen Leben weggenommen habe." Fred zuckte innerlich zusammen. Hermine war ... sie war einfach besonders und bei der Vorstellung, dass dieses Ekel seine Finger auf ihrer Haut hatte, löste einen Würgereiz in ihm aus. Er rümpfte die Nase.

„Ich würde sogar mit dir wetten, dass sie nicht auf deine Machosprüche reinfällt." Ein Grinsen breitete sich erneut auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers aus und Fred wurde eine Hand mit langen, schlanken Fingern entgegen gestreckt.

„Drei Monate."

„Drei Monate?"

„Derjenige, der es schafft, in drei Monaten einen echten Kuss von ihr zu bekommen, hat gewonnen und wird sie behalten."

„Sie ist kein Stück Vieh, über das wir diskutieren können", zischte Fred, doch das Grinsen wurde größer, auch wenn es kaum noch größer werden konnte, es schien aus seinem Gesicht zu springen.

„Wer sagt, dass sie es je erfahren muss? Oder hast du Angst Weasley?" Nun war es an Fred eine Augenbrauche hochzuziehen.

„Ich soll Angst haben? Du hast keine Chance Malfoy, drei Monate." Er schüttelte kurz die Hand von ihm und ließ Malfoy los, als hätte er sich verbrannt. „Aber ich habe Einschränkungen", setzte Fred noch schnell hinzu, bevor sein Konkurrent den Laden verlassen konnte. Malfoy drehte sich wieder um und warf ihm einen Blick zu.

„Welche?"

„Irgendetwas ist mit Hermine passiert und ich will nicht, dass sie an den Erinnerungen kaputt geht. Ein wirklicher Kuss von ihr, heißt ihr Zeit lassen. Wir drängen sie zu nichts, es sei denn, du willst eine seelisch kaputte Freundin haben."

„Nein, dann nützt sie mir nichts."

„Also, ein Liebesgeständnis und einen wahren Kuss in drei Monaten. Wer es schafft, gehört ihr."

„Umgekehrt, Wealsey. Wer es schafft, besitzt sie." Fred zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wie auch immer du es nennen magst."

„Wie willst du wissen, ob ich dir die Wahrheit sage, wenn ich dir in ca. anderthalb Monaten sage, dass sie mich liebt?"

„Wir schwören eben, dass wir die Wahrheit sagen werden. Sollte es sich als falsch herausstellen, erfährt Hermine alles." Malfoy nickte.

„Gut. Dann werde ich mich mal auf die Suche nach meiner Angebeteten machen." Er grinste, ein Grinsen, das einen Schauer über Freds Rücken jagte. Es würde nicht einfach werden.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N **_hey...sry, dass ich erst so spät wieder dabei bin, aber jetzt sind ja bald osterferien und das heißt, ich habe ZEIT :) Dank an: Schattenengl, kurai91, Honigdrache, Matschi und Mugenjin...HEAGDL und noch was...da haben doch ein paar leute den reviewbutton vll nicht gefunden ... der ist unten und wird mit den worten 'submit review' betitelt ... also draufklicken und review reinschreiben, bitte ;) ich brauch eure reviews doch :) **R&R**_

**

* * *

Zwölf**

„Entschuldigt mich, bitte, ich muss gehen", murmelte Harry und Hermine kam es so vor, als sei er abwesend, mit den Gedanken woanders, nicht daran interessiert von einer Menschenmenge gesagt zu bekommen, wie toll er war. Die Autogramme, die er verteilte, schienen irgendwie leblos und hastig dahin geschrieben.

Hermine verschwand in der Menge, sobald er in ihrer Nähe kam. Sie hatte nicht vor, ihn hier anzusprechen, vor allem Leuten, sie wusste ja noch nicht einmal, wie er reagieren würde…

_Ich sage dir, es ist eine schwachsinnige Idee…er wird dir nicht zu hören_, meldete sich die gedankliche Stimme zu Wort.

_Lass mich_

_Nein, du hast doch selber gedacht, dass es schwer wird. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du dir unnötigen Stress machst? _Hermine grummelte und achtete nicht weiter auf die Einwände, die die Stimme von sich gab, sondern löste sich aus der, immer noch dümmlich lächelnden Menge und wartete auf Harry, der sich endlich seinen Weg gebahnt hatte, nicht ohne seinen Fans klar zu machen, dass es für heute nicht mehr Autogramme als die gegebenen geben würde.

Er ging so nah an ihr vorbei, dass sie seinen typischen Geruch einatmen konnte, ein Gemisch aus einfach nur Harry und ein bisschen Aftershave. Harry lief die Straße entlang, die auf eine weitaus besser bevölkerte Straße führte, als die, die vor dem Tropfenden Kessel entlang lief. Hermine folgte ihm, die Augen immer noch hinter der Sonnenbrille versteckt und ihr Gesicht hielt sie eher gesenkt.

Ehe Hermine klar wurde, dass er angehalten hatte, lief sie in seinen Rücken hinein. Harry wirbelte herum, fing die stolpernde Hermine auf und lächelte sie an.

„Aufpassen, meine Liebe. Es wird nicht immer jemand da sein, der Sie so retten kann, wie ich…", murmelte Harry, stellte Hermine wieder auf die Füße und wollte sich schon umdrehen, als sie ihn am Arm packte und festhielt. Harry runzelte die Stirn und blickte sie mit seinen intensiv grünen Augen fragend an. Er trug einen dunkelblaues Sweatshirt, darunter ein, so schien es, dunkelgrünes T-Shirt und eine Jeans. „Kann ich Ihnen sonst noch irgendwie helfen?" Hermine antwortete nicht, sondern sah ihn durch ihre Sonnenbrille an, wunderte sich, dass er seine ehemalige beste Freundin nicht erkannte. Plötzlich legte sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, seine Finger umfassten ihre Hand und lösten sie vorsichtig von seinem Arm.

„Sie wollen sicherlich ein Autogramm. Sie haben Glück, ich habe noch eine einzelne Karte übrig", sagte er und seine Stimme war geschäftlich freundlich. Hermine sagte immer noch nichts, er fasste sich in die hintere Hosentasche und zog eine, recht zerknittert aussehende Autogrammkarte heraus, zückte einen Stift und schrieb mit schwungvollen Buchstaben seinen Namen auf die Karte.

„Sie müssen sich doch nicht schämen, es ist etwas ganz natürliches, dass sie jemand begehren, der außerhalb Ihrer Reichweite liegt und sie deshalb zu schüchtern sind, um danach zu fragen." Wenn sie nicht gewusst hätte, dass er es nicht zu ihr gesagt hätte, wenn er wüsste wer sie war, wäre sie ihm wahrscheinlich an den Hals gesprungen, doch die nächste Bemerkung würde ihm vielleicht ebenso vor den Kopf stoßen, wie seine es getan hatte:

„Du bist wie Lockhart", entgegnete sie und ignorierte die Hand von ihm, die ihr die Autogrammkarte entgegen streckte. Sein Lächeln verschwand.

„Wie bitte?"

„Du bist wie Lockhart, Harry. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du mal zu einem selbstverliebten Affen wirst." Er steckte die Autogrammkarte zurück in seine Hosentasche, in seinen Augen lag ein leicht verletzter Ausdruck und auch Kälte hatte sich hinein geschlichen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Sie das Recht dazu haben, über mich zu urteilen, Miss", sagte er schroff.

„Oh doch, ich glaube, dass habe ich." Hermine nahm mit einer flüssigen Bewegung die Sonnenbrille von der Nase, verstaute sie seelenruhig in ihrer Tasche und blickte Harry dann direkt in die Augen. Er schnappte nach Luft.

„Was--", setzte er an, doch er entschied sich dagegen und riss Hermine stattdessen in seine Arme. „Oh mein Gott, mach das nie wieder, hörst du? Es tut mir Leid, Mine, es tut mir so Leid. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du…wie lange bist du schon wieder in London? Warum hast du dich nie bei uns gemeldet? Wo warst du verdammt noch mal?" Hermine, die von den Fragen nicht überrascht war, schälte sich lächelnd aus seiner Umarmung.

„Weg, Harry, einfach nur weg. Es ändert nichts daran, dass ich es war. Du bist wie Lockhart."

„Hermine, du weißt, dass es nicht stimmt?"

„Sie müssen sich nicht schämen...", äffte sie ihn nach und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Hast du je daran gedacht, dass nicht jede junge Frau oder jedes Mädchen, was dir hinterherläuft, ein Autogramm von dir haben will?"

„Du hast nichts gesagt…", versucht Harry sich zu verteidigen, doch Hermine konnte Zweifel in seinen Augen lesen.

„Es geht doch gar nicht darum, Harry. Sieh dich an. Hast du es ehrlich nötig, dich so aufzuführen, wie es jeder Prominenter tut? Arrogant und selbstsicher bis es kaum noch geht? Was sagt Ginny dazu? Deine Freundin, Kate? Liebt sie dich überhaupt?"

„Woher weißt du von Kate?" Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Woher weiß ich von Kate? Woher weiß ich, dass du dich aufführst, wie Lockhart? Weil ich dich gesehen habe, Harry", murmelte sie mit leiser Stimme und blickte an ihm vorbei in den Himmel. Er seufzte.

„Hast du je mal daran gedacht, dich in mich hineinzuversetzen?", fragte er, lächelte sie an und nun, da es nicht mehr gekünstelt war, erkannte sie die Mattheit, die hinter seinen Augen lauerte.

„Natürlich nicht, ich will schließlich nicht so sein, wie du im Augenblick bist. Ich habe einen anderen Harry gekannt und die Frage ist, wo ist dieser Harry jetzt?"

„Weg", war seine schlichte Antwort, seine Hände glitten in seine Hosentaschen und sein Blick nahm etwas Abwesendes an.

„Dann finde ihn wieder", sagte Hermine fordernd, zog seine Hände aus den Hosentaschen und umschloss sie. Harry blickte sie an.

„Hermine, es ist nicht so einfach, wie du vielleicht denkst. Es ist … vielleicht ist es eine Art Selbstschutz, dieses Gehabe. Du weißt nicht wie es ist, wenn du ständig von irgendwelchen Leuten, hauptsächlich Frauen jeder Altersstufe angesprochen wirst. Deine Freundin misstraut dir, die Eifersucht geht einem auf den Wecker, aber auf der anderen Seite kannst du dagegen nichts tun…du genießt die Aufmerksamkeit und hasst sie…ich habe aufgegeben sie zu hassen." Hermine runzelte die Stirn, Harrys Finger lagen warm in ihren.

„Was ist mit Ginny?"

„Müssen wir das hier besprechen? Können wir nicht zu mir gehen?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Von mir aus", sagte sie und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Wir apparieren."

„Harry … Harry, ich habe so lange nicht mehr", flüsterte Hermine entsetzt, doch das Lächeln, welches Harry ihr schenkte, ließ alle Zweifel dahin schmelzen.

„Du warst, bist, die beste Hexe, die ich je in meinem Leben getroffen habe. Erzähl mir nicht, du hast verlernt zu apparieren."

* * *

Hermine schlug die Augen auf. Sie befand sich auf einer großen Terrasse in einem, scheinbar feinen Stadtviertel von London. Der Blick wurde nicht durch Häuser getrübt, die Terrasse lag so hoch, dass man über die Dächer blicken konnte, direkt auf den Tower. Hermine liebte den Ausblick, kaum hatte sie ihn das erste Mal genossen. 

„Wie kommt es, dass die Muggel nicht merken, dass wir so hoch sind, über allen anderen?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war neben ihr angekommen und hatte sich, kaum hatte er sich versichert, dass Kate nicht da war, auf einen der Liegestühle fallen lassen, die Beine von sich gestreckt und blickte nun zu ihr auf.

„Ich wusste auch nichts von diesem Haus, bis mir … bis mir Lupin von der ehemaligen Wohnung meiner Eltern erzählt hat, in einem Zaubererhaus in London, ganz oben, mit Blick auf den Tower. Meine Mutter hat den Tower geliebt, weißt du?" Hermine wandte sich zu ihm um. In der Schule hatte Harry nie ein Wort über seine Eltern verloren.

„Das ist die Wohnung deiner Eltern?"

„Sie war es mal, ja…", erwiderte er und deutete mit einer Hand auf das Ende seines Stuhls. Hermine ließ sich auf die Kante nieder, ihre Tasche stellte sie neben sich auf den Boden. Harry setzte sich auf, bettete die Unterarme auf seine Knie und lächelte Hermine an, die leicht zurücklächelte.

„Also", sagte Hermine und versuchte das Gespräch wieder auf das Thema zu lenken, wo es ursprünglich auch gewesen war, „Was ist mit dir und Ginny passiert?" Harry seufzte, sein Blick blieb irgendwo in der Ferne hängen.

„Nun…wir waren zusammen, ungefähr noch ein Jahr nachdem du verschwunden bist. Wir waren…wir waren glücklich. Aber dann, dann geschah es, dass ich … dass ich den Boden der Tatsachen verlassen habe, dass ich verlernt habe, einfach nur Harry zu sein. Du kennst Ginny, sie hat versucht es mir auszubläuen, hat mich darum gebeten, dass der alte Harry wieder zurückkommt. Und sie ist eifersüchtig, das weißt du auch. Für sie war es besonders schwer, mit anzusehen, wie die gesamte Londoner Frauengemeinschaft an meinem Rockzipfel hing…", Hermine lächelte bei dieser Formulierung und wartete darauf, dass Harry weiter sprach.

„An einem Abend haben wir uns gestritten. Sie ist gegangen und ich habe mir diese Wohnung hier gesucht. Eigentlich wollten Ginny und ich zusammen einziehen. Ich war mir sogar sicher, dass ich ihr einen Heiratsantrag mache…was daraus geworden ist, siehst du. Wir reden zwar noch miteinander, aber und da kann Ginny mir erzählen was sie will, es ist einen Kälte zwischen mir und ihr, die ich nicht wegbekommen kann…"

„Ginny ist eigen in solchen Sachen", murmelte Hermine.

„Tja, und jetzt ist da Kate. Ich habe sie kennen gelernt, als ich wieder einmal von autogrammsüchtigen Mädchen umringt war. Sie stand auch da, wollte aber eines für ihre kleine Schwester haben, die sich nicht getraut hat, mich selber zu fragen. Irgendwie sind wir ins Gespräch gekommen. Sie ist eine Hexe…nach ein, zwei Treffen war ich mir für meine Teil sicher, dass ich mehr als Freundschaft für sie empfinde. Wir … wir heiraten in einem Monat." Es war ein Schock für Hermine, ein Magenschlag, den sie nicht erwartet hatte und der sie deswegen umso härter traf.

„Was?"

„Wir heiraten in einem Monat", wiederholte Harry und brachte ein schiefes Lächeln zustande.

„Warum?"

„Warum heiratet man, Hermine? Wir lieben uns, wir wohnen schon zusammen…sie müsste eigentlich auch jeden Moment nach Hause kommen." Hermine hob eine Augenbraue.

„Liebst du sie wirklich? Du machst mir --", Harry unterbrach sie mit einem Kopfschütteln:

„Ja, ich liebe sie, ich liebe Kate, ich liebe sie, verdammt noch mal." Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, seine Stimme war lauter geworden und Hermine wusste, dass Harry ihr nicht die Wahrheit erzählte. Seine Fähigkeit, sich zu verstellen, mochte vielleicht bei Leuten klappen, die ihn nicht so gut kannten, wie sie. Er war ihr bester Freund, in der Schule hatte er sich ihre Probleme angehört. Hermine war immer eher zu Harry gegangen, als zu Ron. Die Tatsache, dass Ron mehr als Freundschaft von Hermine wollte und sie ihm das nicht geben konnte, hatte Harry mehr und mehr zu ihrem besten Freund gemacht, der sie, so glaubte Hermine zumindest, in und auswendig kannte.

„Warum machst du das, Harry?"

„Warum mache ich was?" Hermine beugte sich vor, legte ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm und lächelte ihn sanft an.

„Warum du dir etwas aufzwingst, was du vielleicht gar nicht haben willst, was vielleicht nicht das ist, was du wirklich willst."

_Lass jetzt bloß nicht die Psychologin raushängen_, meldete sie die trocken klingende Stimme zu Wort und Hermine knirschte mit den Zähnen.

_Du kannst auch nicht einmal deinen Mund halten oder?_

_Nein, wieso sollte ich? Ist es nicht meine Aufgabe, dein Leben zur Hölle zu machen!_

_Hau ab…_ Ein leises Lachen war die Antwort, auf Hermines innerlichen Schrei und als sie aufblickte, sah sie, dass Harry sie mit einem fragenden Blick musterte. Hermine lächelte und wartete darauf, dass er ihr antwortete. Er wollte gerade ansetzen, als man jemanden rufen hörte:

„Harry, Schatz? Ich bin wieder zu Hause." Hermine stand auf.

„Ich glaube, ich gehe besser", murmelte sie leise und wollte schon den Zauberstab zücken, als Harry, die schnellen Reflexe eines Quidditchspieler waren immer noch vorhanden, aufgesprungen war und sie am Arm fasste.

„Nein, bitte, ich möchte dich Kate vorstellen und außerdem…ich habe dich seit vier Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, bitte, Mine, bleib hier." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und wappnete sich auf ihre erste Begegnung mit der zukünftigen Ehefrau ihres besten Freundes.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N **_So, ein bisschen schneller, deswegen mecker ich auch nicht, dass da nur drei, super nette, reviews angekommen sind ... Dank an: kurai91, Mugenjin und LittleWhisper...HEAGDL und hoffe, ihr habt erneut Spaß beim Lesen, ist was kurz und am Ende sicherlich scheiße, aber eure Meinung dürft ihr gerne dalassen :) **R&R**_

**ACHTUNG: nicht beta-gelesen...sry **

**

* * *

Dreizehn**

„Harry?", rief Kate erneut fragend und trat schließlich auf die Terrasse hinauf. Ihre Augen glitten kurz an Hermine herunter, doch dann schlich sich ein künstliches Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und sie wandte sich an Harry, ging auf ihn zu, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und stellte sich demonstrativ eng neben ihn.

„Kate", sagte Harry und es schien ihm ein wenig unangenehm zu sein, dass Kate sich so nah an ihn herandrückte, „Das ist Hermine, meine beste Freundin."

„Die Hermine?"

„Die Hermine", kam Hermine Harry zuvor, streckte eine Hand aus und wartete darauf, dass Kate sie schüttelte. Kate übersah die ihr dargebotene Hand.

„Ich habe Fred und George von unserer Plänen erzählt und die beiden sind begeistert." Hermine hob eine Augenbraue, ließ ihre Hände in ihren Hosentaschen verschwinden und beobachtete ihr Gegenüber. Die schwarzen Haare offen und an den unteren Enden gelockt, die blauen Augen zuckte immer mal wieder zu Hermine hinüber, doch ansonsten nahm sie sie gar nicht war. Kate war klein, einen halben Kopf kleiner als Hermine und schlank. Ohne Frage, sie sah gut aus, aber etwas an ihrem Verhalten machte Hermine klar, dass sich Kate bei ihr keine Pluspunkte verdienen konnte.

„Kate, ich finde es alles sehr schön und mich freut es auch ungemein, dass Fred und George es so gut aufgenommen haben, aber … aber ich möchte mich … ich möchte mich noch etwas mit Hermine unterhalten, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

„Hermine? Ach ja, Hermine", stellte Kate, etwas dümmlich wirkend fest und wandte sich mit einem strahlenden und vollkommen unechten Lächeln an Hermine. „Harry hat ja schon so viel von dir erzählt, es ist doch in Ordnung, wenn wir uns duzen. Schließlich werden wir heiraten, ich weiß nicht, ob Harry es dir erzählt hat! Die ganze Familie, oh Pardon, der ganze Bekanntenkreis ist in heller Aufregung." Hermine lächelte zuckersüß zurück.

„Harry?", fragte sie in einem betont freundlichen Tonfall, „Kann ich dich bitte für einen Augenblick unter vier Augen sprechen?" Kates Lächeln blieb standhaft.

„Vor mir musst du nichts verheimlichen, Hermine, ich weiß eh alles, was in Harrys Leben vor sich geht, daher …"

„Entschuldige bitte, aber ich denke, ich kann besser beurteilen, was ich vor dir ausbreiten möchte und was nicht", antwortete Hermine und ihr Tonfall war immer noch freundlich, auch wenn hinter ihren Augen der Zorn loderte. Harry warf einen Blick zwischen den beiden hin und her und nickte schließlich. Er packte Hermine an einer Hand und zog sie in Richtung Wohnzimmer, an der Küche vorbei, hinein in ein kleines Zimmer, welches voller Sachen stand, die Hermine an ihre Schulzeit erinnerten.

„Was war denn das?", fragte Harry, lehnte sich gegen eines der Bücherregale und warf Hermine einen Blick zu.

„Ich kann es wirklich nicht glauben, Harry", fauchte Hermine, blickte ihn kalt an und fuhr fort: „Ich kann es wirklich nicht glauben, dass du Ginny gegen so eine dahergelaufen Ziege eintauschst. Hast du dir eigentlich mal Gedanken darüber gemacht, was ihr später einmal machen wollt? Worüber willst du dich denn mit ihr unterhalten? Meinst du vielleicht, ihr könnt über Quidditch reden? Kate sieht mir nach der Person aus, die Angst hat, sich ihre Fingernägel dreckig zu machen--", Hermine hätte sicherlich noch weiter gezetert, wenn Harry nicht einen Schritt auf sie zu gemacht hätte und sich nun mit den Händen neben ihr auf dem Schreibtisch abstützte, sodass sein Gesicht auf gleicher Höhe mit ihrem war.

„Hör auf, ja?", zischte er und Bitterkeit schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Was soll ich denn machen? Sag mir, wie ich Ginny wiederbekommen kann? Aber warum, ich liebe Kate, wo ist der Unterschied?" Hermine hob eine Augenbraue.

„Der Unterschied ist da", sagte sie und tippte Harry gegen die Brust, „Ich weiß ganz sicher, dass du sie nicht liebst, sondern dass du nur jemanden suchst, der deinem Image gerecht wird. Meine Güte, wirf dein Gehirn wieder an, Junge. Sie ist nichts für dich."

„Wieso denkst du, dass du es beurteilen kannst?", fragte Harry und lehnte sich noch etwas weiter vor. Hermine, die die Panik tief in sich fühlte, die durch die Nähe von Harry ausgelöst wurde, versuchte sie zu ignorieren.

„Fragst du mich das wirklich, Harry?"

„Natürlich."

„Wir sind sieben Jahre zusammen zur Schule gegangen, du hast mir deine Probleme erzählt, ich dir meine. Wir haben über Sachen stundenlang geredet. Denkst du nicht, dass man jemanden dadurch verdammt gut kennen lernt? Und wenn ich denke, dass du sie nicht liebst, dann solltest du das wenigstens vor mir zugeben. Und noch was", fügte sie hinzu, als sie sich vorsichtig unter Harrys Armen hinwegduckte: „Ich bin nicht zurückgekommen, um mich mit dir über Mädchen zu streiten. Mach, was für dich am besten ist, aber komm nachher nicht zu mir und beschwer dich. Denk einfach noch einmal darüber nach", schloss sie, zückte den Zauberstab und disapparierte.

* * *

Fred lehnte den Kopf in den Nacken und genoss die letzten Sonnenstrahlen, die ihm auf sein Gesicht fielen. Innerlich brannte das schlechte Gewissen gegenüber Hermine. Natürlich wollte er, dass sie beide wieder zusammenkamen, dass es wieder so war, wie in den alten Zeiten, aber er hätte nie mit Draco wetten sollen… 

_Ich sage es ihr einfach_, dachte er und wollte sich schon aufsetzen, als sein Ego die Überhand gewann. Warum sollte er vor einem Malfoy, der ihn sein ganzes Leben über schikaniert hatte, wieso sollte er vor so einem Arschloch klein beigeben? Er würde die Wette sowieso gewinnen, Hermine würde sich in ihn verlieben, nicht in Draco.

„Fred? Was machst du hier?", fragte eine Stimme und Fred lächelte. Er konnte gleich jetzt anfangen, Hermine zu umgarnen. Fred öffnete die Augen und blickte Hermine an, die den Trageriemen ihrer Tasche umklammerte und auf ihn hinuntersah.

„Eigentlich sitze ich hier nur dumm rum, aber ich habe natürlich gehofft, dass du hier vorbei kommst."

„Schleimer", murmelte Hermine und lächelte. Fred packte sie an der Hand und zog sie neben sich auf die Bank.

„Weißt du was Hermine?"

„Nein?"

„Du bist ein außergewöhnliches Mädchen. Und ich kann es nicht verstehen, dass da jemand war, der dir etwas angetan hat…", Fred drehte sich zu ihr um, doch Hermines Blick war auf das gegenüberliegende Ufer gerichtet. Sie wirkte abwesend und irgendwie zerbrechlich. „Hermine?", fragte er leise und legte eine Hand an ihre Wange. Sie zuckte zusammen und wollte ausweichen, doch Fred hinderte sie daran.

„Fred, bitte", flüsterte Hermine und in ihren Augen lag eine Angst, die ihm noch nie aufgefallen war. Er ließ seine Hand sinken und sie verschwand.

„Wer war es zum Teufel noch mal?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, doch vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie ihn ganz genau, die schwarzen, zerwuschelten Haare, die blauen Augen, sein Lächeln, einfach alles.

„Ist es nicht egal?", fragte sie leise und sah Fred an.

„Nein, es ist nicht egal, Hermine. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich dir gegenüber verhalten soll, ich kann dich ja noch nicht einmal freundschaftlich in den Arm nehmen…", er verstumme und wandte den Blick ab. Auf Hermines Armen bildete sich eine leichte Gänsehaut und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit kochte Wut in ihr hoch. Er war schuld daran, dass sie eine Angst erlebte, deren Ursprung sie nicht bekämpfen konnte. Zögernd hob sie eine Hand und umschloss Freds. Fred blickte sie an, der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war undeutbar.

„Fred, ich--", setzte sie an, doch Fred schüttelte den Kopf, hob ihre Hand gegen seine Mund und küsste leicht ihre Fingerspitzen. Die Panik klopfte an, Hermine konnte es spüren und nun versuchte sie, sie zu ignorieren.

„Wir gehen es langsam an, Hermine, keine Bange, ich lasse dir die Zeit, die du brauchst." Sie drehte ihr Gesicht von seinem Weg, aus Angst, dass er die Tränen in ihren Augen sah. Wahrscheinlich würde sie es nie schaffen, eine richtige Beziehung zu Fred aufzubauen…


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N **_sry, das es so lange gedauert hat (Ich fang die Überschriften auch immer gleich an :) Dank an: kurai91, Woodgirl, np, LovelyNearly, zurückknuddel, mugenjin...heagdl ... eine bitte an alle, die die story lesen, ich freu mich immer so dolle über eure reviews, mögt ihr mir nicht diese freude machen und reviewen! bitte /mit hundeblick anseh/ wie gesagt, ich würd ich freuen :) **R&R**_

**

* * *

Vierzehn**

Hermine erreichte, nachdem sie erneut vor Fred geflüchtet war, die Straße in der sie wohnte. Die Häuser sahen alle etwas heruntergekommen aus, doch Hermine liebte ihre Straße.

Jemand saß vor ihrem Haus auf der Treppe, sie konnte es durch den Zaun und die lichte Hecke sehen. Überrascht war sie allerdings, dass ihr Besucher sich als Draco herausstellte. Kaum stand sie vor dem kleinen Gartentor, welches sie angebracht hatte, stand er auf und klopfte sich lächelnd den Dreck von der Rückseite seiner Hose.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Hermine, während sie an ihm vorbei ging und die, ihr freundlich entgegen gestreckte Hand einfach übersah. Sie war nicht in der Stimmung einen jungen Mann zu empfangen, nicht, nachdem sie einen gerade hatte sitzen lassen.

„Nun, ich dachte, ich komme dich einfach mal besuchen", erwiderte er und stieg hinter ihr die Treppen hinauf.

„Woher weißt du meine Adresse?"

„Kontakte, Hermine, Kontakte." Hermine drehte sich um, hob eine Augenbraue und schloss dann die Tür auf. „Kann ich mit rein kommen?", fragte Draco vorsichtig und Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Sie kannte keinen fragenden und, im Augenblick machte er so den Eindruck auf sie, einfühlsamen Draco Malfoy.

„Seit wann fragst du, ob du eintreten darfst oder nicht?" Er warf ihr einen Blick zu.

„Ich dachte immer, so etwas tut man unter neuen Freunden, bei denen man sich noch nicht die Dreistigkeit erlauben darf und einfach mitkommt." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ die Tür hinter sich offen stehen. „Das nehme ich als ein ‚Ja'", rief Draco in den Flur hinein, trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Was willst du hier, Draco?", fragte Hermine, während sie gegen ihre Küchenzeile lehnte, ein Glas mit Wasser in der Hand, Krummbein strich ihr schnurrend um die Beine.

„Dich besuchen?"

„Warum?"

„Hör auf, dumme Fragen zu stellen, du bist nicht dumm, also spiel nicht die dumme, kleine, süße Hexe." Hermine schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und nahm einen Schluck aus dem Glas, als ihr ihre guten Manieren wieder einfielen.

„Tschuldige, willst du auch was trinken?" Draco lächelte sie an und nickte.

„Danke", sagte er, als Hermine ihm ein Glas in die Hand drückte. Hermine zog ihre Hand zurück und bemerkte, dass Dracos Finger leicht über ihre Handrückseite strichen. Sie blieb etwas unschlüssig stehen und kehrte dann wieder zu ihrem Platz an der Küchenzeile zurück, verwirrt. Draco hingegen lächelte selbstzufrieden in sein Glas hinein und hielt Krummbein, der langsam auf ihn zutapste eine Hand hin.

„Hermine, hör mal, ich wollte dich etwas fragen."

„Was denn?", fragte Hermine, die aus ihren Gedanken schreckte.

„Und zwar wollte ich dich fragen, ob du … du und Fred, seit ihr zwei wirklich nicht zusammen?"

„Wieso sollten wir?"

„Parkinson hat in der Schule mal was verlauten lassen." Hermine schnaubte.

„Du glaubst doch nicht ehrlich das, was dir diese Schlampe erzählt hatoder?" Draco hob den Blick und sah sie geradeheraus an.

„Falls es dir damals nicht aufgefallen war, aber Parkinson war meine … nun ja, nennen wir es Bettgefährtin und während wir gewisse Sachen gemacht haben, die für dein jungfräuliches Gemüt sicherlich keine Medizin sind, hat sie mir so einiges erzählt." Hermine verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, alleine die Vorstellung reichte, um ihr Übelkeit zu schenken.

„Ähm…ich denke nicht, dass du es dir anmaßen kannst, darüber zu urteilen, ob ich Jungfrau bin oder nicht." Scheinbar uninteressiert hob Draco den Blick, sah Hermine in die Augen, während er dem schnurrenden Krummbein über das Fell strich.

„Bist du noch Jungfrau?", fragte er beiläufig und nippte an seinem Wasser. Mit einem Knall stellte Hermine ihr Wasserglas auf die Spüle.

„Das geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an, Malfoy", fauchte sie und blitzte ihn an.

„Also bist du noch", folgerte Draco ruhig und nahm den Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht.

„Du vergisst dich", zischte Hermine leise und verschwand aus der Küche, hinaus in ihren kleinen, durch einen hohen Baum hauptsächlich im Schatten liegenden Garten. Das Gras war grün, ein Tisch und ein Stuhl standen auf der kleinen Terrasse und Blumen tummelten sich in einem, schon beinahe winzigen Blumenbeet. Sie schlang die Arme um sich selber und versuchte die plötzliche Kälte aus ihren Knochen zu vertreiben. Krummbein war an ihr vorbeigeschossen und in einem der Büsche verschwunden, die ihren Garten begrenzten.

_Was war das?_, fragte die Stimme leise und Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie konnte fühlen, dass Draco die Terrasse betrat und langsam auf sie zukam. Vollkommen unvorbereitet traf sie allerdings die Tatsache, dass er vorsichtig, beinahe zögernd seine Arme um ihre Hüfte schlang, sie kurz festhielt, während er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte:

„Hör zu, es tut mir Leid. Ich bin jetzt weg. Wenn du mich brauchst, dann … ich leg dir die Adresse auf den Küchentisch." Hermine hatte die Luft angehalten, doch alles war so schnell passiert, dass die Panik, deren Quelle irgendwo in ihr versteckt war, gar nicht erst die Chance hatte, in ihr aufzukochen.

* * *

Draußen war es schon dunkel, als eine Eule gegen ihr Fenster klopfte. Hermine stand auf, zögernd, da sie nicht wusste, von wem sie war, bis sie die schneeweiße Eule erkannte. Natürlich war es Hedwig, Harrys Eule, die er schon seit dem ersten Schuljahr hatte. Hagrid hatte sie ihm geschenkt. Hermine öffnete das Fenster und ließ Hedwig herein.

„Hm, hast du mich also gefunden?", fragte sie leise die Eule und band den Brief von ihrem Bein, der, ohne Zweifel durch Harrys Hand beschriftet worden war. Hedwig klackerte mit ihrem Schnabel und sträubte ihre Federn, als wolle sie sagen: ‚Was denkst du, wer ich bin?' Hermine lächelte und faltete das Pergament auseinander.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_ich weiß, dass wir uns erst vor ein paar Stunden gesehen haben, aber ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken. Du hast mir mehr oder weniger die Augen geöffnet. Ich habe immer gedacht, ich würde Kate wirklich lieben, aber scheinbar hattest du doch Recht, wie immer. Sie war einfach nur jemand, mit dem ich mich gut verstanden habe, allerdings…ich habe mich nie richtig mit ihr unterhalten können, soweit ich weiß, mögen die Hälfte meiner Freunde sie nicht. Hätte mich das nicht stutzig machen sollen? Nun, dank dir, Hermine, weiß ich jetzt, was ich machen muss, das Problem ist allerdings, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, wie ich es Kate beibringen soll. Immerhin, wir wollten heiraten, stell dir das mal vor Hermine, heiraten…_

_Hedwig findet dich, ich wusste das. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es mitbekommen hast oder ob du schon mit Ginny gesprochen hast, aber…Seamus war in den letzten Ferien öfters hier, hat sich mit ihr getroffen und so weiter. Und stell dir vor, ich war eifersüchtig. Das hätte mich schon wundern sollen, aber ich war so dumm und habe es ignoriert. Jetzt stellt sich nur noch die Frage, was mit Ginny ist…und ich…ich wollte dich fragen, ob du womöglich mit Ginny reden kannst. Du bist meine beste Freundin und hast mich vielleicht vor meinem größten Fehler gerettet._

_Ich hab dich lieb Hermine,_

_Gruß_

_Harry_

Hermine legte das Pergament zur Seite und seufzte. Wenn Harry sich so schnell hatte entscheiden können, dann war er nie richtig in Kate verliebt gewesen. Sie hoffte nur, dass es gut ausging, dass Kate es mit Fassung nahm und nicht irgendwann vor ihrer Haustür stand und sie bedrohte.

„Krummbein, komm mein Süßer", rief Hermine, stand auf und schloss das Fenster, welches immer noch offen war. Hedwig hatte es sich auf der Gardinenstange bequem gemacht und blinzelte Hermine nun durch eines ihrer bernsteinfarbenen Augen an.

„Morgen fliegst du zurück zu deinem Herrchen", wies Hermine sie an und lächelte, als Krummbein mit einem Satz auf ihre Schulter sprang, sich festkrallte, damit er nicht runter fiel.

* * *

Ein lautes Kreischen von Hedwig weckte sie. Hermine setzte sich ruckartig auf, Krummbein fiel von ihrer Brust und fauchte mürrisch.

„Tut mir Leid, mein Kleiner", murmelte Hermine und schälte sich schlaftrunken aus den Decken, schlurfte die Treppen hinunterin die Küche, füllte etwas Wasser in eine Schale und stelle sie Hedwig auf den Tisch.

„Na nu komm schon, du schräger Vogel, hier ist Wasser für dich." Hedwig kam in die Küche geflattert, ließ sich auf dem Tisch nieder und warf Hermine einen pikierten Blick zu. Hermine scherte sich nicht drum, sondern füllte Wasser in ihren Kessel, stellte ihn auf den Herd und wartete darauf, dass das Wasser anfing zu kochen. Draußen schien die Sonne und der Himmel strahlte in einem Hellblau, welches Hermine unweigerlich an Augen erinnerte, die sie am liebsten für immer aus ihrem Gedächtnis verbannen würde.

Trotz allem riss sie die Tür auf und ließ sich, nachdem sie sich einen Tee gemacht hatte auf den Stuhl sinken, legte die Füße hoch und betrachtete den Himmel. Im Augenblick bereiteten ihr andere Sachen Sorgen. Draco war so anders und Fred versuchte unweigerlich, ihr wieder nahe zu kommen, was allerdings nicht wirklich funktionieren wollte, da die Panik immer in Hermines Brust hoch kochte. Das Leben mit dieser Panik war in Neuseeland erträglich gewesen, nachdem sie die Fronten geklärt hatte, aber wieder zurück in England, wo sich ein junger Mann um ihr Herz bemühte erschwerte sie ihr nun ihr Leben auf eine besondere Art.

_Vielleicht sollte ich mich irgendwie ablenken_, dachte Hermine und wunderte sich, dass die Stimme darauf nichts erwiderte, sondern schwieg.

Was sie mit Draco machen sollte, war ihr auch nicht klar. Die Nähe von ihm gestern war zwar so schnell vorbei gewesen, dass die Panik keine Chance gehabt hatte, aber Hermine hatte noch nicht einmal ein winziges Anzeichen von ihr gespürt. Wieso bei ihm nicht und wieso bei Fred. Die beiden waren unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht, auch wie sie mit ihr umgingen. Beide waren einfühlsam, Draco auf seine Art, Fred auf seine. Draco bedrängte sie allerdings nicht immer damit, was passiert war, Hermine bezweifelte, dass es ihm überhaupt aufgefallen war.

Fred wollte es wissen, vielleicht auch deswegen, damit er besser damit zu recht kam. Aber was würde es bringen, wenn sie ihm die Wahrheit sagte und er darüber womöglich noch austickte. Nein, das war ihr zu riskant. Mit Ginny musste sie auch noch reden, schoss es ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf und nachdem sie Hedwig auf den Weg geschickt hatte, stellte sie das Wasser der Dusche ein, drehte den Heißwasserkran weit auf und entspannte sich merklich, als ihr das, fast schon zu heiße Wasser über die Augen rann.

* * *

Ausgerüstet mit ihrer Sonnebrille, ihrer Tasche, in der seit neustem wieder eines der Zaubererbücher lag und ein paar Kleinigkeiten, die man immer mal gebrauchen konnte, saß sie an einem Tisch in Florean Fortescue's und beobachtete die Menschen, die sich ihrem Weg durch die verschiedenen Geschäfte suchten. Der Erste, der Hermine über den Weg lief, war George. Er sah seinem Bruder zum verwechseln ähnlich und nur jemand, der die Zwillinge wirklich gut kannte, wusste, wie man sie auseinander hielt.

Nach George kam Fred und Hermine wollte schon rufen, als sie es sich anders überlegte. Sie war nicht da, um mit Fred zu plaudern, sondern Ginny abzufangen und mit ihr über Harry und Seamus zu sprechen. Nach Fred kam Ron, der einen gehetzten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte und endlich, als Hermine schon an ihrem zweiten Milchkaffee schlürfte, lief Ginny an ihrem Tisch vorbei.

„Ginny", rief Hermine laut und Ginny wirbelte herum, ihr Blick glitt suchend über die Menschen hinüber und blieb an Hermine hängen, die ihre Sonnebrille abnahm.

„Hermine", flüsterte Ginny, nur um sich dann, mit einen lauten Jauchzen in die Arme ihrer besten Freundin zu werfen.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N **_ich war schneller als sonst oder:) na ja, wie auch immer, Dank an: Woodgirl, Tuniwell (Toni), kurai91, zurückknuff, LittleWhisper und LovelyNearly, zurückknuddel :) ...heagdl und ich hoffe, ihr habt spaß beim lesen und reviewen...so wie es ausschaut muss ich wieder den hypnotisierenden reviewjunkie raushängen lassen...ne, scherz -.- ... **R&R**  
_

**

* * *

Fünfzehn**

„Oh Gott, Hermine, wie lange ist es her? Vier Jahre … endlich", sagte Ginny und ihre Augen glitzerten verdächtig.

„Ja, vier Jahre, Ginny, setzt dich, bitte", entgegnete Hermine und deutete auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber, Ginny ließ sich langsam darauf nieder, scheinbar konnte sie es immer noch nicht fassen, dass ihre beste Freundin wieder da war.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Ginny, nachdem sie sich einen kleinen Becher Eis bestellt hatte und musterte ihre Freundin. „Du siehst geschafft aus, wenn ich dir das sagen darf", fügte sie noch hinzu und Hermine lächelte matt. Wie sollte sie auch sonst aussehen? Die Panikattacken nahmen ihr ja mehr oder weniger die Luft zum Atmen.

„Danke, Ginny, mir geht es gut, ich lebe…Dir?" Ginny blickte auf ihre Hände hinunter, die sie ineinander gefaltet hatte.

„Es geht so, Hermine. Aber ich will dich nicht mit meinen Sorgen belästigen, nicht, nachdem du jetzt endlich wieder da bist."

„Was ist los, Ginny, geht es um Harry?", fragte Hermine beiläufig und brachte das Gespräch somit gleich auf den Punkt, den sie ansprechen wollte.

„Harry?"

„Ja…er hat doch jetzt eine neue Freundin…wie hieß sie noch gleich, Kate!"

„Kate, ja! Wer braucht die beiden schon. Harry ist nicht mehr der, der er war, Mine, er hat sich verändert. Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen."

„Das dachte ich mir, es sei denn Harry hätte die Dreistigkeit, einen Beziehung mit zwei Frauen gleichzeitig zu führen." Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass er diesen Rest Anstand auch noch verloren hat." Bitterkeit schwang in ihrer Stimme mit und Hermine lächelte leicht in sich hinein. Vielleicht hatte sie doch noch eine Chance, die beiden wieder zusammenzubringen, Harry ohne Ginny war eine traurige Vorstellung.

„Hm, liebst du ihn denn immer noch?"

„Nein." Es kam zu schnell und zu leise.

„Bist du dir sicher?", hakte Hermine nach und fing Ginnys Blick mit ihrem ein.

„Ich denke schon", murmelte Ginny und wich Hermines Blick aus.

„Du lügst", stellte Hermine sachlich fest und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Milchkaffee.

„Was würde es mir denn bringen, wenn ich ihn immer noch lieben würde? Er ist mit dieser…dieser…Kate zusammen. Er scheint sie abgöttisch zu lieben."

„Harry hat sich nur jemanden gesucht, der seinem Image entspricht."

„Entspreche ich denn nicht seinem Image? In der Schule war ich ihm noch gut genug, in den Ferien auch. Aber als es dann richtig los ging, mit dem Krieg und du verschwunden bist, dann war ich ihm wieder egal, er hat mich wieder wie Rons kleine Schwester behandelt, nicht mehr wie das Mädchen, was er liebt. Ich habe gedacht, es geht vorüber, wahrscheinlich nur eine Nebenwirkung des Rums, aber nein, dann kam er plötzlich mit Kate an, hat sich bei sogar noch entschuldigt. Ich habe mich an dem Tag in den Schlaf geheult, ich habe bei Fred und George geschlafen, weil ich so fertig war, dass ich nicht mehr nach Hause gehen konnte."

„Und sie haben Harry leben lassen?", fragte Hermine perplex und ehrlich überrascht.

„Sie wussten nicht warum ich so fertig war, ich habe ihnen erzählt, ich hätte mich in den Falschen verliebt und sie hielten Harry ja schließlich für den Richtigen. Wir haben alle gedacht, es sei nur eine kurze Beziehung, die er mit Kate führt, aber jetzt…ich weiß nicht, ob du schon mit ihm gesprochen hast, aber die beiden…die beiden…sie wollen heiraten", sagte Ginny und ihre Stimme wurde mit den letzten Worten immer leiser, bis sie das Ende des Satzes schließlich in ihren Eisbecher nuschelte.

„Wollen sie das, ja?", fragte Hermine und tat so, als wüsste sie von nichts.

„Sie wollen, ja", antwortete Ginny leise, drehte ihren Löffel im Eis hin und her, sodass es an der Stelle zu einer, nicht wirklich flüssigen Pampe verschmolz.

„Hast du die Hoffnung aufgeben, dass aus euch beiden je wieder etwas wird? Oder, andere Frage, was würdest du machen, wenn er zu dir kommen würde, sich bei dir entschuldigt und dich fragt, ob er einen Neuanfang bekommt?" Hermine spielte mit dem Löffel, der bei ihrer Tasse Milchkaffee bei gewesen war und musterte Ginny, die versuchte in ihrem Eis die Antwort auf diese Frage zu finden.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe mich in den letzten Ferien mit Seamus getroffen und er hat mir das Gefühl gegeben, dass ich nicht nur die kleine Schwester eines Bekannten bin, sondern eine … eine junge Frau", murmelte sie und zog die Stirn in Falten. Hermine wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sich jemand an ihren Tisch stellte. Sie blickte auf und erkannte Ron, der mit leicht erröteten Ohren auf sie hinuntersah.

„Hermine, endlich", sagte er und lächelte sie an. Für einen Augenblick erinnerte er Hermine an Fred und ein leichtes Magenflattern stellte sich bei seinem Lächeln ein, doch es verschwand, als Ron sich einen Stuhl heranzog und sich neben sie setzte. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich da in der Wohnung von Fred so einen Schau abgezogen habe, aber … es tut mir Leid, Hermine." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Schon vergessen, Ron", sagte sie und wandte sich wieder Ginny zu, doch der Platz ihr gegenüber war leer. Der Eisbecher stand noch da, aber von ihrer besten Freundin war keine Spur mehr zu sehen, sie war alleine mit Ron. Bei dieser Erkenntnis klopfte sie an, die Panik. Hermines Sinne waren angespannt, ihre Hände hatten angefangen leicht zu zittern, sodass sie sich gezwungen sah, sie in ihre Hosentaschen zu stecken, damit er nichts mitbekam. Sie nahm seinen Geruch überdeutlich war, die Nähe seines Körpers verwandelte sich in glühende Hitze und jede Bewegung von ihm, die in ihre Richtung ging, schien das Gefühl nur noch zu verstärken. Hermines Herz pochte gegen ihren Brustkorb, überdeutlich laut in ihren Ohren und das Gefühl, welches einem Tier glich, bohrte sich in ihren Magen, machte jede Möglichkeit auf eine normale Konversation mit einem Mal zunichte. Es war noch nie so deutlich gewesen, nur wenn man ihr zunahe gekommen war. Ron saß ihr nur gegenüber.

„Ron, ich muss gehen", sagte sie hastig, stand auf und schob den Stuhl so hart zurück, dass er beinahe umkippte, hätte Ron ihn nicht aufgefangen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Hermine? Bitte geh noch nicht, wir haben doch noch nicht einmal richtig miteinander gesprochen", bat Ron sie, doch Hermine hatte sich ihre Tasche schon über die Schulter geschlungen, hatte etwas Geld auf den Tisch gelegt, in der Hoffnung es würde für das reichen, was sie bestellt hatte.

„Nein, Ron, es geht wirklich nicht mehr." Mit eiligen Schritten verließ sie das Café. Ron sah ihr hinter her und schüttelte den Kopf, kaum war Hermine in der Menge verschwunden.

* * *

Mit jedem Schritt, den sie sich weiter von ihm entfernte verklang das Gefühl und Erleichterung legte sich über Hermines Gesicht. 

„Alles klar bei dir?", wollte plötzlich jemand von der Seite wissen und als Hermine stehen blieb, um demjenigen ins Gesicht zu sehen, der sie angesprochen hatte, traf es sie wie einen Schlag in den Magen.

„Was machst du hier?", fauchte sie fragend und Draco hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Ich laufe dir nicht hinter, falls du das denkst", versicherte er ihr schnell, „Aber ich habe dich gesehen, bei Fortescue's, zusammen mit dem Wiesel und du hast einen verdammt aufgelösten Ausdruck in den Augen gehabt." Ohne auf eine Antwort von ihr zu warten, legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn. „Kalter Schweiß? Doch nicht Angstschweiß oder?"

„Denk jetzt bloß nichts Falsches. Du hast kein Recht darauf dich in mein Leben einzumischen." Draco, der schon den Mund aufgemacht hatte, wurde von Freds Stimme unterbrochen:

„Lass stecken, Malfoy, ich denke, es war eine klar genug ausgedrückte Ansage", er legte Hermine einen Arm um die Hüfte, sie achtete nicht darauf, sondern blickte Draco in die grauen Augen.

„Du hast sie nicht gesehen, Weasley", bemerkte Draco leichthin, während er die Hände in die Hosentasche schob.

„Tu mir einen Gefallen und verpiss dich, ja?", knurrte Fred und drehte sich zusammen mit Hermine um, die noch einen Blick über ihre Schulter auf Draco warf.

„Wir sehen uns", formten seine Lippen, bevor er in Richtung Tropfenden Kessel verschwand.

* * *

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?", fragte Fred, der ihr ein Glas Wasser vor die Nase stellte und sich ihr gegenüber auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ. 

„Passt schon", antwortete Hermine ihm und nippte an der klaren Flüssigkeit.

„Bruderherz?", schallte die Stimme von George in die Küche hinein und keinen Augenblick später stand auch er im Türrahmen. „Mein Gott", stieß er aus und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. „Prinzessin, Ihr lasst Euch ja auch noch mal in meinem bescheidenen Heim blicken." Hermine lächelte matt. „Alles in Ordnung mit Euch, Prinzessin?"

„Sie hatte ein Zusammentreffen mit Ron", erklärte Fred anstatt Hermine, die ihm einen dankbaren Blick zuwarf.

„Uhoh…hat er dich irgendwie belästigt? Muss dein treuer Ritter ausziehen, um deine Ehre zu verteidigen?", fragte George scherzhaft und klopfte Hermine freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Es ist schön, dass du wieder bei uns bist, Hermine", sagte er und verschwand wieder nach unten in den Laden.

* * *

Hermine saß in einem der Züge. Das leichte Ruckeln machte sie schläfrig, doch die Begegnung mit Ron hing ihr im Gedächtnis. 

_Wenn du dir nicht so viele Gedanken darüber machen würdest, dann wäre es auch nicht so schlimm_, meldete sich die Stimme wieder zu Wort, die in den letzten Tagen recht schweigsam geworden war.

_Ich dachte schon, du wärst verschwunden…_

_Das hätte dich sicherlich traurig gestimmt!  
Nicht im Geringsten_, entgegnete Hermine schweigend und blickte sich verstohlen um. Seit die Stimme sie begleitete, genau genommen seit dem Vorfall in Neuseeland, hatte sie immer, kaum unterhielt sie sich mit ihr, das Gefühl, Menschen würden sie anstarren.

_Dich starrt keiner an, jetzt komm mal runter, Hermine._

_Ich geh zum Seelenklempner, damit werde ich dich sicherlich für ein und alle mal los…_

_Darauf würde ich nicht wetten, ich bin zäh und weißt du was, du weißt genau, wie du es schaffen kannst, mich loszuwerden, aber du traust dich nicht, weil du riesige Angst davor hast._

_Natürlich habe ich Angst davor und du weißt auch warum. Aber danke für den Tipp, dann weiß ich ja jetzt, was ich machen muss und außerdem habe ich einen Ansporn._

_Ich bin zutiefst verletzt_, murmelte die Stimme leise und auf Hermines nächsten Satz gab sie keine Antwort mehr, sondern stellte sich beleidigt.

* * *

Hermine erwartete fast, dass Draco vor ihrer Haustür wartete, doch niemand war da. Leise schloss sie die Tür auf und trat ein. Krummschwanz kam ihr entgegen gelaufen, miauend. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Normalerweise war ihr Kater nicht so aufgeregt, wie er es im Augenblick war. 

„Was ist denn los, Krummbein", fragte sie leise und nahm ihn auf den Arm, drückte ihn sich gegen die Brust und beruhigte ihn so lange, bis das leichte Zittern aufhörte. Hermine blinzelte um die Ecke und stieß die angehaltene Luft aus.

„Was zum Teufel machst du hier?", fragte sie Fred, der, eine Schürze umgebunden vor ihrem Herd stand und in einem Topf umrührte, aus dem es verdächtig gut duftete.

„Kochen", entgegnete er, kam auf sie und drückte ihr einen leichten Kuss auf den Mund, nachdem er sie umarmt hatte. Hermine hatte gar nicht erst die Zeit, zurückzuzucken.

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?"

„Nun ja, wenn Draco dich finden kann, dann kann ich das auch."

„Und woher weißt du, dass Draco mich gefunden hat?"

„Du hast es mir gerade mitgeteilt", grinste er und deutete auf einen Platz am Tisch.

„Ich will mich nicht in meinem eigenen Haus bedienen lassen, außerdem hatte ich Gründe dafür, dass ich euch nicht unter die Nase gebunden habe, wo ich wohne", klärte sie Fred auf, ließ sich allerdings auf den ihr dargebotenen Platz sinken, stützte ihr Kinn auf ihre Hände ab und blickte Fred an.

„Ich weiß, dass du deine Gründe hast, aber ich werde jetzt jeden Abend kommen und dir jeden Abend die leckersten Sachen kochen, also, keine Ahnung ob sie dir schmecken, aber egal und ich werde das solange machen, bis du endlich begriffen hast, dass du mir vertrauen kannst, Hermine." Sie blickte auf ihren leeren Teller.

„Ich kann es dir aber noch nicht erzählen, Fred, versteh das doch." Fred zog sich die Schürze aus und legte den Kochlöffel beiseite, kam auf Hermine zu und kniete sich neben ihr nieder, drehte den Stuhl so, dass er sich auf ihre Knie stützen konnte. Hermine hob den Blick nicht, sondern starrte ihre gefalteten Hände an und wartete auf das ihr, allzu bekannte Gefühl.

„Fred, warum…", er unterbrach sie:

„Sch, Hermine, ich will dich nicht bedrängen, aber", er zögerte kurz, reichte mit einer Hand nach oben und zwang sie ihn anzusehen, „Aber ich will auch nicht, dass du in dieser … was auch immer es ist, ich will auch nicht, dass du darin versinkst, verstanden? Es sind nicht alle Männer so, wie der, der dir das angetan hat, hast du das verstanden?" Freds Hand legte sich an ihre Wange und seine blauen Augen blickten hoch in ihre tiefbraunen. Da war es wieder, das Magenflattern und mit ihm das Gefühl der aufkommenden Panik. Hermines Atem wurde schneller und Fred runzelte die Augen. „Es wird schlimmer", murmelte er eher zu sich selbst, als er die Hand von ihrer Wange nahm, ihren Blick aber immer noch mit seinem festhielt.

„Ich … ich kann doch auch nichts dagegen machen, Fred, ich …", stotterte Hermine und wollte sich zurückbeugen, ihm irgendwie ausweichen, um die Panik zu vertreiben, die sich auf dem Level hielt, doch Fred hinderte sie daran, in dem er sie, etwas grob am Kragen fasste.

„Nein, beug dich nicht weg, Hermine, bitte."

„Ich kann aber nicht anders", erwiderte sie und das Herzklopfen beschleunigte sich. Fred richtete sich langsam auf und seine Knie knackten, was ein leichtes Lächeln auf Hermines zitternde Lippen zauberte.

„Du hasst mich wahrscheinlich dafür, aber … es tut mir Leid, ich muss es einfach machen, Hermine, wirklich, es tut mir Leid." Seine Stimme war heiser geworden und Hermines Augen suchten hektisch den Raum ab.

_Komm runter, er wird dir schon nichts tun_, flüsterte die Stimme leise, doch Hermine gab keine Antwort, denn Freds Gesicht kam näher und mit jedem Zentimeter, den er sich näherte, wurde die Panik größer und größer, ihre Hände begannen zu zittern, ihr Herz klopfte erneut hart und laut gegen ihren Brustkorb, dass Tier in ihrem Magen war wieder da und auf einmal kam etwas neues dazu, eine Übelkeit, die ihre Sinne benebelte. In diesem Augenblick war Hermine klar, dass sie entweder etwas gegen diese Attacken unternehmen musste oder sie es vielleicht nicht überleben würde, da die Schuldgefühle sie irgendwann erdrücken würden.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N **_juhu, meine Lieben :) Ein neues Chappy für euch ;) Dank an: LittleWhisper, kurai91, hdgdl und SilverAlecis, bussi zurück ;)...heagdl und danke euch ganz dolle fürs reviewen :) alle anderen on holidays:D viel spaß beim Lesen und Reviewen (nein, er wird sich nicht ändern, dieser Abschlusssatz ;) und ja, ich bin ein wenig crazy ...) /g/ **R&R**_**  
**

**

* * *

Sechzehn**

Es war dunkel und kalt. Hermine saß in ihrem Sessel, die Knie angezogen, eingemummelt in einen ihrer dicksten Pullover, die Tür zum Garten weit aufgerissen. Das Feuer war heruntergebrannt und die Scheite glühten nur noch. Die kalte Asche wurde durch die leichte Brise, die sich ihren Weg aus der Küche in das Wohnzimmer suchte, aufgewirbelt. Krummbein saß vor dem Sessel und maunzte. Hermine, die ihr Kinn auf die angezogenen Knie stützte, blickte ihren Kater an, ihr Blick war tränenverschleiert. Eine Gänsehaut suchte sich ihren Weg die Arme herunter. Krummbein maunzte erneut.

Hermine wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon so da saß und die Wand anstarrte, fror und nicht aufstehen wollte.

_Denkst du, es ist sinnvoll, dass du dich jetzt so hängen lässt und womöglich an in deiner eigenen Wohnung erfrierst, auch wenn es sehr unwahrscheinlich ist…?_

_Lass mich_, sagte Hermine matt, sie hatte noch nicht einmal die Kraft der Stimme zu sagen, dass sie die Klappe halten sollte und sie im Augenblick nicht in der Stimmung war, gegen sie anzustinken. Sie wollte schlafen, aber sie fürchtete sich davor, sie wollte schreien, aber ihr Mund war ausgetrocknet und ihre Lippen schienen versiegelt.

_Hermine, hör auf mit dem Mist, geh hoch in dein Bett, leg dich hin, schlaf und morgen sieht die Welt wieder ganz normal aus_, drängte die Stimme, doch Hermine ignorierte sie. Krummbein stemmte sich gegen den Sessel und drückte seinen kleinen Kopf gegen ihr Schienbein. Hermine rührte sie nicht. Ein leises Geräusch tönte aus der Küche, das Zerplatzen einer Seifenblase, auch das schien Hermine nicht zu interessieren. Jemand kam ins Wohnzimmer, blieb im Türrahmen stehen.

„Hermine?", fragte Draco leise und machte einen Schritt auf die zusammengesunkene Gestalt zu. Ob er es sich eingestehen wollte oder nicht, ihr Anblick löste etwas in ihm aus, welches er nicht zu benennen vermochte.

Sie konnte spüren, dass er näher kam und als er sich schließlich, nachdem er Krummbein vorsichtig aus dem Weg gesetzt hatte, vor ihr niederkniete, spannte sich ihr gesamter Körper an.

Draco blickte in die Augen, die ihn ausdruckslos anstarrten. Ihr Körper war angespannt, kaum hatte er sich in dieser Nähe zu ihr niedergelassen. Er wusste, dass er zum richtigen Zeitpunkt gekommen war. Sollte er das hier hinter sich bringen, würde Hermine Vertrauen in ihn haben und Weasley, der ohne Zweifel Schuld an diesem Schlamassel war, würde sich in seinen Arsch beißen. Etwas zwickte in seinem Magen, ein Gefühl, welches er vorher noch nie gefühlt hatte. Hätte Draco es gekannt, hätte er erkennen müssen, dass er Schuld fühlte. Schuld Hermine gegenüber, schlechtes Gewissen, was leise und leicht anklopfte. Doch er kannte es nicht, deswegen scherte er sich nicht darum.

Hermine sah ihn, aber es schien ihr, als würde sie ihn aus einem Fenster in ihrem eigenen Kopf aus sehen, zusammengekauert in einem Raum in ihrem Kopf, wo keiner sie erreichen konnte.

Vorsichtig hob Draco eine Hand, sie schwebte einen Millimeter über Hermines Wange und er zögerte, da er nicht wusste, was passierte, wenn er sie berührte.

Die Hitze, die seine Hand ausstrahlte, schien auf eine gewisse Art angenehm, da sie die Kälte aus ihrer Haut vertrieb, auf der anderen Seite machte sie ihr Angst. Krummbein miaute leise, seine Pfoten auf dem Oberschenkel von Draco, bereit die Krallen auszufahren, sollte er seiner Herrin etwas zu leide tun.

„Hör zu, ich werde dich jetzt berühren, ich bitte dich inständig, dreh nicht durch", murmelte er leise und seine Hand überbrückte den restlichen Platz zwischen seiner Hand und ihrer Wange.

Hermine fühlte die warme Haut von Draco auf ihrer, so schien es ihr, eiskalten. Sie zuckte nicht zurück, aber die Anspannung blieb und ihr Atme beschleunigte sich leicht.

Sie akzeptierte ihn und der Kater sprang mit einem Satz auf die Sessellehne, schnurrend.

„Hermine, komm, steh auf, du bist eiskalt." Kaum merklich schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Dann zwingst du mich, dich zu tragen und ich weiß nicht, ob es dir gefällt." Die Vorstellung, dass Draco sie unter den Knien fasste, sie hochhob und in ihr Bett trug weckten Erinnerungen in ihr, die sie nicht haben wollte und sie veranlasste sie dazu, seine Hand mit einem leisen, heiseren Schrei weg zu schlagen, sich in den Sessel zu kauern und die Arme schützend über ihren Kopf zu legen.

Draco seufzte. Genau das hatte er verhindern wollen. Weasley hatte Recht. Jemand hatte etwas mit ihr angestellt, etwas Schlimmes. Es interessierte ihn, diese Tatsache konnte er nicht vor sich geheim halten, aber das Gefühl, diese leichte Wut auf denjenigen der es getan hatte, die konnte er wegschieben und sie als nichtig abtun.

Die Frage war nur, wie lange Draco sich von seinen, neu aufkommenden Gefühlen distanzieren konnte.

„Hermine…du kannst nicht die ganze Zeit hier sitzen bleiben, ich tue dir nichts, ich schwöre es dir", sagte er leise und umschloss beide Handgelenke von ihr, zog sie auseinander und hielt sie fest, als Hermine begann sich zu wehren.

Ob sie es wollte oder nicht, Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen, als sie mit aller Kraft, die ihr noch geblieben war, sich von Dracos hartem, aber sicheren Griff zu lösen versuchte. Draco ließ ihre Handgelenke los und packte sie unter den Armen, zog sie mit einem leisen Keuchen hoch, doch es war eher die Anstrengung, Hermines Händen auszuweichen, die versuchten ihn zu kratzen, als ihr Gewicht. „Mädchen, hör auf, dich so anzustellen, hör auf", brüllte er Hermine an, die augenblicklich aufhörte sich zu sträuben, den Blick hob und ihn ansah. Tränen rannen ihr aus den Augen und verschleierten ihren Blick erneut. Erneut wurde er von diesem einen Gefühl geplagt. Er war sauer auf sich selber. Draco ließ Hermine los, sie sackte in sich zusammen, doch sie nahm den Blick nicht von seinen Augen.

„Es…es tut mir Leid, Hermine…bitte, es tut mir Leid", murmelte er stotternd und tat etwas, wovon er nie in seinem Leben gedacht hatte, dass er es jemals tun würde. Ohne die Folgen von seiner Handlung zu überlegen, riss er Hermine in seine Arme, drückte sie an sich und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken.

„Shsh, es ist gut, es ist alles gut."

Hermine nahm seinen Geruch war, doch etwas war falsch an dem Gefühl, irgendetwas fehlte und erst nachdem sie ihr Gesicht gegen sein Hemd drückte und es mit ihren Tränen durchnässte, wurde ihr bewusst, was fehlte. Ihre Hände zitterten nicht, sie taten es zwar, aber nicht aus dem Grund, aus dem sie sonst immer zitterten. Ihr Herz schlug normal, das Tier, wie sie das Gefühl der Panik immer genannt hatte, lauerte irgendwo tief versteckt und wagte sich nicht an die Oberfläche. Sie wurde von einem jungen Mann tröstend in den Arm genommen, ohne Panik zu verspüren. Ihr Kopf war klar, sie konnte sich konzentrieren auf was immer sie wollte und sie war nicht länger dem Gefühl ausgeliefert, flüchten zu müssen. Diese Erkenntnis zauberte ein leichtes, beinahe unsichtbares Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

„Danke", murmelte sie gegen seine Brust und ihre Arme, die vorher nutzlos an ihrem Körper heruntergehangen hatten, fanden ihren Weg in seinen Nacken und hielten sich dort fest.

Auf Dracos Gesicht schlich sich ein Lächeln, ein breites Lächeln, beinahe schon ein Grinsen. Es war arrogant, siegessicher und selbstverliebt. Aber kaum hörte er ihr leise gemurmeltes ‚Danke' veränderte es sich und wurde zu einem kleinen, sanften Lächeln, bis es schließlich ganz verschwand und einen verwirrten Draco zurückließ.

„Ich…", er räusperte sich, verfluchte sich innerlich selber für seine wankende Stimme, „Ich bring dich hoch in dein Zimmer Hermine, okay?" Sie nickte nur, das Gefühl, dass sie nicht zurückzucken musste überwältigte sie und gab ihr neue Hoffnung, dass sie es vielleicht doch schaffte, ein normales Leben führen zu können, mit jemanden an ihrer Seite, den sie liebte. Draco packte sie unter den Kniekehlen, als das Glücksgefühl durch das leise Anklopfen der Panik mit einem lauten scheppern zerbrach. Sie war also doch noch da, wartete darauf, ihre schlechten Erinnerungen auszunutzen, sie für das Zerstören von schönen Moment zu nutzen. Es war nicht schlimm, sie konnte es aushalten, es war etwas, das sich leicht wegschieben ließ, stellte Hermine fest. Mit ein wenig Übung würde sie es vielleicht sogar vollkommen ignorieren lassen. Sie klammerte sich an seinem Hals fest, verflocht ihre Finger so fest ineinander, dass er unmöglich merken konnte, dass sie zitterten.

Oben angekommen, stieß er die Tür mit einem Fuß auf, trat ein und legte sie sanft auf ihr Bett, nachdem er die Decke zurückgeschlagen hatte und sie nun damit wieder zudeckte. Diese Handlungen kamen plötzlich und Draco fühlte sich, als würde sein Köper etwas tun, was er selber entschied und er nur Zuschauer war.

Hermine blickte zu ihm auf, sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht ganz im Dunkeln erkennen, aber sie konnte ihn soweit sehen, dass sie die Zweifel und die Verwirrung auf seinem Gesicht lesen konnte. Seine Finger hatten sich in den Saum ihrer Decke gekrallt und sicherlich traten seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervor.

„Danke, Draco", flüsterte sie, er nickte nur und verließ den Raum, disapparierte mit einem leisen Geräusch.

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit saß Fred, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben an seinem Tisch in der Küche, ein Glas Wasser vor ihm, allerdings unberührt. Was hatte ihn geritten, als er Hermine geküsst hatte, viel zu sehr darauf bedacht, seinen eigenen Wunsch zu erfüllen? Wieso hatte er auf einmal ein solches Verlangen danach gehabt, seine Lippen auf ihren zu spüren? Warum hatte er alles zunichte gemacht und Hermine so gequält? Er konnte ihr Gesicht sehen, beinahe schon verzerrt vor Angst, ihren schnellen Atem hatte er auf seinen Lippen gefühlt und ihre zitternden Hände hatten erschlafft in ihrem Schoß gelegen. Die Tränen, die ihr schließlich in die Augen getreten waren, aber nicht fallen wollten, hatten das Bild der Zerstörung perfekt gemacht und das schlechte Gewissen, was vorher schon in Fred geschrieen hatte zu einem Sturm heranwachsen lassen, der nun drohte, ihn zu verschlingen. Hatte er ihr nicht versprochen, ihr die Zeit zu geben, die sie brauchte? War er es nicht gewesen, der ihr sanft hatte helfen wollen, zu erkennen, dass nicht alle Männer solche Arschlöcher waren, wie der, der ihr das alles angetan hatte? 

_Du bist genauso schlimm_, fuhr es Fred durch den Kopf und die Erkenntnis traf ihn hart. Die Angst, Hermine gegenüber zu treten war das Einzige, was ihn daran hinderte, aufzuspringen und zu ihr in die Wohnung zu apparieren. Sicherlich wollte sie ihn nie wieder sehen. Wahrscheinlich hasste sie ihn und verfluchte ihn…Fred würde ihr keine Vorwürfe machen. Wieso auch? Er hatte es sich selber eingebrockt, irgendwas musste ihn dazu veranlasst haben, sie einfach so zu küssen.

_Wieso suchst du die Schuld bei anderen, nicht bei dir?_, fragte eine kleine, gehässige Stimme und Fred schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Schläfe.

„Fred?", fragte plötzlich eine verschlafende Stimme und Fred wirbelte herum, stieß das Wasserglas vom Tisch, welches mit einem lauten Knall aufkam und zerbrach. Fred schenkte ihm keine Beachtung, es verdeutlichte ihm nur noch, dass er die größte Scheiße gebaut hatte, die er in seinem, noch jungen Leben je angestellt hatte. „Was zum Barte des Merlin machst du hier?", fragte George, der mit verquollenen Augen im Türrahmen lehnte und seinen Zwilling musterte.

„Ich habe Scheiße gebaut", wisperte er leise und George runzelte die Stirn.

„Was hast du?"

„Scheiße gebaut", wiederholte Fred, „Richtig große Scheiße gebaut." Er drehte sich wieder um und betrachtete die, nun leere Tischplatte. George ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder und sah seinen niedergeschlagenen Bruder an. Er war ein Abbild von schlechtem Gewissen.

„Erzähl", forderte er auf und Fred begann, mit brüchiger Stimme zu erzählen, was am Abend geschehen war.

Als er geendet hatte, blickte ihn sein Zwilling ungläubig an.

„Du … du liebst sie?", hakte er noch einmal nach und Fred nickte. Gerade nach dieser Situation war ihm klar geworden, wie viel Hermine ihm bedeutete.

„Und du hast um sie _gewettet_?", fragte George, purer Unglaube in seinem Gesicht. Fred nickt erneut. „Meine Güte, du hast nicht nur Riesenscheiße gebaut, du hast Megariesenscheiße gebaut, Fred."

„Ich weiß", murmelte er und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?"

„Also erst mal, ich würde Hermine die Wahrheit sagen. Ich bin ja schon in gewisser Hinsicht ein Arschloch, dass ich Mädchen den Kopf verdrehe um meinem Spaß zu bekommen, aber ich würde nie…okay, vielleicht schon, aber das tut nichts zur Sache, ich würde _nie_ um ein Mädchen wetten."

„Ich kann es ihr nicht sagen, Malfoy, er würde--", George unterbrach ihn.

„Ja, Malfoy würde die Wette gewinnen! Hast du mal überlegt, dass dabei deine Chance bei Hermine in den Himmel schießen? Was, wenn sie es herausfindet, wenn ihr beiden zusammen seit?"

„Ich wollte es ihr eh sagen, sobald sie sich für mich entschieden hat."

„Ach und wann soll das sein?"

„Niemals, das habe ich heute Abend festgelegt."

„Entschuldige dich bei ihr, schlag ihr vor, dass ihr euch nicht mehr seht, in der ersten Zeit, damit sie sich beruhigen kann. Ich weiß nicht, wie ernst es ist, aber Hermine war schon immer mit einem guten Herz gesegnet. Sie wird dir verzeihen, was nicht heißen soll, dass du keine Scheiße gebaut hast, Bruderherz." Fred nickte.

„Ich weiß."

„So. Danke für dein Vertrauen, aber ich haue mich jetzt ins Bett und das würde ich auch machen, an deiner Stelle. Wenn du morgen bei deiner Geliebten aufkreuzt, würde ich mich auf eine Standpauke gefasst machen und die würde ich nicht mit einem Kuss unterbrechen, verstanden?"

„Ja, ja schon gut, ich weiß …", murmelte Fred und machte sich daran die Scherben aufzusammeln, während George aufstand, die Küche verließ und Fred mit einem Haufen Gedanken zurückließ, die es abzuarbeiten galt.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N **_sooooooo...bitte schön, neues Pitel für euch ;) Dank an: LittleWhisper, StarBucksCoffee, kurai91, hdagdl, Tuniwell (Toni) und SilverAlecis, bussi zurück und hdal...heagdl und hoffe, ihr hattet schöne Feiertage, habt euch keine Erkältung geholt und seit Fit wie ein Turnschuh ;) Viel Spaß beim Lesen...**R&R**_

**

* * *

**

**Siebzehn**

Hermine war so gegen zehn aufgewacht, eine herausragende Zeit für sie, normalerweise schlief sie nie so lange. Aber scheinbar hatten die Erlebnisse von letzter Nacht und von letztem Abend deutliche Spuren hinterlassen.

_Dumm, dass Draco kein Handy besitzt_, dachte Hermine, _denn ansonsten hätte ich mich noch einmal bei ihm bedanken können._

Nun saß sie, eingehüllt in ihren Bademantel auf einem ihrer Stühle draußen in ihrem Garten, die Haare noch nass, da sie gerade aus einem entspannenden Bad kam. Es klingelte an der Tür und Hermine legte seufzend das Buch weg. Langsam stand sie auf, schlurfte in ihren viel zu großen Hausschuhen in Richtung Haustür und lugte durch den Spion. Insgeheim hatte sie gehofft, dass es Draco war, sie hatte immer zu an ihn denken müssen, eine Tatsache, die ihr einiges zu Grübeln gab.

Aber es war Fred, seine Miene sprach von purem schlechten Gewissen und in seinen Händen drehte er den Stiel einer roten Rose.

„Was willst du?", fragte sie leise und blinzelte durch einen kleinen Spalt.

„Hermine, bitte, schlag mir nicht dir Tür vor der Nase zu, ich möchte mich einfach nur bei dir--", sie unterbrach ihn bissig:

„Ich weiß was du willst, dein Gesicht spricht Bände. Aber du hättest echt dein Hirn anstrengen sollen, Fred Weasley. Gerade du hast mir gesagt, dass du mir Zeit gibst und was machst du!"

„Hermine, ja, ich habe riesengroße Scheiße gebaut, aber… aber kannst du mir nicht noch einmal verzeihen?" Er hielt ihr die rote Rose hin, Hermine beäugte sie skeptisch.

„Was soll ich damit?"

„Sie in eine Vase stecken und als Zeichen meiner … ähm…einfach so annehmen." Hermine runzelte die Stirn, zuckte mit den Schultern und machte die Tür ganz auf, drehte sich um und ging zurück in den Garten. Fred folgte ihr zögernd.

„Darf ich mich setzen?", fragte er mit einem Blick auf den Stuhl, der vor Hermine stand und ihr gerade als Ablage für ihre Füße diente. Ohne etwas zu sagen, nahm sie die Füße herunter und klopfte mit ihren Fingern auf ihr Buch. „Hörst du mir zu?"

„Wenn es sein muss", entgegnete sie, in ihren Augen blitzte es.

„Ja. Hermine, ich weiß, dass ich Scheiße gebaut habe, das habe ich dir ja gerade eben auch schon gesagt. Aber ich konnte wirklich nicht anders, als du da so saßt, die Hände im Schoß verkrampft, ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber ich musste dich küssen, obwohl in meinem Kopf eine Stimme geschrieen hat, dass ich es lassen soll."

„Ach", war Hermines einzige Antwort darauf, die Arme hatte sie vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Ja. Aber ich habe auch keine Ahnung, was ich jetzt machen soll. Ich kann mich nicht oft genug bei dir entschuldigen, das weiß ich auch, aber…bitte", sagte er und streckte ihr die rote Rose entgegen. Hermine nahm sie zögernd, achtete aber darauf, dass sich ihre und Freds Hände nicht zu oft berührten. Fred bemerkte es und seine Schultern sackten ein Stück weit nach unten. „Du hast kein Vertrauen mehr zu mir, das kann ich auch gut verstehen. Trotzdem…ich will, dass du wieder Vertrauen in mich bekommst. Ich würde sogar darauf verzichten, dass ich dich nicht sehe, bis es dir wieder gut geht…", er verstummte, als er Hermines Lächeln sah.

„Das würdest du nicht aushalten", murmelte sie und er lächelte ebenfalls.

„Wenn ich muss, dann muss ich", sagte er leise und blickte Hermine offen und ehrlich an.

„Vertrauen gehört zu einer Freundschaft Fred, wie Wasser zur Erde gehört. Dummer Vergleich, aber es ist egal, wie ich es vergleiche, denn Tatsache ist, dass es dazugehört. Man sollte Freunde nicht anlügen." Fred wurde rot.

„Es tut mir Leid, Hermine."

„Passt schon."

„Aber, ich … ich werde dir auf jeden Fall Zeit geben und dich immer fragen, wenn ich plötzlich irgendein Bedürfnis habe."

„Okay."

„Du glaubst mir nicht."

„Es fällt mir schwer dir zu vertrauen, immerhin, du hast es gebrochen, mein Lieber."

„Ich habe mich aber auch bei dir entschuldigt, meine Liebe", gab Fred nun ebenfalls etwas kratzbürstig wieder, was Hermine ein breites Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zauberte und Fred vollkommen verunsicherte.

„Hör bloß auf, rum zu zicken, das steht dir nicht."

„Wenn du das sagst, meine Schöne." Hermine streckte ihm die Zunge raus und erhob sich. Fred, der scheinbar ganz den Gentleman mimen wollte erhob sich mit ihr.

„Hermine?", fragte er dann leise, Hermine blickte ihn an.

„Was?"

„Darf ich dich in den Arm nehmen?"

„Du mich in den Arm nehmen?"

„Ja, verdammt noch mal, ich dich in den Arm nehmen."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich es gerne möchte und außerdem, siehst du, ich habe gefragt und es nicht einfach gemacht."

„Was für ein Fortschritt", meinte Hermine sarkastisch, nickte aber unmerklich mit dem Kopf.

„Ja?", hakte Fred noch einmal nach und Hermine rollte nur mit den Augen. Langsam überbrückte er den Abstand zwischen Hermine und sich, legte kurz seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und zog sie dann, vollkommen unerwartet, wie Hermine fand, gegen seine Brust. Sie hielt die Luft an, aber es kam nichts. Es war also nicht nur bei Draco so, Fred konnte sie auch in den Arm nehmen, die Frage war nur, warum? Er hatte sich es nicht so verdient wie Draco. Sie atmete hörbar aus und Fred schob sie auf Armeslänge von sich.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Alles bestens."

„Keine Panik?", fragte er überrascht und forschte in Hermines Gesicht.

„Nein. Aber denk bloß nicht, es ist der Startschuss zu irgendetwas Großem, Fred. Es kann immer wieder kommen."

„Ich bin ja immer noch der Meinung, dass du mit mir darüber reden solltest, vielleicht kann ich dich dann auch verstehen."

„Mich würde niemand verstehen", entgegnete Hermine, Bitterkeit schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, so deutliche, dass Fred sich für einen Moment schreckliche Sorgen machte.

„Hermine, du … komm zu mir, wenn du bereit bist. Friss es nicht in dich herein, es tut gut über seine Gefühle zu sprechen, es befreit", wies er sie an, ganz der große Bruder, der er in den ersten Jahren in Hogwarts für sie gewesen war. Sie hatten sich zwar, sobald sie Vertrauensschülerin geworden war, öfters als üblich gezankt, immerhin hatten die beiden immer die Regeln gebrochen, die Hermine so ganz genau einhielt, aber mit seinem Charme und seinen unglaublichen Lächeln schaffte es Fred, selbst heute noch, dass ihre Herz schneller schlug und sie alle Regeln der Welt für einen Moment vergaß.

„Ich weiß, Fred, aber nein."

„Warum denn nicht?", fragte Fred, seine Hände drückten Hermines Schultern fester, woraufhin sie nur die Augenbrauen hochzog.

„Wer hat gesagt, er lässt mir Zeit?" Erneut schlich sich schlechtes Gewissen auf sein Gesicht und er nahm die Hände von ihren Schultern, doch Hermine fing sie auf, umschloss sie mit ihren.

„Hör zu Fred, ich kann jetzt noch nicht darüber reden, aber sie es doch als Fortschritt, dass du mich wieder umarmen kannst. Irgendwann wirst du wissen, was passiert ist, aber nicht jetzt, nicht heute, nicht morgen und auch nicht nächste Woche. Ich brauche Zeit dafür. Ich habe es selber noch nicht verarbeitet, wieso also darüber sprechen?"

„Du hast gerade eben etwas davon gesagt, dass dich keiner verstehen würde. Woher willst du das wissen, wenn du mir keine Chance gibst." Sie ließ seinen Finger los.

„Entweder du akzeptierst es oder du lässt es bleiben und erfährst es nie", fauchte sie, ging an ihm vorbei, hinein in die Küche, wo sie sich mit dem restlichen heißen Wasser einen Tee aufgoss.

„Hermine, bitte. Lass uns nicht schon wieder streiten." Er lächelte sie an, sein berühmtes Lächeln und erzielte die Wirkung, die er haben wollte.

* * *

Mit einem Buch, ihrer Sonnenbrille und einer Flasche Wasser in der Tasche, ließ sie sich auf eine Bank am Ufer der Themse nieder. Es war warm und nur ein leichter Wind wehte.

Gerade als sie die erste Seite aufgeschlagen und angefangen hatte zu lesen, stellte sich jemand in die Sonne.

„Hallo, Hermine", sagte eine leise und sanfte Stimme, sie blickte auf und erkannte Draco, der auf sie hinablächelte.

„Hey, Draco", sagte sie erfreut und klopfte mit einer Hand neben sich auf die Bank.

„Hast du mich vermisst?"

„Ich würde dich nie vermissen", entgegnete sie, leicht lächelnd.

„Ah, du kannst nicht lügen, ich sehe es in deine Augen."

„Mist, du hast mich ertappt." Er grinste, sie grinste zurück. „Ah, ich wollte mich noch einmal herzlich für deine Führsorge gestern Abend oder sagen wir Nacht bedanken. Ich weiß nicht, wie es ohne dich ausgegangen wäre."

„Du sahst schrecklich aus", murmelte Draco und blickte Hermine an, die ihm ein Lächeln schenkte, was das leichte Gefühl in seinem Magen wieder auferstehen ließ. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hm?", fragte Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn und blickte ihn an.

„Nichts, gar nichts", versicherte er ihr und sah auf das gegenüberliegende Ufer. Für eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden.

„Draco…", er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, wandte sich wieder ihr zu und für einen Augenblick blieben seine Augen an ihren Lippen hängen und er fragte sich, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn er sie hier und jetzt berühren würde. Aber die Erinnerungen an gestern Abend waren noch lebhaft in seinem Gedächtnis eingebrannt und er wollte nicht riskieren, dass er seinen Status, den er sich mühevoll erkämpfte hatte, wieder verlor.

„Habe ich etwas an meinen Lippen?", fragte Hermine, nicht ohne Zweifel in ihrer Stimme, Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

Hermine hatte eine dumpfe Ahnung, warum er ihren Mund angestarrt hatte. Die Vorstellung, hier und jetzt von Draco geküsst zu werden, hatte etwas Verlockendes an sich, aber zugleich klopfte die Panik wieder an und es katapultierte Hermine aus ihren Hoffnungen heraus, dass sie es wenigstens bei Draco so weit bringen würde, dass sie ihn, so erschreckend es ihr im Augenblick vorkam, als Freund akzeptieren könnte, als wirklichen Freund.

„Ich habe nur daran gedacht, was diese Lippen schon alles angestellt haben", bemerkte Draco und riss sie aus ihrer Trance.

„Du hast Ideen. Du solltest nicht immer von dir ausgehen."

„Ich könnte Sachen mit meinem Mund machen, Hermine, dir würden die Haare zu Berge stehen und du wärest nicht mehr fähig, etwas zu sagen." Ihr kroch eine Gänsehaut über die nackten Arme und als Draco sie gesehen hatte, zwinkerte er ihr verschwörerisch zu. Hermine wandte den Blick ab, versteckte ihr Gesicht hinter den Seiten ihres Buches, damit er ihre roten Wangen nicht sehen konnte.

„Hermine, hör auf dich zu verstecken, Verlangen ist nichts Schlimmes", sagte er sanft und zog ihr Buch herunter, nur um von Hermines blitzenden Augen in Empfang genommen zu werden.

„Was denkst du von mir?"

„Willst du nicht wissen." Hermine fauchte und schlug ihn leicht auf den Arm, doch er fing ihre Hand ein, hob sie zu seinen Lippen und küsste ihr leicht die Fingerspitzen, ohne dabei den Blick von ihren Augen abzuwenden, damit er jegliche Zeichen von Angst sofort erkennen konnte.

„Warum machst du das?", fragte sie heiser und starrte ihre Finger an.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich hatte Lust."

„Lust?"

„Ja, aber nicht die Art von Lust an die dein kleines, versautes Hirn gerade denkt", erwiderte er und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Hermine zuckte nicht zurück.

„Du hast dich wirklich verändert, Draco."

„Freut mich, dass du mir das sagst."

„Es ist mein ernst."

„Ich weiß, Hermine, deswegen freut es mich ja auch so." Sie lächelte und entzog ihm sanft ihre Finger. Er hatte ihr Lächeln erwidert, aber Hermine musste sich trotz allem erst an den neuen Draco gewöhnen, er überraschte sie immer wieder und sie wusste nicht, ob ihr die Gefühle gefielen, die er in ihr hervorrief, wo sie sich doch auch ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Fred machte.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N **_so, ein neues Chappy für euch :) Dank an: LittleWhisper, kurai91, hdaggl, EllieSophie, HexenLady und Tuniwell (Toni) ... heagdl...als allgemeine Information, ich weiß noch nicht, wie viele Chappys noch kommen...aber ich sage vorzeigtig bescheid, wenn wir uns dem Ende nähern ;) So und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen und Reviewen..._

**P.s.**_ Auch für euch gilt, wer vielleicht Lust hat, etwas eigenes von mir zu lesen, der kann sich gerne bei mir melden und ich gebe den Link dann per Email weiter...ich habe das auch schon bei 'You will be mine' geschrieben, aber ich dachte, ich will euch nicht vernachlässigen...obwohl auch viele beide Stories lesen, wofür ich sehr dankbar bin :) _**  
**

**

* * *

Achtzehn**

Draco hatte sie noch nach Hause gebracht. Er hatte nicht versucht, sie zu irgendetwas zu zwingen und Hermine war ihm dankbar dafür. Draco besaß in manchen Sachen unglaubliche Geduld. Noch eine Überraschung für Hermine. In der Schule hatte er immer den Eindruck eines schnell gelangweilten und höchst ungeduldigen Jungen gemacht, eine Eigenschaft, die Hermine an ihm gehasst hatte.

„Guten Morgen", weckte sie eine Stimme und etwas kitzelte sie an ihrem Ohr, was zur Folge hatte, dass Hermine sich mit einem Ruck aufsetze, die Augen aufschlug und in das helle Zimmer blinzelte. Auf der Bettkante saß Fred, der ihr einen freundlichen Blick zu warf. Hermine ließ sich mit einem Seufzen zurück in die Kissen fallen.

„Wie viel Uhr haben wir?", fragte sie ihn mit trockenem Hals.

„Halb zehn, ich dachte, du wärst schon wach, du warst doch sonst auch immer eher die Frühaufsteherin."

„In letzter Zeit schlafe ich länger, da hast du Recht", entgegnete Hermine und fragte sich, warum sie so genervt auf Fred reagierte, er hatte doch nichts getan.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Oder bist du immer noch sauer wegen der Sache von letztens?"

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung, ich bin okay, ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich werde nicht täglich von jemandem geweckt und schon gar nicht von jemanden, den ich nicht erwarte", sagte sie und lächelte Fred an, der es erwiderte.

„Gut, ich mache mir nämlich ernsthafte Sorgen, Hermine."

„Warum?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es dich interessiert, aber ich wache morgens auf und denke an dich und das Problem was du hast, ich denke daran, dass ich dir liebend gerne helfen würde, ich aber nicht weiß, wie ich es machen soll, weil du scheinbar Todesangst davor hast, berührt zu werden." Hermine sagte nichts, sondern blickte ihn weiter gerade heraus an. „Wenn du mir helfen würdest, dann …", er verstummte. Hermines Finger hatten seine Hand gesucht und sie umschlossen. Es war ein Schritt, den sie lange nicht mehr von alleine gegangen war. Fred sah schweigend auf ihre Hand hinunter.

„Hör zu, Fred. Ich weiß, dass du mir helfen willst, aber ich kann dir nur immer und immer wieder sagen, dass ich Zeit brauche."

„Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, du vertraust mir nicht genug."

„Wieso sollte ich das nicht tun?"

„In der Schule war es anders, Hermine. Erinnerst du dich noch an unsere ersten Ferien? Es waren die Weihnachtsferien. Die letzten Weihnachtsferien, die ich in Hogwarts verbracht habe. Harry und Ron haben nichts davon mitbekommen, dass ich ihre Hermine in meinen Fängen hatte..", er sah sie mit einem versonnen Gesichtsausdruck an. Ja, er hatte Recht. Es war in seinen letzten Weihnachtsferien gewesen. Er hatte ihr das ganze Jahr über immer wieder Komplimente gemacht, hatte versucht sie mit seinem Charme einzufangen. Hermine hatte sich gewehrt, am Anfang, da sie von einer Wette ausgegangen war, aber dann hatte Fred Hermine oben in der Eulerei abgefangen, als sie einen Brief an ihre Eltern losgeschickt hatte.

„Du hat mir oben in der Eiseskälte gesagt, dass du liebend gerne mit mir auf den Weihnachtsball gehen würdest."

„Ja, davon abgesehen, dass er nicht statt gefunden hat, wegen Umbridge."

„Sie hat uns den Abend versaut, als sie ihre neue Ankündigung an das Schwarze Brett geheftet hat."

„George und ich haben ehrlich überlegt, ob wir ihr Krötenschleim unter die Bettdecke schieben, Küchenschaben noch dazu. Wir waren beide sauer. Schließlich hat sie George das Date mit Angelina verpatzt."

„Angelina und George?", fragte Hermine, die sich inzwischen aufgesetzt hatte und sich gegen das Kopfende ihres Bettes lehnte. Sie hielt immer noch Freds Hand, doch es schien ihr nicht aufzufallen.

„George war ganz versessen auf sie. Hat es ihr nach einem unserer letzten Quidditchtrainings gesagt, hat sie gefragt, ob sie ihn nicht auf den Ball begleiten will."

„Und sie hat ja gesagt."

„Hat sie, ja."

„Ich habe nichts davon mitbekommen."

„Genauso wenig, wie Harry und Ron mitbekommen haben, dass du mir verfallen warst." Hermine lächelte.

„Es war kalt da oben, weißt du? Du hättest dir auch keinen besseren Platz aussuchen können oder?"

„Du sahst aber so wunderschön da oben aus, die Wangen rot, die Lippen ebenfalls. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders", murmelte Fred, während er sanft mit seine Fingern über Hermines Handrücken strich. Die beiden bemerkten es nicht, da sie so sehr in Erinnerungen vertieft waren.

„Fred, du hast mich hinterrücks überfallen, mich gegen die Wand gedrückt und mir einen Kuss aufgezwungen", wies Hermine in darauf hin, nicht ohne ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zu haben.

„Dir hat es gefallen, du hast dich noch nicht einmal gewehrt."

„Nein, habe ich nicht", gab sie zu, strich Krummbein, der auf ihren Schoß gesprungen war Gedankenversunken über das Fell. Fred war immer sanft gewesen, er war ihr erster Freund gewesen und er hatte ihr die Zeit gegeben, die sie benötigte, auch wenn es ihm schwer gefallen war.

„Harry hat es aber wohl mitbekommen", sagte sie plötzlich, „Er hat mich abgefangen, als ich aus dem Raum der Wünsche gekommen bin und hat mich ausgequetscht. Ich konnte ihn nicht anlügen."

„Was denn, er wusste es wirklich?"

„Ja, er hat es aus mir herausbekommen. Ich habe Harry sowieso immer mehr erzählt als Ron, er ist nicht immer gleich an die Decke gegangen."

„Wahrscheinlich hätte Ronald mich umgebracht", bemerkte Fred trocken, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Weißt du was, Fred? Es würde mich ehrlich interessieren, ob du noch so ein guter Küsser bist, wie damals."

„Ich war gut?", fragte er zurück, ignorierte die vielleicht versteckte Aufforderung es ihr zu beweisen vollkommen.

„Wunderbar."

„Freut mich zu hören." Erneut trat Schweigen zwischen den beiden ein und Hermine entzog ihre Hand der von Fred.

„Hattest du eigentlich in der Zeit, als ich weg war, eine Freundin?", fragte Hermine plötzlich und sie wusste nicht, wie sie auf diese Frage gekommen war.

„Nein", war seine schlichte Antwort, während er ihr zusah, wie sie Krummbein über das Fell strich und ihm somit ein zufriedenes Schnurren entlockte.

„Nein?", hakte Hermine ungläubig nach. Wieso hatte er keine Freundin gehabt? Er sah doch gut aus. Er hatte Charme und wusste, was er machen musste, damit die Mädchen ihm zu Füßen lagen.

„Nein, ich hatte keine Freundin."

„Warum?"

„Wieso interessiert dich das, Hermine?", verlangte er zu wissen, als er aufstand und ein Fenster aufmachte.

„Weil ich es nicht verstehen kann, dass du keine hattest."

„Nun, ich will versuchen, es dir zu erklären", sagte er sarkastisch, „Ron kam zu mir, kaum war uns allen klar, dass du dich abgesetzt hattest. Er wollte wissen wo du warst, weil er auch mitbekommen hatte, dass zwischen uns mehr als nur gute Freundschaft war. Wir verkennen Ron scheinbar immer und immer wieder. Auf jeden Fall konnte ich ihm die Bitte nach dir zu suchen nicht abschlagen, also habe ich angefangen zu forschen, wie ich es mal nennen will. Kannst du mir verraten, wie ich mich in dieser Zeit damit hätte beschäftigen sollen, ein Mädchen zu finden, dass ich nicht mit dir verglichen hätte? Ron war nicht der Einzige, der sich Sorgen um dich gemacht hat, der immer noch etwas für dich empfunden hat--", Hermine unterbrach ihn:

„Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren wir nicht mehr zusammen, weil wir uns einig waren, dass wir uns auf unsere Aufgaben konzentrieren."

„Du warst dir einig, Hermine, nicht ich. Von mir aus hätten wir so weiter machen können, wie wir es gemacht haben. Mir hätte es nichts ausgemacht, dich heimlich einmal im Monat zu treffen, im Gegenteil, es wäre mein Hoffnungsschimmer gewesen. Aber ich habe gedacht, dass es für dich einfacher wäre, wenn wir uns nicht sehen würden, deswegen habe ich dieser ganzen Schwachsinnsidee überhaupt zugestimmt. Als mir dann schließlich auch klar geworden war, dass du weg warst, verschwunden, kam mir der Wunsch von Ron relativ gut gelegen, denn dann konnte ich mich auch vergewissern, dass du noch gelebt hast. Die ganze Zeit habe ich immer noch an dich denken müssen, die ganze Zeit hat sich da drin nichts an den Gefühlen geändert, die ich schon in Hogwarts für dich hatte", beendete er den Wortschwall und erkannte, dass Hermine Tränen in den Augen hatte.

Es war ihr noch nie so schlimm vorgekommen. Sie hatte ihn auf vermisst, ja, aber sie war damit klar gekommen, sie hatte in Neuseeland ein neues Leben anfangen wollen und sie hatte gedacht, dass ihr eine neue Liebe vielleicht über die Alte hinweg helfen konnte, was allerdings ein vollkommener Fehlentschluss gewesen war.

Das schlechte Gewissen hatte in in den ersten Tagen wie ein helles Feuer in ihr gebrannt. Die Wohnung, die sie in Neuseeland gehabt hatte, hatte an nichts aus früheren Zeiten erinnert. Hermine hatte sich Neuseeland unter anderem ausgesucht, weil sie sich sicher war, dass kaum eine Eule es schaffte, bis dort zu ihr vorzudringen. Innerlich hatte ein Teil von ihr darauf gehofft, dass Fred nach ihr suchte, dass er ihr hinter her reiste und sie zusammen ein neues Leben in Neuseeland anfangen konnten, doch die Hoffnung war mit jedem Tag kleiner geworden und nach dem Vorfall schließlich ganz verschwunden.

„Es tut mir Leid", schluchzte Hermine, vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und wiegte sich vor und zurück. Sanft wurden ihre Hände von ihrem Gesicht weggezogen und Fred zwang sie, ihn anzuschauen.

„Es muss dir nicht Leid tun, du bist wieder hier, das ist alles was zählt", flüsterte er und zog Hermine in seine Arme, die es sich ohne Schwierigkeiten gefallen ließ.

„Nein, Fred, mir tut es wirklich Leid, ich habe gedacht, du kommst mir vielleicht hinter her und wir könnten dort hinten einen Neuanfang starten. Ich … das schlechte Gewissen hat mich aufgefressen und ich habe versucht es durch neue Bekanntschaften verschwinden zu lassen…aber innerlich habe ich immer gehofft, dass du mir vielleicht folgst. Aber als dann Jack kam--", Hermine verstummte schlagartig, als Fred ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen legte, nachdem er ihr Gesicht angehoben hatte und ihr nun tief in die Augen sah.

Hermine wusste, dass sie es nicht hätte tun sollen, sie hätte den Namen nicht erwähnen dürfen. Nun würde er sie erst recht nicht in Ruhe lassen, nicht, wenn er wusste, wie derjenige hieß, der es ihr angetan hatte.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N **_Okay, es tut mir furchtbar Leid, aber ich bin verhindert worden und dann hatte ich die Chappys fertig, aber Fanfic irgendwie nicht mitgemacht...na ja, ist ja auch egal :) Dank an: LittleWhisper, kurai91, hdaggdl,Nienor Níniel und Tuniwell (Toni)...heagdl... _**

* * *

Neunzehn**

„Jack? So heißt das Arschloch?", fragte Fred aufgebracht, sein Finger lag immer noch auf Hermines Lippen. Hermine sagte nichts, zeigte keine Reaktion.

_Jetzt hast du es, jetzt weiß er, wie er heißt und du hast keine Ruhe mehr_, fauchte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf und Hermine kam es so vor, als würde ein Stich Panik in ihr mitschwingen.

_Kann ich was dafür?_

_Du hättest nachdenken müssen, Hermine, erst denken, dann sprechen._

_Es doch jetzt egal, dann weiß er halt, wie er hieß, ich muss ihm ja nicht gleich die ganze Geschichte erzählen…_

_Oh, doch, das wirst du! Du hast ihm den Namen genannt, dann solltest du jetzt auch klar Schiff machen._

_Aber warum?_

_Weil ich es will_, beharrte die Stimme und Hermine merkte, dass Fred sie musterte.

„Was?", wollte sie wissen, sprach gegen seinen Finger.

„Nichts, ich will wissen, was passiert ist, Hermine. Du hast mir schon seinen Namen gesagt, wo ist das Problem mir jetzt alles zu sagen?"

„Ich kann es nicht sagen, ich --", er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du kannst, du musst dir nur darüber klar werden, ob du aus deiner jetzigen Situation raus kommen möchtest oder nicht. Das ist der Punkt."

„Natürlich will ich aus ihr heraus, meinst du, mir macht es Spaß?"

„Nein, aber du machst nicht den Eindruck, als wärest du bereit, dafür zu kämpfen."

„Wenn dir so etwas passieren würde … du … du würdest auch nicht einfach so rausplaudern…", sagte Hermine und ihr fiel auf, dass ihre Stimme belegt war. Fred packte sie an den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich es machen würde, weil ich nicht weiß, was passiert ist, wie soll ich es denn dann beurteilen? Mensch, Hermine, ich habe es satt immer vorgeschoben zu werden, ich habe es satt, dass ich nicht weiß, wie ich mich bei dir verhalten muss, damit du keine Panikattacken bekommst", sagte er laut, sein Griff um ihre Schultern wurde fester und Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen.

„Lass mich los, Fred, bitte."

„Nein, erst wenn du mir sagst, was los ist."

„Ganz sicher nicht hier im Bett, ich will erst duschen und mich anziehen, dann mache ich uns einen Tee _und dann_ überlege ich mir, ob ich es dir sage oder nicht", sagte Hermine bestimmt, stand auf und ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank, ließ Fred gar nicht erst die Möglichkeit zu antworten, sondern verschwand, sobald sie sich ihre Sachen genommen hatte, im Bad und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab.

* * *

Während ihr das Wasser über das Gesicht lief, ordnete sie ihre Gedanken. Irgendwann musste sie darüber reden, sie konnte nicht immer davor wegrennen. Das Problem war nur, dass sie Angst hatte. Was, wenn niemand sie verstand, was, wenn Fred sie nicht mehr mochte? Diese Ängste hatten sie bisher immer davon abgehalten etwas zu sagen. 

„Hermine, komm jetzt raus oder ich komme rein und schaue nach, ob du dich nicht ersäuft hast", drang Freds Stimme zu ihr vor und sie stellte das Wasser ab, stieg aus der Dusche und schlüpfte in ihre Kleider, nachdem sie sich abgetrocknet hatte und sich mit dem Rest der Creme, die sie aus Neuseeland mitgenommen hatte, eingerieben hatte. Der Geruch erinnerte sie an die glückliche Zeit, die sie in Neuseeland verbracht hatte, die Abende am Strand, ihre neuen Freunde, mit denen sie Spaß gehabt hatte.

Fred hatte schon den Tee ins Wohnzimmer gebracht und saß nun in ihrem Sessel, in dem Draco sie gefunden hatte. Mit zitternden Händen ließ sich Hermine ihm gegenüber nieder und nahm sich eine Tasse aus der es heiß dampfte.

„Also?", fragte Fred, der seine Tasse vollkommen ignorierte, seine Augen nicht von Hermines Gesicht nahm.

„Es ist nicht so einfach, Fred--", setzte Hermine an, doch er unterbrach sie:

„Das ist keine Ausrede, Hermine, ich glaube, du musst einfach gezwungen werden. Ich gehe hier nicht eher weg, bis du es mir erzählt hast, ich habe mich lange genug aufschieben lassen, ich will wissen, was los ist, damit ich wenigstens eine Ahnung habe, was ich machen kann und was nicht!" Hermine schwieg, nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee und verbrannte sich die Zunge, weil er so heiß war.

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut", seufzte sie und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich weiß aber nicht, wo ich anfangen soll."

„Ganz von vorne, Hermine, einfach ganz von vorne", sagte Fred und Hermine schloss kurz die Augen.

„Nun…es war Krieg hier, Ron und Harry, sie … Fred, es ist so schwer, ich weiß ehrlich nicht, wie ich anfangen soll", murmelte Hermine und umklammerte die Tasse.

„Wer ist Jack?"

„Ein … ein … ein junger Mann aus Neuseeland."

„Wie hast du ihn kennen gelernt?" Hermine lächelte innerlich, er wollte ihr durch die Fragen helfen, aber sie wusste, dass sie es nicht konnte. Etwas stellte sich quer in ihrem Inneren, etwas wollte einfach nicht zulassen, dass sie darüber sprach.

„Ich kann es nicht, Fred, bitte, ich…es geht nicht, es…", wisperte Hermine, achtete nicht auf die Tränen, die sich in ihrem Augen sammelten und sich einen Weg ihre Wangen hinunter bahnte.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich nicht kann, ich kann es einfach nicht, warum verstehst du das denn nicht?"

„Du beschützt ihn, obwohl er dein Leben zu einer Katastrophe gemacht hat. Das ist etwas, was ich nicht verstehen kann, was ich nicht verstehen will", er war aufgestanden, „Wenn du dich dazu entschlossen hast, es mir zu sagen, du weißt, wo du mich finden kannst, ehrlich, Hermine, denk einfach mal darüber nach, wie es sich anfühlt immer wieder vor den Kopf gestoßen zu werden."

„Fred, bitte, ich --"

„Nein, Hermine, ich habe es einfach satt, verstehst du? Sobald du darüber reden willst, kannst du zu mir kommen, ansonsten sehen wir uns irgendwann mal wieder." Fred zog den Zauberstab und disapparierte aus Hermines Wohnung. Die Tränen rannen ihr über die Wange und sie verfluchte sich selber, hasste sich, dass sie es geschafft hatte, dass Fred gegangen war. Und sie hasste Jack, der an dieser ganzen Katastrophe Schuld war.

_

* * *

_

_Lieber Fred,_

_ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du weißt, was passiert ist. Ich kann es dir nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht sagen, das geht nicht. Aber ich will versuchen es aufzuschreiben und dir zu schicken. Ob es für mich leichter ist? Ja! Ich hoffe, du verstehst diese Entscheidung...  
_

_Trotzdem stelle ich mir immer noch die Frage, wo ich anfangen soll...  
_

_Der Krieg hat mich sehr mitgenommen, wirklich. Harry hat zwar die meiste Arbeit gemacht, hat die Seelenstücke von Voldemort eingesammelt, aber der Terror, den die Todesser verbreitet haben, war der Grund, warum ich geflohen bin. Selbst als Voldemort tot war, haben ein paar von ihnen noch geglaubt, dass sie das Recht haben, weiterhin Terror zu verbreiten, Unschuldige abzuschlachten und Familien auseinander zu reißen. Es ist feige, das weiß ich selber, aber ich konnte mir nicht helfen. Also habe ich mich in ein Flugzeug gesetzt, meinen Zauberstab ganz tief in meinem Koffer vergraben und bin, nachdem ich mich erkundigt hatte, nach Neuseeland geflogen. Ich bin als Hexe in den Flieger gestiegen und als Muggel habe ich ihn wieder verlassen. Irgendwie wollte ich nichts mehr mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun haben, ich habe gedacht, dass wenn ich mich isoliere, ich nichts mehr von dem mitbekomme, was in der Zaubererwelt vor sich geht. Aber es war leider nicht so. _

_Ich habe Harrys Aufstieg miterlebt, selbst in Neuseeland gab es bald Harry Potter Fan Clubs, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht haben, Dutzende Liebesbriefe an Harry weiterzuleiten. Wahrscheinlich hätte er sich in den Fluten von Briefen ertränken können. Durch diese ganze Sache bin ich wieder in die Welt hineingeraten, habe mich mit Hexen und Zauberern in meinem Alter getroffen und auch relativ schnell Freunde gefunden. Ich habe die ganze Zeit auch an euch gedacht, vor allem an dich, weil ich ohne ein Wort des Abschieds gegangen bin, aber ihr hättet mich nicht verstanden, auch wenn du jetzt sagst, du hättest mich verstanden, ich glaube es dir nicht. Immerhin, wir beide hatten den Plan irgendwann einmal zu heiraten. Nun, mit der Zeit habe ich zwar immer noch an dich gedacht, aber es war anders, irgendwie waren da nicht mehr die Gefühle, die ich vorher hatte, sie waren verschwunden, was wahrscheinlich an zwei Sachen lag. Erstens die Kilometer, die zwischen uns lagen und zweitens an Jack. Ich kannte ihn schon über ein Jahr, wir haben uns kurz nach meinem Ankommen in Neuseeland getroffen und er hat mich spontan auf einen Café in eine neuseeländische Kneipe eingeladen. Danach haben wir uns wieder aus den Augen verloren und bei einem Treffen für Zaubererschach wieder gesehen. Schach hat mich immer an Ron erinnert, an den Vorfall im ersten Jahr und ich war damals in der Stimmung, dass ich irgendetwas machen musste, was mich wieder an zu Hause erinnerte. _

_Jack und ich sind erst nach guten vier Monaten wirklich Freunde geworden. Heute denke ich, dass er es alles geplant hat. Er ist so behutsam vorgegangen, vielleicht einfach deswegen, weil er mir den Eindruck vermitteln wollte, dass er sich wirklich für mich interessiert. _

_Nun, wir waren zusammen, für drei Monate. Es hat noch knappe sechs Monate gedauert, bis er es überhaupt geschafft hat, mich soweit zu bekommen, dass ich ihm nicht die ganze Zeit mit dir in den Ohren gelegen habe. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, er hat es geschafft, dass ich dich vergessen habe…_

_Nun, nach den drei Monaten hat er mich betrogen, eine kleine Affäre, wirklich nichts Schlimmes, aber ich war wütend und habe ihm allerhand Sachen an den Kopf geworfen. Jack war wütend, wirklich wütend. Er ist abgezogen, mit seinen Kumpels, die irgendeiner dunklen Szene angehörten. Und dann, dann ist er wieder gekommen, mitten in der Nacht. Erst hat er sich entschuldigt, ganz lieb, ich habe ihm sogar für einen Augenblick lang geglaubt, doch dann hat sich so ein komischer Glanz in seine Augen gelegt, er hat seinen Zauberstab gezogen und einen Silenciozauber gesprochen. Ich wusste nicht, was er vorhatte, doch dann hat er mich betäubt, es war alles schwarz um mich herum, ich habe nichts mehr mitbekommen. Es war nicht der normale Stuporzauber, es war etwas anderes, schwarze Magie._

_Ich bin aufgewacht, alleine, in meinem Schlafzimmer. Erst dachte ich, ich träume oder ich bin immer noch nicht ganz wach, denn es war immer noch alles dunkel um mich herum. Aber dann habe ich erst bemerkt, dass es Nacht war und außerdem hatten sie die Vorhänge zu gemacht. Der Silenciozauber war nicht mehr da, denn ich konnte die Autos auf einer der größeren Straßen fahren hören. Als ich aufstand fiel mir auf, dass meine Kleider nicht mehr da waren, wo sie sein sollten, sondern zerrissen auf dem Boden lagen. Ich war nackt, schutzlos und bekam Panik. Ich musste nicht erst groß nachdenken, ich denke, man fühlt es, ich denke, man weiß einfach, wenn etwas mit seinem Körper gemacht wird, was man nicht wollte. Ich fühlte mich dreckig, ich ekelte mich vor mir selber und im ersten Moment habe ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, mich umzubringen. Ich habe es noch nie aufgeschrieben, ich habe es noch nie ausgesprochen, aber ich weiß, dass es war ist. Jack hat sich mit seinen Freunden eine schöne Nacht gemacht, während ich leblos in meinem eigenen Bett gelegen habe und nichts davon mitbekommen habe. Ich bin dankbar dafür…hätte ich es bei vollem Bewusstsein erlebt, dann würde ich jetzt nicht an meinem Küchentisch sitzen und es auf Papier bringen! Meine Freundinnen waren allesamt verschwunden, nachdem Jack sich…nachdem er sich so gehen gelassen hat, sie waren weg und es war keiner da, dem ich es hätte anvertrauen können. _

_Und dann kam sie. Ich weiß nicht woher, aber sie war da, sie hat in meinem Kopf getobt und mich schließlich wieder so weit auf die Beine bekommen, dass ich den Sinn einer Dusche wieder entdeckt habe, das Essen wieder gelernt habe und schließlich, nachdem ich mir sicher war, dass ich über die Straße gehen konnte, ohne in jedem Mann ein Monster zu sehen, hat sie es geschafft, dass ich in ein halbwegs normales Leben zurückgekehrt bin…sie ist immer noch da, sie redet immer noch mit mir, ich weiß nicht, wann sie verschwindet. Aber dank ihr habe ich es geschafft und ich habe oft mit dem Gedanken an den Tod gespielt. Ich hatte Angst vor dem Postmann. Mein Nachbar ist einmal vorbei gekommen und wollte wissen, wie es mir geht, mein Garten wäre verkommen und noch einige andere Dinge lagen dem armen Mann auf der Seele. Doch kaum hatte ich die Tür aufgemacht, schnürte mir die Panik wieder die Kehle zu und veranlasste mich dazu, die Tür zuzuschlagen, ins Wohnzimmer zu flüchten und mich in einer Ecke in meinem Kopf zu verziehen, während sie und Krummbein versuchten mich aus der Starre zu reißen. Eine Angewohnheit von mir war, dass ich die Fenster aufriss und es klirrend kalt wurde, aber es scherte mich nicht. Ich wartete fast darauf, dass ich erfror und göaub mir, wenn es passiert wäre, dann hätte ich dem Leben nicht nachgetrauert. Es war für mich kein Leben mehr, das ich führte, es war Routine. Ich stand morgens auf, duschte mich, aß etwas und ging schließlich auf die Straße, floh, sobald ein Mann mir zu nahe kam. Ich ging auschließlich zu weiblichen Beziehungen und wenn es zu schlimm wurde, verfiel ich wieder in diese Starre, zog mich in einen imaginären Raum in meinem Kopf zurück und kam mir so als Betrachtert eines Schauspiels vor, ich vergaß, dass es mein Leben war...  
_

_Als ich es schaffte, ohne Panik über die Straße zu gehen, dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis ich meine Koffer gepackt habe und zurück nach England gekommen bin…den Rest kennst du…_

_Es kostete mich noch immer Kraft, dass ich mich nicht wieder in den Raum zurückziehe, dass ich nicht einfach alles hinschmeiße, mir ein Messer nehme und mit zwei senkrechten Schnitten mein Leben beende... _

_Ich kann verstehen, wenn du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst, ich kann verstehen, wenn du dich vor mir ekelst. Ich dusche selber immer ganz heiß und schrubbe mir die Haut fast vom Körper, weil der Traum, die Panik und das Gefühl der Unsauberkeit einfach nicht verschwinden wollen…eigentlich bin ich ein lebendes Wrack, spiele mir und den anderen was vor._

_In den letzten Wochen habe ich es trotzdem geschafft, Fortschritte zu machen, dank dir und Draco geht es wieder aufwärts mit mir und ich fange langsam an, wieder daran zu denken, dass ich mein Leben nicht bis zum Ende alleine Leben will…_

_Jetzt weißt du, was passiert ist…was du damit anfängst, ist deine Sache, aber … egal, Fred, was auch immer du machst, ich will, dass du mir bescheid sagst!_

_Alles, alles Liebe,_

_Hermine_

* * *

Das Pergament fiel aus seinen zitternden Händen auf die Tischplatte. Sie zitterten vor Zorn, vor Angst und vor unterdrückten Gefühlen. Während er gelesen hatte, waren ihm Tränen in die Augen getreten, aber sie waren nicht gefallen, es schien ihm als würden sie in seinen Wimpern hängen bleiben und er konnte nichts dagegen machen. Das Pergament war gewellt, die Tinte verschmiert an manchen Stellen, als Hermine versucht hatte, die Tränen wegzuwischen, die gefallen waren, als sie den Brief geschrieben hatte. 

Die Wette nahm plötzlich ganz andere Züge an. Er konnte sie nicht machen, damit würde er Hermine beweisen, dass alle Männer auf ihre Weise Arschlöcher waren.

* * *

**A/N **_Es ist das Schwerste, was ich in der Zeit, die ich schreibe auf das Papier gebracht habe! Die Idee hat sich im Laufe der Geschichte entwickelt, eigentlich wollte ich etwas ganz anderes schreiben. Deshalb ist es für mich umso wichtiger, eine Rückmeldung von euch zu bekommen, die mir zeigt, dass ich entweder einen Riesenfehler gemacht habe oder das Richtige. Ich kann euch nicht zwingen, aber ich wäre euch sehr dankbar. _

_Vielleicht noch eine Anmerkung: Vergewaltigt zu werden ist meiner Meinung nach das Schlimmste was einer Frau passieren kann. Jeder, dem es nicht passiert ist, sollte Gott dafür danken (ich danke ihm dafür) und diejenigen unterstützen, denen es passiert ist! Es ist etwas, womit man keine Witze machen darf, etwas, was nicht als Eigennutz benutzt werden darf. Wie gesagt, die Idee dafür hat sich im Laufe der Zeit entwickelt und ich hoffe, ich verletze niemanden damit, wenn er es liest. Ich schreibe das alles, weil ich denke, dass es für mich wichtig ist, Stellung hierzu zu nehmen..._

_Vielleicht bis zum nächsten Chapter,_

_Dociuscan_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N** _Es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid, dass ich mich so lange nicht mehr gemeldet habe, aber leider hatte ich eine SChreibblockade und etliche Termine haben die Situation nicht gerade entschärft...Dank an: kurai91, LovelyNearly, Mugenjin, LittleWhisper und fanjana ... ich danke euch allen dafür, dass ihr mir bei dem letzten Kapitel reviewt habt, es hat mir wirklich sehr geholfen, weil ich kurz davor stand, es wieder zu löschen und neu zu schreiben ... Vielen Dank :) **R&R**_**  
**

**

* * *

Zwanzig**

Unruhig lief Hermine auf und ab, Krummbein lag auf einem der Küchenstühle, seine gelben Augen verfolgten jeden Schritt, den Hermine tat. Er wusste nicht, warum seine Herrin Sachen verrückte, immer wieder auf die Uhr blickte und schließlich mit einem Seufzer auf einem der Küchenstühle Platz nahm. Er maunzte leise.

„Ja, ich weiß, es tut mir Leid, Krummbein, aber Fred, er sollte schon längst hier sein und

mir --", sie verstummte, als das leise Geräusch einer zerplatzenden Seifenblase ertönte, sprang auf und rannte in den Flur hinaus, wo Fred stand, blass und zerzaust.

„Hermine", sagte er leise, als er sie sah und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Fred, ich, es … es tut mir Leid", stotterte sie, doch er überbrückte den Abstand, zögerte kurz und drückte sie dann gegen seine Brust.

„Es muss dir nicht Leid tun, Hermine, er müsste sich so sehr vor sich selber ekeln, dass er seinen Lebenswillen verliert, denn er ist es nicht wert. Niemand darf so etwas mit einem Menschen machen, es ist abartig." Hermine hatte ihr Gesicht gegen sein Sweatshirt gedrückt und atmete seinen vertrauten Geruch ein, seufzte und ließ sich gegen ihn sinken. Freds Arme umschlossen sie und hielten sie fest.

„Also gehst du nicht weg?", nuschelte Hermine gegen seine Brust und er lachte leise.

„Wo denkst du hin?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Weiß Draco davon?"

„Nein."

„Wird er davon erfahren?"

„Warum willst du das wissen?", fragte Hermine zurück und sah auf.

„Nur so, es interessiert mich, wie sehr du ihm vertraust." Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und musterte Fred schweigend.

„Nun, ich vertraue ihm, so viel steht fest, er war hier, als es mir dreckig ging und er hat mir geholfen." Fred hob eine Augenbraue.

„Er hat dir geholfen."

„Ja."

„War es an dem einem Abend?"

„Welchen Abend meinst du?"

„Als ich … als ich dich einfach so geküsst habe?", fragte er leise, seine Hände waren in seinen Hosentaschen verschwunden und seine Augen ruhten auf Hermines Gesicht.

„Hm, an dem einen Abend, er ist noch zu mir gekommen."

„Okay, ich sehe schon, du willst mir nichts weiter darüber erzählen. Kann ich verstehen."

„So ist es nicht, Fred, aber ich kann mich ehrlich gesagt … ich kann mir ehrlich gesagt gar nicht mehr daran erinnern." Hermine wusste, dass sie Fred anlog, aber es war ihr egal. Auch wenn sie es ihm als erstem erzählt hatte, Draco sollte nicht lange hinter her hinken, er sollte es auch bald erfahren. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie ihm vertraute, aber da war etwas in Draco, was sie anzog.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Fred noch einmal, als hätte er ihre Zweifel gespürt, doch sie nickte nur.

Unschlüssig standen die beiden im Flur. Hermine war in ihren eigenen Gedanken verloren, sie fühlte sich seltsam frei, wahrscheinlich hatte die Tatsache, dass sie darüber geschrieben hatte, einen Knoten in ihrer Brust gelöst und ihr somit geholfen. Erst als ihr Blick wieder auf Fred fiel, der sich die ganze Zeit stumm gegen die Wand gelehnt hatte, fielen ihr ihre guten Manieren ein.

„Darf ich dir was zu trinken anbieten?", fragte sie leise, während sie sich umdrehte und in die Küche ging.

„Wasser, wenn du hast." Fred ließ sich auf einem der Stühle nieder, Hermine konnte seine Blicke in ihrem Rücken spüren, als sie Wasser in das Glas schüttete. Vorsichtshalber öffnete sie die Tür, die zum Garten hinausführte, in den sie für einen Augenblick versonnen hineinsah, die Erinnerungen an den einen Abend, als Draco bei ihr gewesen war, frisch im Gedächtnis verankert.

* * *

Seufzend lehnte Hermine sich zurück, kaum war die Tür hinter Fred ins Schloss gefallen. Er hatte sich dafür entschieden, nach Hause zu gehen, damit er Zeit hatte, seine Gedanken kreisen zu lassen. Sie hatten noch über die Zeit in Neuseeland gesprochen, aber nicht einmal war der Name Jack gefallen. Fred hatte darauf verzichtet, das Thema noch einmal anzuwärmen und Hermine war ihm mehr als dankbar dafür. 

„Krummbein?", rief sie und ihr Kater kam langsam die Treppe hinunter stolziert, leise schnurrend und mit glänzenden Augen. „Ich gehe noch einmal zu Harry. Ich muss noch einmal mit ihm reden, wegen dem Brief und vielleicht … ach, was erzähl ich dir meine Pläne, du hütest das Haus, hast du verstanden?", fragte sie ihn lächelnd, während sie sich niederkniete und über das weiche Fell strich. Krummbein miaute zustimmend.

Hermine schwang sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter und umklammerte ihren Zauberstab mit fester Hand.

* * *

„Harry?", ihre Stimme schallte durch die leere Wohnung, doch draußen auf der großen Terrasse hörte sie, wie sich etwas regte und keine Minute später trat ein zerrüttet aussehender Harry die Küche. 

„Oh, du lässt dich also auch mal hier blicken?", fragte er müde, lächelte ihr zu und lehnte sich gegen die Küchenanrichte.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich … es sind Sachen dazwischen gekommen."

„Hm, Sachen, die wichtiger sind als dein bester Freund?" Hermine erwiderte das Lächeln nur zaghaft und lehnte sich neben Harry an die Anrichte.

„Es freut mich, dass du dich entschieden hast, Kate loszuwerden."

„Ich habe mich … es war eine schön schreckliche Zeit", murmelte er, eher zu sich selber, als zu Hermine.

„Du siehst müde aus", sagte sie und hob vorsichtig eine Hand, strich Harry damit eine Strähne seines Haares aus der Stirn. Er seufzte leise und umfasste Hermines Hand dann mit seiner.

„Mag sein. Aber, wie geht es dir? Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit dir, mir ist es schon bei unserem ersten Treffen aufgefallen, der Glanz ist aus deinen Augen verschwunden."

„Welcher Glanz?"

„Du hattest immer die pure Lebensfreude in deinen Augen, Hermine, die ist nicht mehr da." Hermine blickte zur Seite, entzog Harry ihre Hand und trat auf die Terrasse hinaus, Harry folgte ihr, trat hinter sie und legte von hinten seine Arme um ihre Hüften. „Und du weichst körperlicher Nähe aus." Hermine ließ sich gegen ihn sinken, das Gefühl der Panik tief in ihr vergraben.

„Du hast Recht."

„Warum?" Sie seufzte.

„Wollen wir nicht über dich reden? Über deine Probleme? Hast du schon einen Plan, wie du Ginny wieder gewinnen kannst."

„Hermine", er bettete sein Kinn auf ihrer Schulter, „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mit dir im Augenblick darüber reden will, wie ich Ginny wiedergewinnen kann, du bist wichtiger."

„Nein, bin ich nicht."

„Doch bist du und du bist noch immer so schlecht im Ausweichen, wie du es früher warst. Nach einiger Zeit habe ich immer alles herausgefunden, was ich wissen wollte."

„Glaub mir, Harry, das willst du nicht wissen."

„Was will ich nicht wissen?"

„Den Grund, warum ich körperlicher Nähe ausweiche", sagte sie, entfloh aus seiner Umarmung und lehnte sich gegen die Brüstung.

„Warum sollte ich mich nicht dafür interessieren? Du bist meine beste Freundin." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mag sein."

„Nein, erzähl es mir, Hermine, bitte." Hermines Blick glitt über die Dächer von London. Vielleicht hatten Harrys Eltern hier gestanden und ebenfalls den Blick schweifen lassen. War sie es ihm nicht schuldig? Er war immer ihr bester Freund gewesen, sie hatte ihm immer alles erzählt und sie wusste, dass er fast immer einen klaren Kopf behalten hatte, auch wenn es ihm manchmal mehr als schwer gefallen war.

„Harry, ich denke wirklich, dass es besser ist, wenn du es nicht weißt."

„Jemand hat dir etwas angetan?", fragte er mit kühler Stimme, Hermines Antwort war ein erneutes Schulterzucken. „Man hat etwas mit dir gemacht, was du nicht wolltest. Ein Kerl hat etwas mit dir gemacht, was er nicht hätte tun sollen…", er verstummte, als ihm das Ausmaß seiner Worte bewusst wurde. Hermine drehte sich nicht um, sondern blickte weiter über die Dächer von London. „Oh mein Gott", war das Einzige, was Harry zustande brachte, als ihm die Wahrheit bewusst wurde.

„Es ist vorbei, Harry, ich … es ist vorbei", sagte Hermine leise, drehte sich um und blickte in Harrys Augen, die sie mit Entsetzen ansahen.

„Wer? Wann? Wo?"

„Es ist vorbei."

„Aber … Hermine, es …", er verstummte, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und kam dann langsam auf sie zu, ohne den Blick von ihrem Gesicht zu nehmen. Als er vor ihr stand, hob er eine Hand und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. Hermine sah ihn an und blickte dann zur Seite.

„Es geht mir gut, er hat, es ist egal, ich will nicht darüber reden."

„Wer weiß es noch?"

„Fred." Harry nickte.

„Darf ich … darf ich dich in den Arm nehmen?", fragte er, beinahe schüchtern, was Hermine ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zauberte.

„Warum denn nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht", nuschelte er.

„Hör zu, Harry, komm bloß nicht auf den Gedanken, mich immer zu fragen, ich sage dir Bescheid, wenn es nicht mehr geht. Es haben weiß Gott mehr Menschen nicht darauf geachtet, wie ich reagiere, wenn man mir zu nahe kommt, aber wie soll ich es ihnen verübeln, sie haben ja nichts davon gewusst." Harry umschloss sie vorsichtig mit seinen Armen und Hermine bettete ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Harry war nicht so groß wie Fred, daher konnte sie seine Schulter bequem als Kissen benutzen.

„Glaub mir, er kann froh sein, dass er in Neuseeland ist, ansonsten könnte ich für nichts garantieren."

„Das dachte ich mir", sagte Hermine lächelnd und Harry drückte ihr einen leichten Kuss auf den Scheitel.

„Du kannst zu mir kommen, sobald es dir wieder schlechter geht."

„Ich bin gut damit alleine zu Recht gekommen, aber trotzdem danke für dein Angebot, es tut gut, Freunde zu haben, die für einen da sind."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N** _HeyHo...na super, jetzt hat Fanfic auch noch Probleme mit meinem Worddoc, na ja, egal, ich schaffe es auch so ... :) Dank an: kurai91, Trory, nicolemalfoy160178, LittleWhisper und Polarkatze...HEAGDL und danke, dass ihr nicht aufgehört habt, meine Story weiter mitzuverfolgen ;) _**R&R **

**

* * *

Einundzwanzig **

Lächelnd schloss Hermine die Haustür auf. Es war spät geworden. Um Elf hatte sie sich von Harry auf den Weg gemacht und jetzt war es beinahe Zwölf, was daran lag, dass sie zu Fuß gegangen war. Harry hatte, genauso wie Fred das Thema gemieden, kaum wusste er, was vorgefallen war.

Hermine schlüpfte aus ihrer leichten Jacke, hängte sie an die Garderobe und legte den Schlüssel auf die Ablage.

„Krummbein?", rief sie fragend, während sie das Licht anmachte und blinzelte.

„Hermine, da bist du ja endlich", sagte eine leise Stimme und sie wirbelte herum, stieß die Luft aus, als sie erkannte, wer hinter ihr gestanden hatte.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte sie ihn und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Auf dich warten", entgegnete ihr Draco und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, ohne sie dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Das ist mir schon klar, aber wie kommst du in mein Haus und wo ist Krummbein?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo dein Kater ist, aber die Frage, wie ich in dein Haus komme, kannst du dir auch selber beantworten."

„Ich muss unbedingt einen Schutzzauber über dieses Haus sprechen, es kann nicht sein, dass sich jeder das Recht nimmt und einfach kommt, wann ihm die Nase danach steht."

„Weasley weiß, was mit dir passiert ist." Hermine warf ihm einen Blick zu.

„Mag sein."

„Es ist so, Hermine und ich fühle mich ehrlich gesagt ein wenig hintergangen, immerhin habe ich dir geholfen."

„Du hast mir ... du hast mir geholfen", seufzte sie, lächelte ihn an und bedeutete ihm dann, ihr zu folgen. „Willst du was trinken?", fragte sie ihn, kaum hatte er sich auf einen der Stühle in ihrer Küche niedergelassen.

„Ein Glas Wasser, wenn du hast." Sie nickte, holte aus dem Schrank zwei Gläser heraus und stellte sie, zusammen mit einer Wasserfalsche auf den Tisch, bevor sie sich ebenfalls an ihm niederließ.

„Also, Hermine, was ist mit dir passiert?"  
„Warum interessiert es dich so sehr?", fragte sie zurück und ließ ihr Glas kreisen, ehe sie innehielt und ihr und Draco etwas eingoss.

„Es interessiert mich eben, es interessiert mich, damit ich weiß, was mit dir passiert ist und wen ich dafür verantwortlich machen kann."

„Du brauchst immer jemanden, dem du die Schuld geben kannst, nicht wahr, Draco?"  
„Hermine."

„Ja?"

„Was ist passiert?" Sie nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas.

„Nichts." Er schnaubte.

„Natürlich."

„Draco, wirklich."

„Ich kann es nicht verstehen, dass du ihm es erzählt hast, wo ich derjenige war, der dir --", er verstummte ruckartig, Hermine lächelte und nahm über den Tisch hinweg seine Hand. Draco sah ihre Hand an und dann ihr Gesicht.

„Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?"

„Auf einen Weasley?" Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du musst es mir nicht erzählen, ich kann auch zu ihm gehen, er wird es mir auf jeden Fall erzählen."

„Wieso sollte er das tun?"  
„Das willst du nicht wissen, Hermine."

„Hör auf, Draco. Ich kann immer noch nicht verstehen, wieso du dir so viel Mühe um mich machst." Er stand auf, umrundete den Tisch und ging vor Hermine in die Hocke, nahm ihre Hände und umschloss sie mit seinen. Hermine blickte auf ihn hinunter, ein komisches Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend.

„Kann es nicht vielleicht einfach sein, dass ich dich mag? Dass ich mich dafür interessiere, ob es dir gut geht?"

„Es kann sein, natürlich, aber es passt einfach nicht zu dir." Draco seufzte.

„So vieles scheint nicht zu mir zu passen, aber du denkst auch nicht daran, dass ich mich wirklich verändert haben könnte." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf, beugte sich zu Hermine hinunter und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf den Mund. Es war viel zu schnell passiert, als dass sie hätte zurückzucken können und als er sich wieder aufrichtete, lag blanker Unglaube in ihren Augen.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?"

„Tja, das bleibt deine Aufgabe es herauszufinden."

„Draco, wo gehst du hin?", fragte Hermine, stand auf und packte ihn am Handgelenk.

„Weg?"

„Warum?"

„Wieso nicht?" Hermine zögerte, sie wusste, dass es sich komisch anhören würde, wenn sie es jetzt sagte.

„Kannst du ... kannst du nicht heute ... kannst du nicht hierbleiben?"

„Hierbleiben?"

„Ja."

„Hier bei dir?"  
„Ja, verdammt noch mal, ist das denn so schwer zu verstehen?" Er legte den Kopf schief.

„Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass ich mich zurückhalten kann, wenn ich weiß, dass du oben in deinem Bett liegst, alleine", er lächelte ein wenig sadistisch, wie Hermine fand, doch zu ihrer Überraschung machte es ihr nichts aus, im Gegenteil, es war der Grund für eine leichte Gänsehaut, die sich einen Weg ihre Arme hinunter suchte.

„Es ist egal."

„Was?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden."

„Bist du krank?" Hermine lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich würde dir sogar anbieten...anbieten, dass du mit mir oben schläfst, aber das Bett ist eindeutig zu klein."

„Wer hat gesagt, dass es mir etwas ausmachen würde?", fragte Draco, in seinen Augen lag ein Glanz, den Hermine noch nie wahrgenommen hatte.

„Niemand."

„Na also."

„Ich will es aber nicht."

„Erst machst du mir den Vorschlag und jetzt lehnst du ab."

„Genau."

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein", er tat beleidigt, doch Hermine zog ihn am Handgelenk zu sich heran und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:

„Du bist mir viel zu arrogant, als dass ich dich in mein Bett lassen würde."

„Oh, Hermine, das war jetzt sehr unklug", flüsterte Draco, während er sein Gesicht so drehte, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten. Leicht Panik flatterte in Hermines Magengrube, doch die Aufregung überdeckte es. Es war lange her, dass sie dieses Gefühl gefühlt hatte, die Aufregung vor dem Unbekannten.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst?", fragte sie, beinahe heiser und mit leicht erstickter Stimme.

„Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte Draco zurück, während er mit seinen Augen ihr Gesicht nach einem Anzeichen der Panik absuchte.

„Ich auch nicht...", Hermines Herz pochte hart gegen ihren Brustkorb, es wurde ihr erst jetzt so bewusst, da sie vorher auf andere Sachen geachtet hatte und jetzt wusste sie nicht, was sie machen sollte, wo sie ihre Arme hintun sollte. Sie fühlte sich wieder wie ein kleiner Teenager, der kurz davor stand, dass erste Mal in seinem Leben geküsst zu werden.

„Versuchen wir es einfach", murmelte Draco, überbrückte den Abstand zwischen ihnen und berührte mit seinen Lippen leicht die von Hermine.

Es war ein komisches Gefühl, aber gleichzeitig war es auch wunderschön. Ihre Hände zitterten und es übertrug sich leicht auf ihre Lippen, was Draco dazu veranlasste, sich zurückzuziehen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", wollte er wissen, während er seine Arme um ihre Hüfte legte. Sie nickte nur, blickte ihn aus ihren tiefen, braunen Augen an und lächelte plötzlich leicht. In Draco stieg ein Gefühl auf, viel stärker als er es voher schon gefühlt hatte, als sie an jenem Abend alleine und verängstigt in ihrem Sessel gesessen hatte. Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn, doch der Blick von Hermine hielt ihn gefangen und im Augenblick war es ihm egal, was er fühlte, was sie fühlte, er wollte sie nur noch einmal küssen.

„Draco?", Hermines Stimme drang durch seine Gedanken und er sah sie fragend an. „Was ... was passiert, wenn du es noch einmal machst?" Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und drückte ihr einen erneuten Kuss auf die Lippen, der erst zögerlich und dann vollkommen erwiedert wurde.

Seine Zunge strich leicht an ihrer Unterlippe vorbei und Hermine gewährte ihm Einlass, erschauderte leicht, als seine Zungenspitze gegen ihre stupste.

Hermine wusste nicht, wie weit sie noch gegangen wären, wenn nicht auf einmal eine Welle der Panik sie überfallen hätte und sie dazu veranlasste mit einem Keuchen zwei Schritte zurückzuweichen, die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst und ein rasendes Herz in der Brust.

„Hermine", sagte Draco alamiert, streckte ihr eine Hand hin und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Nein, nein, komm nicht, bitte, nein", stotterte Hermine vor sich hin, wich zurück, sobald er näher kommen wollte.

„Es ist alles gut, ich tue dir nichts, Hermine, bitte, komm her." In seiner Stimme lag etwas Befehlendes, etwas, dem man sich nicht widersetzen sollte. Hermine blieb stehen, als er seinen nächsten Schritt tat. „So ist gut, siehst du, ich will dir nichts tun, Hermine, okay? Bleib ruhig." Hermine nickte leicht, ihre Knie zitterten, ebenso ihre Hände und sie konnte es nur schwer unterdürcken, indem sie ihre Finger ineinander krallte und sie die Fingernägel in die Handinnenfläche bohrte. Draco stand vor ihr, zögernd legte er ihr die Hände auf die Schulter und sagte dann, beinahe schon unhörbar:

„Ich nehme dich jetzt in den Arm, ich will, dass du dich beruhigst."

„Okay", sagte sie heiser und ließ es geschehen, dass er sie langsam in seine Umarmung zog. Ein Kloß hatte sich in ihrem Hals gebildet, doch sie schluckte tapfer, sie wollte nicht vor ihm in Tränen ausbrechen.

Draco lächelte über ihrem Kopf. Er hatte es erneut geschafft, er hatte einen weiteren Schritt in Richtung Sieg geschafft.

_Du bist ein Arschloch, ein kaltherziger Egoist_, flüsterte plötzlich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf und er runzelte die Stirn. Wieder was das Zwicken da, wieder fragte er sich, was es war, als sich ein kleines Wort in seinen Hinterkopf schlich: Schlechtes Gewissen.

_Ich habe kein schlechtes Gewissen, warum auch? Nur Schwache haben ein schlechtes Gewissen... Sie ist nur ein Teil einer Wette, die ich gegen Weasley führe, es hat überhaupt nichts mit ihrer Person zu tun, nicht im Geringsten_.

Zweifel keimten in Draco auf. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm fing an, sich gegen diese Gedankengänge zu wehren, dieser kleine Teil wusste, dass er mehr für sie empfand, als Gleichgülitgkeit.


	22. Chapter 22

**R/N **_Hey, ihr Lieben. So, ich habe es endlich mal wieder geschafft, ein neues Chappy zu verfassen,_ obwohl _ich in einem Loch gesteckt habe. Einfach drauf los geschrieben und dann ging es. Hoffentlich habe ich nicht allzu viele Erinnerungslücken, aber ihr könnt meinem Gehirn sicherlich wieder auf die Sprünge helfen /grins/ Dank an: Polarkatze; kurai91; LittleWhisper und hoenibii ... heagdl ... **R&R**_

**

* * *

Zweiundzwanzig**

Hermine schlug die Augen auf, drehte sich auf die Seite und stutzte. Neben ihr lag jemand. Mit einem Keuchen richtete sie sich auf, sah zur Seite und erkannte Draco, der, mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen und nacktem Oberkörper neben ihr in ihrem Bett lag.

„Oh mein Gott", flüsterte sie leise, strich sich eine Strähne ihres Haares aus der Stirn und blickte erneut entgeistert auf den, so vollkommen ruhig daliegenden Draco.

Ein hastiger Blick ihren Körper hinunter, sagte ihr, dass sie zumindest noch angezogen war.

_Was nichts heißen muss_, meldete sich die Stimme bissig zu Wort, doch Hermine ignorierte sie, schüttelte Draco unsanft an den Schultern.

„Draco, wach auf! Wir müssen etwas miteinander besprechen, und zwar so schnell wie möglich."

„Was?", grummelte er, drehte sich auf die andere Seite, doch Hermine ließ ihn nicht weit kommen, zerrte ihn zurück und fuhr ihn an:

„Wach endlich auf, du verschlafenes Etwas. Es ist wichtig." Grunzend schlug Draco die Augen auf und sah sie an.

„Also gut, was ist los?"

„Haben wir es getan?"

„Was?", fragte er erneut, Hermine rollte mit den Augen und warf einen viel sagenden Blick auf seinen Oberkörper. „Ach das", grinste Draco, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und schaute zu ihr auf.

„Ja, was denn jetzt? Haben wir oder haben wir nicht? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern."

„Armes Ding. Kannst dich wirklich nicht mehr erinnern? Hast geseufzt in meinen Armen, meinen Namen übrigens." Hermine erstarrte und schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst", flüsterte sie und warf ihm einen Blick zu. Das große Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht sagte ihr, dass er sie verarschte.

„Du--", fauchte sie, warf sich mit einem Schrei auf ihn und wollte ihm eigentlich eins verpassen, aber Draco hatte sich so gedreht, dass er über ihr war und nicht sie über ihm.

„Meine Güte, du solltest ehrlich anfangen, zu lernen Hermine. Was hat dich glauben lassen, dass du schneller bist als ich?"

„Kann es eigentlich sein, dass Arroganz Menschen umbringt?"

„Nein", entgegnete Draco selbstsicher und drückte ihr nebenbei einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Meine Arroganz würde mich nie umbringen, Hermine. Sie war da, als ich angefangen habe zu laufen und sie war da, als ich Potter ins Gesicht getreten habe. Ach, das war ein gutes Gefühl. Kein Lehrer, niemand, nur ich und dieser … na ja, lassen wir das. Ich glaube kaum, dass es dich interessiert, wie wunderbar ich das Geräusch fand, als seine --", eine schallende Ohrfeige unterbrach ihn. Hermine starrte ihn von unten her an, in ihren Augen glitzerte es und Zorn blitzte in ihnen auf. Draco starrte zurück. Auch wenn es nur eine Ohrfeige gewesen war, der Schlag hatte ihn tiefer getroffen, auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte.

„Du bist zu arrogant, Malfoy. Und jetzt geh runter von mir!" Mit einem komischen Gesichtsausdruck ließ er sich zur Seite fallen und sah die Decke an.

_Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir? Warum machst du dir solche Gedanken darüber? Du hast eine Nacht mit ihr im Bett gepennt, noch zwei Nächte wie diese und du hast sie soweit, dass sie tatsächlich deinen Namen wimmert! Warum sich unterkriegen lassen, nur weil dieses Schlammblut dich geschlagen hat?_

Er ignorierte die kalte Stimme in seinen Gedanken und murmelte stattdessen.

„Hermine? Es tut mir Leid."

„Pah."

„Nein, wirklich", er setzte sich auf und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie in ihrem Kleiderschrank nach passenden Anziehsachen für den Tag suchte. „Ich weiß, dass es nicht fair war, einfach so über Potter herzuziehen. Meine Schuld."

„Manchmal wünschte ich echt, du würdest an deiner Arroganz ersticken."

„Ich habe mich entschuldigt."

„Die Frage ist nicht, ob du dich entschuldigt hast, die Frage ist, ob du dich selber reden hörst? Da wird einem schlecht."

„Hermine, es ist okay, ich verstehe ja, was du mir sagen willst, aber ich kann auch nichts dafür."

„Ich dachte ehrlich, wenn auch nur für einen kleinen Augenblick, du hättest dich geändert, Draco. Schade, dass es nicht so ist. Den neuen Draco … der war nett, richtig nett", sie warf ihm einen Blick zu und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Wütend stemmte er sich hoch. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass diese Frau ihn so verrückt machte. Er musste unbedingt wieder zu seinem alten Ich zurückfinden, die Wette abschließen und es ihr danach ins Gesicht sagen. Ihr ins Gesicht sagen, wie scheiß egal es ihm war, was sie von ihm hielt und welchen Draco sie lieber hatte. Draco schnaubte.

Irgendwo wusste er, dass er schon lange den Kampf gegen das ungewohnte Gefühl verloren hatte, dass es einfach zu stark war. Aber der Wille es zu ignorieren war immer noch vorhanden, aber auch er wurde schwächer und schwächer, genauso wie Draco selbst.

* * *

„Morgen", Hermines Stimme schallte durch den beinahe leeren Laden, doch er blieb nicht lange leer. Schritte ertönten hinter dem Vorhang und keinen Augenblick später wurde er zur Seite gezogen. 

„Morgen, Miss Granger", es war George, „Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

„Wo ist dein Bruder?", fragte sie lächelnd zurück und ließ es einfach so geschehen, dass er sich kurz an sich drückte.

„Oben im Bad. Du könntest ihn überraschen und sonst etwas mit ihm anstellen. Er braucht mal wieder ein Mädchen im Bett." Röte schoss Hermine in die Wangen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich die Richtige dafür bin."

„Ich aber schon", erwiderte der Zwilling und kniff ihr in die Nase.

„Ah ja. Wie finde ich das Bad?"

„Ich wusste, dass du ja sagen würdest", er lachte.

„Ich werde anklopfen, fragen, ob ich reinkommen kann und nichts von den Sachen tun, die dir im Augenblick durch den Kopf geistern", entgegnete Hermine bestimmt und verschwand hinter dem Vorhang.

„Du findest es schon", rief George ihr hinter her und kurz danach fiel die Ladentür ins Schloss.

Hermine stieg die Treppe hinauf, blickte nach links und nach rechts und entschied sich für links. Sie kam am Wohnzimmer vorbei, erinnerte sich kurz an die Nacht, als sie das erste Mal hier aufgetaucht war, ging an Freds Zimmer vorbei, warf einen Blick hinein und lächelte leicht. Er war immer schon unordentlich gewesen. Sie lief weiter, sah währenddessen scheinbar in Georges Zimmer, was hingegen ordentlich aufgeräumt war und stieß, da sie, erneut lächelnd, den Kopf geschüttelt hatte und somit nicht auf den Weg achtete, unsanft mit jemanden zusammen.

„Morgen, Hermine", sagte Fred, lächelte auf sie herab und hielt sie fest.

„Morgen. Ich habe George unten getroffen."

„Ich hoffe, er hat keine bösen Bemerkungen fallen lassen."

„Du kennst ihn", murmelte Hermine leise zurück und folgte Fred in sein Zimmer. „Warst gestern ziemlich schnell weg."

„Ah, ich hatte das Gefühl, du wolltest deine Ruhe haben. Es war sicherlich nicht einfach, sich an alles noch einmal zu erinnern." Er seufzte. „Hermine?"

„Hm?", fragte sie, ließ sich auf sein Bett nieder und wich seinem stechenden Blick aus.

„Schau mal, ich will es kurz machen. Du weißt, dass sich an meinen Gefühlen für dich herzlich wenig geändert hat. Das Problem ist nur, dass da eine Panik in dir ist, die mir die Chance nimmt, dich in den Arm zu nehmen, dich zu küssen und sonst etwas mit dir anzustellen. Wenn ich es einfach mache, dann geht es dir wieder dreckig, das will ich nicht. Also lasse ich es bleiben. Ändert sich irgendetwas daran, dann lass es mich wissen."

„Fred, warum sagst du mir das alles?"

„Weil ich will, dass du es weißt." Sie stand auf, stellte sich hinter ihn und schlang die Arme um seinen Bauch.

„Ich glaube, dass es nichts bringt, wenn ich zu oft darüber nachdenke, was ich tue und der Panik somit die Möglichkeit gebe, einfach aus mir heraus zu brechen. Was wiederum kein Grund für dich ist, jetzt über mich herzufallen, obwohl dein Bruder mir wahrscheinlich die Füße küssen würde." Sie verstummte und legte ihre Wange auf die nackte Haut. Fred trug immer noch kein Hemd. Seine Hände legten sich über ihre und er drückte sie leicht an sich.

„Schön gesagt, Hermine."

„Ich weiß", lächelte sie, hauchte ihm einen leichten Kuss auf den Rücken und löste sich von ihm. „Wie wäre es, wenn du dir etwas anziehst und wir gehen runter und essen ein Eis?"

„Warum gehen wir nicht zur Themse, hm?", fragte er, während er sich umdrehte, eine Hand an ihr Kinn legte und sie zwang aufzusehen.

„Auch keine schlechte Idee", gab sie zurück und lächelte.

„Na dann, sehe ich es als beschlossene Sache an", erwiderte Fred, zögerte einen Augenblick und ließ ihr Kinn los. Hermine runzelte ein wenig enttäuscht die Stirn, doch dann, als ein leichtes Aufflattern der Panik zu spüren war, war sie Fred dankbar, dass er keinen weiteren Schritt gemacht hatte.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N **_Hallöle, neues von mir. Ich war jetzt zwei Wochen in Urlaub, also macht mir keine Vorwürfe! Dank an: 0-silvercat-0; kurai91; Tuniwell; Polarkatze und Zaubermaus ... heagdl und danke für eure Reviews. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! **R&R**_

**P.s. **_Ich hoffe, ich habe keine Fehler drin, weil ich nicht mehr alles genau weiß! Ich hoffe aber, dass ich wieder reinkomme ... :)_

**

* * *

**

**Dreiundzwanzig**

Es war sonnig und die Ufer der Themse waren zumindest auf der Seite des Towers gut bevölkert. Fred und Hermine hatten Mühe, eine Bank zu finden, fanden dann aber doch eine, direkt unter einem der großen Bäume. Beide sahen hinaus auf das Wasser und schwiegen. Die Raben hinter ihnen im Tower krächzten und überall sah man Leute mit einem dicken Fotoapparat um den Hals hektisch herumlaufen.

„Weißt du Hermine, ich --", Fred verstummte. Es war ein kläglicher Versuch gewesen, das Schweigen zu unterbrechen, ein wirklich kläglicher Versuch. Das, was er wirklich wollte, konnte er nicht machen, weil er Angst hatte, Hermine in erneute Depressionen zu stürzen. Wieso hatte dieses Arschloch es ihr angetan? Er hatte nicht nur ihr Leben zerstört, sondern auch seines. Fred wusste, dass Ron in Hermine verliebt war, über beide Ohren, aber er wusste auch, dass sie ihn nicht liebte und das war ein großer Vorteil, seinem nicht denkenden Bruder gegenüber.

Die Wette…

Er musste es Hermine sagen. Wenn sie es herausfand, nachdem irgendetwas zwischen ihnen passiert war, dann würde sie ihn umbringen.

„Woran denkst du?", durchstach ihre Stimme seine Gedanken wie eine Nadel. Er zuckte zusammen und sah zur Seite.

„An nichts."

„Du lügst."

„Okay, okay", er hob die Hände in stiller Einkunft, „Ich habe daran gedacht, wie gerne ich dich jetzt küssen würde und dir sagen würde, dass ich dich liebe." Sie schwieg.

_Du hast es verbockt_, wisperte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, doch er achtete nicht darauf.

„Fred, ich … es ist nicht so … ich --", sie verstummte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Verdammt soll sie sein", fügte sie noch wispernd hinzu und drückte Fred, der ziemlich überrascht war, einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Es war das erste Mal, dass etwas von ihr aus kam und sie war sich dessen mehr als deutlich bewusst. Wenn ich die Panik nicht besiegen kann, dann muss ich mich eben zwingen, sie zu ignorieren.

Eine leichte Gänsehaut machte sich auf ihrem Rücken breit, als der Kuss an Tiefe gewann.

„Hermine", Fred löste sich von ihr, „Ich … es, es tut mir Leid, aber ich will nicht, dass du dich zu irgendetwas zwingst."

„Ich zwinge mich zu gar nichts", sagte sie leise und gab ihm erneut einen leichten Kuss.

„Doch, tust du. Du willst das hier gar nicht."

„Wenn ich es nicht wollte, dann würde ich es nicht machen, okay?" Fred blickte sie skeptisch an.

„Hermine, ich muss dir etwas sagen", sprudelte es plötzlich aus ihm heraus, doch ehe er weiter reden konnte, erblickte er Draco, der, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, scheinbar unbeteiligt auf sie zukam.

„Hallo, Hermine", begrüßte er sie, als er an ihrer Bank angekommen war und beugte sich hinunter, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Röte schoss in ihre Wangen.

„Hallo, Draco."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr euch schon so nahe gekommen seid", meinte Draco mit einem Blick auf Fred, der sich erhoben hatte.

„Das geht dich nichts an, Malfoy."

„Hm, ich denke schon."

„Nein, und jetzt verschwinde."

„Hat Hermine es dir nicht gesagt?"

„Was gesagt?", fragten Hermine und Fred wie aus einem Mund.

„Dass wir verabredet sind, Kleines. Und jetzt komm", er hielt ihr eine Hand hin, doch Hermine nahm sie nicht.

„Wir sind nicht verabredet."

„Doch, sind wir. Ich habe es dir gestern Abend gesagt, wahrscheinlich warst du noch zu benebelt."

„Wovon sollte ich benebelt gewesen sein", fragte Hermine mit einer höheren Stimme als sie sonst hatte.

„Ich will das jetzt nicht vor Weasley ausbreiten, Kleines. Das geht nur dich und mich etwas an." Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich glaube dir nicht", fauchte Fred, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blitzte Draco an.

„Hör mal", scheinbar vertraulich legte Draco seinem Gegenüber eine Hand auf die Schulter, „Sieh es ein, du hast versagt. Hermine und ich haben eine Nacht zusammen in ihrem Bett verbracht. Du kannst dir ja sicherlich denken, was das zu bedeuten hat", sagte er und warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Seine Schultern sackten zusammen.

„Er lügt dich an, Fred! Da war nichts. Ich … er war nur eine Nacht über bei mir, aber wir haben nicht miteinander geschlafen, da ist nichts passiert, bitte, ich schwöre es dir, da ist nichts passiert", plapperte Hermine drauf los, doch Fred schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich wusste immer, dass du mir etwas verheimlichst. Ich wusste auch, dass es etwas mit Malfoy zu tun hat."

„Du verstehst das vollkommen falsch, Fred, es ist nicht so, wie er es dir schildert! Da war nichts!"

„Warum sollte er sonst bei dir übernachten?"

„Weil es mir dreckig ging, ich wollte es, ich habe ihn darum gebeten, dass er bei mir bleibt. Ja, wir haben zusammen in einem Bett geschlafen, aber ich kann mich ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie er da hingekommen ist." Sie warf Draco einen Blick zu, welcher ihn ruhig erwiderte. „Du … du hast mir gesagt, wir hätten nicht."

„Ich habe dir nichts gesagt, überhaupt nichts."

„Du … hast, hast gegrinst und ich dachte, du hättest es …", sie verstummte und plötzliches Magenflattern stellte sich ein. Es war kein gutes Gefühl, eher so, als würde einem der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen und die Welt brach um einen herum zusammen. Sie schwankte und sofort war ein Arm von Draco da, hielt sie fest.

„Setz dich hin", er drängte sie in Richtung Bank, ließ sich neben ihr nieder und legte ihr beruhigend einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Lass mich los!" Ihre Stimme war schwach, willenlos.

„Es ist okay, Hermine, alles ist in Ordnung. Kein Grund, eine erneute Panikattacke über dich ergehen zu lassen. Bekämpf sie! Du bist stärker als dieses Gefühl in dir drin, vertrau mir, du bist stärker", er flüsterte es ihr ins Ohr, sodass Fred keine Chance hatte, es zu verstehen.

In ihm hatte sich ein Loch aufgetan, ein bodenloses Loch. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Hermine Draco ihm vorziehen würde, nie. Fred hatte immer darauf gehofft, dass sie ihn immer noch liebte, es nur nicht wusste.

„Ich lasse euch am besten alleine", murmelte er, warf noch einen Blick zu Hermine, die die Augen geschlossen hielt und versuchte, ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Ist schon okay, jeder verliert mal", raunte Draco ihm zu, zwinkerte und wandte den Blick dann wieder Hermine zu, drückte ihren Kopf sanft gegen seine Schulter und lächelte leicht.

Er wusste, dass er Fred anlog, aber es war ihm egal. Es zählte sein Profit, sein Gewinn und die Tatsache, dass er Hermine für sich haben wollte. Und er hatte sie für sich. Sie bettete ihren Kopf nun ganz von alleine an seine Schulter, ihr Atem hatte sich beruhigt und noch immer hielt sie die Augen geschlossen, doch ein entspannter Gesichtsausdruck lag auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Siehst du, du hast es geschafft", flüsterte er leise und strich ihr eine Strähne ihres Haares aus der Stirn. Sie erwiderte nichts, sondern seufzte.

Eine Welle des eigenartigen Gefühls schwappte über Dracos Bewusstsein. Zum ersten Mal wurde ihm bewusst, wie gut es sich anfühlte, sich um jemanden zu sorgen, jemandem das Gefühl zu geben, in Sicherheit zu sein. Bei Hermine hatte er es geschafft. Ihm machte es nichts aus, dass sie noch nicht miteinander geschlafen hatten. Er wollte es zwar, wünschte es sich, akzeptierte aber auch, dass sie warten wollte, Angst davor hatte. Es war kein Problem und es überraschte ihn.

„Hermine?"

„Hm?"

„Es tut mir Leid."

„Was tut dir Leid?", fragte sie leise.  
„Das mit heute morgen, das gerade eben. Vielleicht hätte ich anders reagieren sollen."

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Wo ist Fred?"

„Gegangen. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum. Aber scheinbar wollte er nicht, dass wir drei zusammen …", er verstummte.

„Weißt du was?"

„Nein."

„Du bist immer da, wenn es mir nicht gut geht. Wieso, Draco?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine. Vielleicht weil … vielleicht weil ich einfach …", erneut verstummte er und sah auf das andere Ufer.

„Vielleicht was?"

„Nichts." Sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und sah ihn an.

„Was?"

„Nichts, Hermine!" Er fühlte sich ungewohnt in die Enge getrieben. Noch nie war um Worte verlegen gewesen. Hermine legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn an.

„Ich überlasse es dir, zu mir zu kommen, wenn du denkst, du hättest die richtigen Worte beisammen, um mir erklären zu können, warum du gerade dann kommst, wenn es mir nicht gut geht."

„Ähm … ich war gerade eben der Grund, warum es dir nicht gut ging. Ich habe sozusagen Schuld daran."

„Mag sein, aber du hast dich danach auch um mich gekümmert. Fred stand einfach nur da und hat nichts getan. Weißt du, Draco, wenn wir wirklich miteinander geschlafen habe, dann … dann ist es vollkommen in Ordnung. Es ist nur schade, dass ich mich nicht daran erinnern kann." Hermine blickte ihn an.

„Wir haben nicht miteinander geschlafen, Hermine." Sie nickte, scheinbar unbeteiligt, „Aber wir können es gerne tun", fügte Draco noch hinzu und lächelte über den erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Um Gottes Willen", Hermine tat entsetzt.

„Sagst du mir, was mit dir passiert ist?"

„Du weißt es doch schon, oder nicht?" Wusste er es? Vermutungen hatte er, aber er musste es aus ihrem eigenen Mund hören.

„Vielleicht."

„Dann muss ich es dir nicht mehr sagen", ihre Stimme hatte einen kühlen Ton angenommen und plötzlich war sie auf den Beinen. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dann möchte ich jetzt gerne nach Hause gehen." Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte Hermine in Richtung Straße.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N **_Sodalle, ein neues Chappy für euch. Dank an: Polarkatze, kurai91 und Zaubermaus ... heagdl und wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen ;) _**_R&R_ **

**

* * *

Vierundzwanzig**

„Scheiße", das Glas zerbrach scheppernd auf dem Fußboden der Küche. Fred ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen, raufte sich die Haare und betrachtete mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck die Scherben auf dem Boden. In ihm brannte der Wunsch, noch mehr von ihren Gläsern zu zerdeppern.

„Sag mal, hast du einen vollkommen Schaden!", fauchte George, der in der Tür stand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und einen mörderischen Ausdruck in den Augen. „Gerade eben ist eine Kundin aus unserem Laden geflüchtet, weil sie dich hat schreien hören. Die arme Frau hat weiß Gott was gedacht."

„Weißt du wie scheiß egal mir das ist?", knurrte sein Bruder zurück, nahm noch ein Glas aus dem Regal und schmiss es mit einem breiten Grinsen und einem erneuten, lauten ‚Scheiße' auf den Boden, wo es in tausend Scherben zersprang.

„Fred Weasley, hör auf oder ich lege die Ganzkörperklammer auf dich und lasse dich solange auf dem kalten, harten Küchenboden liegen, bis ich denke, dass es an der Zeit ist, dich wieder lebendig zu machen", zischte George und blickte seinen Bruder mit einer hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Du kannst mich mal, die ganze Welt kann mich mal! Ich hätte es wissen müssen, ich hätte es ehrlich wissen müssen. Er wusste es, die ganze Zeit über! Verdammte Riesenscheiße!"

George musterte Fred, war mit schnellen Schritten bei ihm, als er das nächste Glas vom Regal nehmen wollte und hielt seinen Arm fest.

„Was ist los?"

„Lass mich in Ruhe", fauchte Fred, zerrte an seinem Arm, doch George Griff glich dem eines Schraubstocks. Ein Überbleibsel des Quidditsch aus der Schule.

„Komm, ich habe den Laden geschlossen. Wir gehen jetzt ins Wohnzimmer, setzen uns dahin und dann erzählst du mir, was passiert ist, okay?" Fred antwortete nicht. „Okay?", wiederholte George eindringlich, während er ihn in Richtung Wohnzimmer bugsierte.

* * *

„Also, was ist los?" George saß seinem Bruder gegenüber, der sich andauernd durch die Haare ging, ein Gesicht zog, als sei irgendjemand gestorben und einen komischen Ausdruck in den Augen hatte, der zwischen Zorn und totalem Trübsinn schwankte. 

„Nichts."

„Ach komm, jetzt spiel hier nicht den Unnahbaren. Ich weiß genau, dass etwas nicht mit dir stimmt, also spuck es schon aus. Hat es etwas mit Hermine zu tun?" Scheinbar hatte er den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Fred sah ihn an, um seinen Lippen zuckte es, dann verengten sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen und er fuhr sich erneut durch die Haare, die schon ganz verwuschelt waren.

„Ja."

„Schön, da haben wir doch schon einmal einen Anfang. Warum? Was ist passiert?"

„Malfoy."  
„Sag mir nicht, er hat die Wette gewonnen? Du hast Hermine doch davon erzählt oder?" Schuldbewusst blickte Fred auf und schüttelte den Kopf. George stöhnte. „Du Idiot."

„Ich weiß ja, dass es scheiße war. Aber es ändert nichts, die beiden sind zusammen! So sieht es zumindest aus. Dabei … ich habe wirklich gedacht, Hermine wäre wieder die Alte, sie würde … sie hätte wieder gemerkt, dass sie mich liebt und nicht dieses egoistische Arschloch." George runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich glaube, um ehrlich zu sein, nicht, dass Hermine sich wirklich für ihn interessiert. Das passt einfach nicht zu unserer Mine."

„Wenn ich es dir doch sage? Sie haben sogar miteinander geschlafen! Hermine hat mit jemanden geschlafen, das muss man sich mal vorstellen." Sein Bruder gluckste.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass Hermine noch Jungfrau ist, Fred." Fred sah auf, direkt in die Augen seines Bruders.

„Du weißt ja nicht, was in Neuseeland passiert ist."

„Was ist in Neuseeland passiert?"

„Sie … sie ist … sie ist vergewaltigt worden, George! Gerade deswegen kann ich es nicht verstehen, dass sie bei ihm schon in der Kiste gewesen sein soll…mich hält sie auf Abstand und gerät in Depressionen, wenn ich ihr auch nur ein bisschen zu nahe komme." George starrte ihn an.

„Damit macht man keine Witze, Fred", sagte er ernst, doch als er den Gesichtsausdruck bei seinem Bruder sah, wusste er, dass Fred es ernst meinte. Eine Schockwelle krachte über ihn und nun war es an ihm, sich durch die Haare zu fahren.

„Das …wer hat es getan?"

„Er hieß Jack, wahrscheinlich heißt er immer noch Jack, dieses Arsch. Wenn ich in Neuseeland wäre, dann würde er nicht mehr so heißen."

„Aber, wieso tut jemand etwas? Wieso tut jemand so etwas Hermine an? Unserer Hermine, die keiner Seele wehtut, warum?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, George. Verstehst du jetzt, warum es mir so wichtig ist, dass ich mich um sie kümmere? Malfoy hat doch keine Ahnung, was er da in den Händen hält, dieses Arsch. Ich will Hermine haben, Himmel, ich liebe sie, da werde ich doch wohl am Besten wissen, was gut für sie ist, oder?" George, der immer noch vom Schock betäubt war, erwiderte den hoffnungslosen Blick seines Bruders.

„Ich glaube, zu allererst einmal, dass Hermine am Besten weiß, was gut für sie ist. Wobei ich auch nicht glaube, dass Malfoy sich so verhält, wie er sich in der Schule verhalten hat, ansonsten muss schon etwas nicht stimmen mit Mine, wenn sie das wirklich toll findet und dir vorzieht." Fred lächelte schwach. „Aber was ich auch glaube, ist, dass du ihr bescheid sagen solltest, wegen der Wette. Erstens, sagst du ihr damit die Wahrheit und zweitens gibst du ihr damit noch einen Anstoß, dich zu nehmen, weil du ihr die Wahrheit gesagt hast."

* * *

„Wenn du es vor mir zu ihr schaffst, Brüderchen", murmelte eine Stimme auf der dunklen Treppe, die nur durch einen Vorhang von der eigentlich Wohnung getrennt war und relativ nahe am Wohnzimmer lag, wodurch Ron alles hören konnte, was in dem Raum gesprochen wurde. Eine Wette. Wie hervorragend. Er würde Hermine davon erzählen, sie würde ihn nehmen. Er grinste. 

Ron hatte nur den letzten Satz seines Bruders mitbekommen, doch ihn interessierte nicht mehr, was die Zwei noch zu besprechen hatten, sondern disapparierte augenblicklich aus der Wohnung.

* * *

„Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn du jetzt gehst?", fragte Hermine Draco, der vor ihr stand, die Hände in den Hosentaschen und auf sie hinunter sah. 

„Eigentlich schon, bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?"  
„Ja, sehr sicher, ich will nur alleine sein", murmelte Hermine und setzte noch hinterher: „Bitte."

„Okay", Draco seufzte. „Ich will mich schließlich nicht aufdrängen. Also dann", er beugte sich vor, gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand aus dem Haus.

Sobald die Tür im Schloss war, ließ sich Hermine auf einen Küchenstuhl sinken und seufzte auf. Was machte sie denn?

Fred …

Er war einfach gegangen, verständlich, wenn man bedachte, was Draco da von sich gegeben hatte. Erst kam sie zu ihm, küsste ihn und schmiss sich an ihn heran und im nächsten Augenblick lag sie bei einem anderen Kerl in den Armen. Hermine stützte ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen ab und schloss die Augen.

_Du hast das hinbekommen, was du eigentlich nicht hinbekommen solltest._ Plötzlich war sie wieder da, verschwunden für Wochen.

_Was willst _du_ denn jetzt hier? Du warst doch nie da, wenn es brenzlig geworden ist, du hast mir nicht gesagt, wann ich aufhören soll._

_Bin ich dein Kindermädchen? Ich denke ehrlich gesagt, du bist alt genug, um zu wissen, dass es nicht gut kommt, wenn man sich nicht zwischen zwei Männern entscheiden kann, aber trotzdem flirtet bist zum Umfallen._

_Ich habe nicht geflirtet!_

_Nein, sicher nicht. Deswegen hast du Fred heute auch geküsst und danach in Dracos Armen gelegen. Nein, du flirtest nicht._

_Ich war geschockt, weil er gesagt hat, wir hätten miteinander geschlafen!_

_Wäre das so schlimm?_, fragte die Stimme mit einem leichten Unterton, den Hermine nicht bestimmen konnte.

_Ja, ich … also, vielleicht nicht, aber ich würde mich doch gerne auch daran erinnern können. Immerhin, es … nein, ich will nicht mit Draco schlafen, wenn überhaupt mit Fred._

_Also willst du Fred als Freund haben? _Schweigen. Wollte sie Fred als Freund haben? Oder Draco? Sie wusste es nicht. Irgendetwas in ihr konnte sich nicht entscheiden. Das Alte, Bekannte oder das Neue und Unbekannte? Draco war ganz anders als Fred.

_Es ist ja nicht schlimm, sich nicht entscheiden zu können, aber dann solltest du wenigstens aufhören, mit beiden zu flirten. Halt sie beide auf Abstand und werde dir im Klaren darüber, für wen du dich entscheidest und dann mach von mir aus was du willst._

_Es ist nicht so, dass ich mich in einen von ihnen verliebt hätte, oder?_

_Nein! Nicht wirklich…_

_Obwohl ich bei Fred … ach Gott, es ist so schwer! _ Hermine seufzte grottentief, als es an der Tür schellte. Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken, stand auf und lief den Flur entlang. Krummbein miaute und folgte ihr.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N** _heyho, ihr lieben...neues Kapitel für euch /grins/ Dank an: Polarkatze, kurai91, Zaubermaus und 0-silvercat-0 ... heagdl und ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen ... _**_R&R _**

**P.s. **_irgendwie funktionieren die Striche nicht ... scheiße ..._**  
**

**  
Fünfundzwanzig**

„Ja, ist gut, ich melde mich bei dir!" Ginny stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, ihre roten Haare fielen ihr lang über den Rücken und waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengefasst. Sein Herz pochte laut gegen seine Rippen.

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Ginny gefallen daran gefunden, Muggeljungen den Kopf zu verdrehen. Seamus schien aus ihrem Leben verschwunden zu sein, wenigstens ein Hoffnungsschimmer, wie Harry fand. Ginny hängte den Telefonhörer der zu einer Seite offenen Zelle ein, drehte sich um und kramte in ihrer Geldbörse.

Jetzt oder nie, dachte Harry, trat einen Schritt nach vorne, zögerte und lief schließlich schnurstracks auf Ginny zu, die noch immer den Blick gesenkt hielt, jetzt allerdings in ihrer Tasche kramte. Gerade als Harry den Mund aufmachen wollte, sah sie auf und Überraschung legte sich auf ihr Gesicht.

„Hallo, Ginny", sagte Harry leise, blickte sie an und hoffte inständig, dass Hermine Recht hatte und Ginny noch immer etwas für ihn empfand. Auch wenn es nur tief in ihr drin war.

„Hey", sagte sie, doch in ihrer Stimme schwang keine Freude mit.

„Ich … hör mal, ich weiß nicht, ob du es mitbekommen hast, aber ich habe mich von Kate ... wir sind nicht mehr zusammen."

„Und dann hast du dir gedacht, dass du einfach mal zu mir kommen kannst, checken kannst, ob ich noch etwas von dir will und mich dann wieder zu deiner Freundin machen kannst?", fragte Ginny bissig, schwang ihre Tasche mit einer flüssigen Bewegung über ihre Schulter und machte Anstalten zu gehen.

„Nein, warte, Ginny, bitte", Harry packte sie am Oberarm, hielt sie fest und sah sie an. „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, wirklich entschuldigen, dafür, was ich dir angetan habe. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich war einfach nur dumm, dass ich dich habe gehen lassen, für so jemanden wie Kate, die wahrscheinlich nur hinter meinem Rum her war und mich nicht kannte, wie ich früher war. Es tut mir auch Leid, dass ich mich wegtragen gelassen habe, dass ich einfach zu so einem arroganten Arschloch geworden bin und euch alle als etwas anderes betrachtet habe, als ihr in Wirklichkeit seit", schloss er, ließ Ginnys Arm los und seine Hände verschwanden wie so oft in seinen Hosentaschen. Er wusste nicht, ob er das Richtige getan hatte, einfach so mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen, aber etwas in Ginnys Blick hatte sich verändert.

„Was erwartest du jetzt von mir?"

„Ich weiß es nicht! Ich kann von dir nichts erwarten. Ich müsste schon glücklich sein, wenn du wieder normal mit mir sprichst, wenn du endlich aufhörst, die Kälte zwischen uns beiden zu leugnen und mir hilfst, dass unsere Freundschaft nicht noch mehr kaputt geht, als sie ohnehin schon ist!"

„Die Kälte? Das ist keine Kälte, Harry. Das war reiner Selbstschutz." Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen.

„Können wir einen Neuanfang starten?", fragte Harry leise, während er sie nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Einen Neuanfang wovon?"

„Das Problem ist, oder, vielleicht ist es gar nicht das Problem, aber, ich liebe dich immer noch, Ginny. Ich weiß, dass sich das jetzt alles sehr hohl anhört, dass du sehr wahrscheinlich denkst, dass ich einfach nur zu dir komme und wieder jemanden suche, einen Ersatz für Kate. Aber das stimmt nicht! Ich habe mich von Kate getrennt, gerade weil ich dich liebe. Ich wüsste nicht, wie es aussehen würde, wenn wir geheiratet hätten, Kate und ich. Wahrscheinlich wäre mir die Wahrheit erst so richtig bewusst geworden, wenn ich vor dem Altar gestanden und ja gesagt hätte. Du kannst dir aussuchen, was für einen Neuanfang du willst. Ob wir direkt wieder da anfangen, wo wir nach der Schule aufgehört haben oder ob du es erst einmal--", Ginny unterbrach ihn. In ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen.

„Ich möchte keinen Neuanfang, ich möchte einfach nur vergessen, dass Kate jemals existiert hat, und einfach nur …", sie redete nicht weiter, sondern zog Harry stumm an sich und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry", flüsterte sie, lächelte, als Harry ihr mit einem Kloß im Hals eine Träne von der Wange wischte.

„Ich dich auch", flüsterte er zurück, gab ihr einen erneuten Kuss und wirbelte sie dann durch die Luft. Ginnys Lachen hallte durch die leere Straße und Harry grinste. Er hatte seine Ginny wieder und jetzt konnten sie sich beide darum kümmern, wie ihre Zukunft aussah und Hermine dabei helfen, den Richtigen zu finden.

-STRICH-

„Ron, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Hermine perplex, als sie die Tür öffnete und Ron sah.

„Ich dachte, ich komme dich besuchen."

„Warum?"

„Das ist vollkommen egal, Hermine. Kann ich reinkommen?"

„Bitte", sie trat zur Seite, drückte sich gegen die Wand und versuchte somit, seinem Körper auszuweichen. Er wartete, bis sie die Tür geschlossen hatte und folgte ihr in die Küche. Krummbein musterte ihn misstrauisch, doch als Ron ihm eine Hand hin hielt und ihm lächelnd über das Fell strich, schien er damit einverstanden, dass er hier war. Mit einem Miauen sprang er auf seinen Schoß.

„Und? Was führt dich her?", fragte Hermine, die ihm gegenüber saß, ihr Wasserglas umklammert hielt und darauf wartete, dass Ron mit der Sache rausrückte.

„Äh … ich weiß nicht, wie ich anfangen soll. Ähm, du hast wieder was mit Fred zu tun oder?"

„Ja, schon, warum?"

„Nun ja, und mit Malfoy, richtig?"

„Ja", wiederholte Hermine, blickte ihn fragend an, versuchte irgendetwas in seinen Augen zu lesen. Früher war es immer recht einfach gewesen, doch scheinbar hatte sich nicht nur Ron verändert.

„Ist es dir nicht ein bisschen komisch vorgekommen, dass Malfoy auf einmal so nett zu dir ist?"

„Woher weißt du, dass Draco anders zu mir ist, als sonst?"

„Ich habe euch ein paar mal zusammen gesehen", gab Ron zurück und lächelte leicht.

„Nein, um ehrlich zu sein, kommt es mir inzwischen gar nicht mehr komisch vor! Er ist ein netter Kerl. Der Krieg hat ihn verändert."

„Der Krieg hat jeden verändert, Hermine."

„Trotzdem. Was willst du von mir, Ron?" Das Lächeln, was sich zuvor auf sein Gesicht geschlichen hatte, breitete sich zu einem Grinsen aus und aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Hermine plötzlich ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend.

„Was ich dir sagen will, Hermine, ist, dass du vielleicht einmal darüber nachdenken solltest, ob da alles mit rechten Dingen zu geht. Ich würde mich wundern, wenn sich plötzlich zwei Mädchen, noch dazu eines, was ich hasse, beziehungsweise, hassen sollte, an mich ranschmeißen."

„Er schmeißt sich nicht an mich heran, Ron und jetzt red endlich Klartext."

„Du bist nicht mehr als ein Gegenstand." Hermine schnappte ungewollt nach Luft.  
„Bitte was?", fauchte sie.

„Du hast schon richtig gehört. Du bist nicht mehr als ein Gegenstand, ein Gegenstand einer Wette, die zwischen meinen herzallerliebsten Bruder und Malfoy läuft."

„Wette?"

„Ja, um dich! Wer dich sehr wahrscheinlich als erstes ins Bett bekommt, hat die Wette gewonnen." Ein Gemisch aus Zorn und Enttäuschung kochte in ihr hoch.

„Ron, wirklich, ich hätte es nie von dir erwartet, dass du so miese Tricks einsetzt, um mich auf deine Seite zu ziehen! Ich dachte wir wären Freunde", fauchte sie, stand auf und stellte ihr Glas mit einer heftigen Bewegung auf die Küchenzeile.

„Es ist die Wahrheit, Hermine, ich habe es mit meinen eigenen Ohren gehört", erwiderte Ron ruhig, in seinen Augen lag ein Ausdruck, der Hermines Zorn noch weiter steigerte.

„Wie kannst du es wagen? Du kannst doch nicht ehrlich glauben, dass sich Fred auf so etwas einlassen würde? Du bist ein Arschloch, Ron! Nur weil du weißt, dass du mich nie bekommen kannst", schrie Hermine, blitzte ihn wütend an, verschwand aus der Küche und lief die Treppe hinauf, knallte ihre Zimmertür so fest zu, dass das Fenster erzitterte. Wenige Minuten danach hörte sie die Haustür ins Schloss fallen.

_Dieses Arschloch, was denkt der sich dabei, einfach so eine Scheiße in die Welt zu setzen?_, fragte Hermine in die Stille ihrer Gedanken hinein, hoffte auf eine Antwort. Es passierte selten, dass sie ein Gespräch anfing.

_Es ist zwar selten, dass ich dir widerspreche, aber ich würde um ehrlich zu sein, darüber einfach mal nachdenken. Denn irgendwo hat er Recht! Wieso interessiert sich auf einmal Draco Malfoy für dich?_

_Ich … nein, niemals! Fred würde so etwas nicht machen. Draco vielleicht, aber nicht Fred._

_Bist du dir sicher?_, fragte die Stimme zurück und sie klang scheinbar unbeteiligt.

_Ja, ich bin mir verdammt sicher, ich weiß, dass er so etwas nie machen würde. Er hat mir doch gesagt, er würde mir nicht wehtun!_

_Vielleicht lässt sein Stolz aber auch nicht zu, dass Draco dich bekommt._

_Draco wird mich nicht bekommen!_

_Hast du dich entschieden?_

_Ja, ich bin … nein, eigentlich nicht, aber … er kann es nicht machen._

_Liebst du Fred?_

_Warum reitest du jetzt auf diesem Thema rum?_

_Weil ich es wissen will._

_Warum?_

_Einfach so._

_Du solltest mir lieber dabei helfen, herauszufinden, ob an dieser Scheiße etwas dran ist oder nicht!_, fauchte Hermine in ihren Gedanken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

_Aber ganz sicher nicht, wenn man so mit mir redet, Hermine,_ kam die ruhige Antwort und schließlich verstummte sie ganz.

Mit einem Kopf voller Gedanken ließ sich Hermine auf ihr Bett sinken. Sie tendierte ganz klar zu Fred, auch wenn Draco etwas vollkommen anderes war. Fred war ihr vertraut, sie wusste, dass sie er ihr nicht wehtun würde. Wenn Ron die Wahrheit sagte … nein, sie ließ den Gedanken gar nicht erst zu. Fred würde so etwas nie machen. Er liebte sie, dass hatte er ihr doch gesagt, oder nicht? Oder war es vielleicht alles Sinn der Wette? Bemühte sich auch Draco nur so um sie, damit er es schaffte, damit er sie gewann?

Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen.

Es konnte doch nicht wahr sein…


	26. Chapter 26

** A/N **_Okay, ich weiß, ihr habt einen Monat nichts mehr von mir gehört, aber ich hoffe, es macht euch nichts aus...und ich kann zu meiner Verteidigung vorbringen, dass ich in einem Schreibloch gehangen habe ... SRY :) Dank an: Polarkatze; kurai91; LittleWhisper und dramine ... HEAGDL und ich bin raus aus meinem Schreibloch ;)_** R&R**_  
_

* * *

**Sechsundzwanzig**

Hermine saß, die Beine angezogen auf ihrem Sessel und starrte an die ihr gegenüberliegende Wand. Gedanken rasten durch ihren Kopf, bereiteten ihr Kopfschmerzen und ließen sich trotzdem nicht vertreiben. Seit gestern Abend grübelte sie über die Tatsache nach, wie viel an Rons Behauptung wahr war oder ob er sie vielleicht wirklich angelogen hatte. Die Stimme in ihrem Kopf schwieg und zum ersten Mal kam sich ihr Kopf, trotz der vielen Gedanken unglaublich leer vor.

Krummbein lag vor ihr zusammengerollt auf dem Sessel und schlief. Er hatte solche Probleme nicht, niemand schien solche Probleme zu haben.

Durch die unglaubliche Stille dröhnte die Klingel. Ungewollt zuckte Hermine zusammen und Krummbein fuhr fauchend aus seinem Schlaf. Es klingelte erneut. Hier schien es jemand ziemlich eilig zu haben. Hermine schälte sich aus dem Sessel, stellte ihre Tasse auf den Boden und tapste auf den kalten Dielen entlang, bis zur Tür. Sie hoffte inständig, dass es weder Fred noch Draco war. Sie hatte jetzt nicht die Nerven sich mit einem der beiden auseinander zu setzen.

Ein Blick durch ihren Spion sagte ihr jedoch, dass es Harry war.

„Hey Harry", sagte sie, während sie die Tür aufmachte und zur Seite trat. Irgendwie sah Harry glücklich aus, auf eine komische Art und Weise.

„Hey, Mine", erwiderte er, wartete bis sie die Tür zugemacht hatte, riss sie in seine Arme und wirbelte sie herum. „Alles klar?", fragte er, sobald er sie wieder abgesetzt hatte und sie an den Schultern festhielt.

„Aye, soweit ich das beurteilen kann, ja."

„Du siehst aber nicht gerade glücklich aus."

„Ich bin nicht glücklich, vielleicht liegt es daran", gab sie etwas schnippisch zurück und ging in die Küche.

„Was ist passiert?" Besorgnis hatte sich auf sein Gesicht geschlichen und er beachtete das Glas und die Wasserflasche nicht, die Hermine vor ihn auf den Tisch stellte.

„Ah … wie soll ich nur anfangen?", fragte Hermine und augenblicklich war der Zorn wieder da, überdeckte die Verzweiflung. „Dein bester Freund und mein ehemaliger bester Freund war hier! Man nennt ihn auch Ronald Arschloch Weasley. Er war hier, hat sich da hingesetzt, wo du jetzt sitzt und hat ganz frech behauptet, ich sei … ich sei ein Gegenstand, nur ein Gegenstand. Und weiß du auch wofür? Ein Gegenstand einer Wette, die zwischen seinem Bruder und Draco läuft!" Tränen traten ihr in die Augen und ihre Stimme war mit jedem Wort leiser geworden.

„Er hat dir wahrscheinlich Scheiße erzählt", gab Harry zu bedenken, stand auf und nahm Hermine in den Arm. „Fred würde so etwas nie tun, weißt du, er liebt dich. Niemand macht so etwas mit jemandem, den er liebt, okay?"

„Okay", nuschelte sie gegen sein Sweatshirt, versuchte die Tränen aus ihren Augen wegzublinzeln, doch es half nichts, sie wollten einfach nicht verschwinden. Es tat gut, von jemandem in den Arm genommen zu werden, es tat gut, sich anzulehnen.

„Ich dachte, ich habe wirklich gedacht, er hätte sich verändert…"

„Hermine?", Harry schob sie ein Stück weit von sich weg und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen, „Du wirst sehen, es rängt sich alles ein, wenn du Fred oder Malfoy das nächste Mal siehst! Von mir aus sprich Fred drauf an, dann wird er dir sagen, dass Ron sich das alles nur ausgedacht hat … ich wette mit dir, er ist einfach nur krank vor Liebe, weil er ein so reizendes Mädchen nicht haben kann", er zwickte ihr leicht in die Nase und ein winziges Lächeln schlich sich auf Hermines Gesicht.

„Wenn ich dich nicht hätte…", er unterbrach sie:

„Dann wärst du lange nicht so glücklich."

„Ach, wieso hast du eigentlich so glücklich ausgesehen?", fragte sie und sah zu ihm auf.

„Ginny und ich, wir sind wieder zusammen. Ich habe sie einfach auf der Straße abgefangen, sie hat gerade wieder mit irgendeinem von ihren Muggelfreunden telefoniert und da habe ich mich bei ihr entschuldigt, ihr gesagt, dass ich sie liebe und alles war wieder in Butter. Ganz ehrlich, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich es so leicht ginge. Du kennst Ginny ja."

„Oh, Harry, ich freue mich für dich, wirklich", gab Hermine zurück, auch wenn sich eine Spur Traurigkeit in ihre Stimme geschlichen hatte.

„So, weißt du, was wir jetzt machen?"

„Nein?"

„Wir werden Fred sagen, dass ihr beiden einfach zusammen gehört. Es wird Zeit, dass dir jemand wieder dein Leben zurückgibt, Hermine."

„Meinst du?"

„Ja, ich bin mir sogar sehr sicher." Hermine lächelte und es war ein Lächeln, welches aus ihrem Herz kam, von ganz tief unten und sich ausnahmsweise richtig gut anfühlte.

„Okay."

* * *

Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück. Woher wusste sie von der Wette? Und warum machte sich ein komisches Gefühl in seiner Magengegend breit, als er Potter und sie sah, wie sie da, Arm in Arm zusammen in ihrer Küche standen?

Er hatte davon gehört, von diesem Gefühl. Sein Freund war daran zu Grunde gegangen. Pansy hatte ihm nie das Gefühl gegeben und er hatte es bei ihr auch nicht gefühlt, aber bei Hermine war es etwas anderes. Er wollte ihr helfen, sie beschützen und wenn sie nun von der Wette wusste, dann war es die erste und letzte Möglichkeit, die ihm blieb. Er musste ihr alles sagen. Draco stand auf, streckte sich und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Es schien zwar die Sonne, doch die Kälte, die ihm in die Finger kroch konnte sie nicht verhindern. Warum fürchtete er sich davor, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen? Weil er Angst hatte, sie zu verlieren? Knurrend verließ er sein Zimmer, ging in die Küche und sah sich erneut unschlüssig um. Dieses Gefühl der Unwissenheit brachte ihn um

* * *

Hermines Finger krallten sich schon beinahe schmerzhaft in die Riemen ihrer Tasche. Warum war sie hier? Sie wollte nicht mit Fred reden, sie hatte Angst davor. Was, wenn Ron die Wahrheit gesagt hatte?

Sie blieb stehen, ungefähr zehn Meter vor Weasley's Zauberhafte Zaubererscherze, blickte auf die Menschenmenge, die sich wie immer vor den Schaufenstern die Nase platt drückte.

_Geh da jetzt rein_, meldete sich plötzlich die Stimme zu Wort, _geh da rein und klär es. Ich habe langsam keine Lust mehr in deinen Gedanken zu hocken. Du hast zwei junge Männer, die sich den Arsch aufreißen, um dich endlich in ihre Arme schließen zu können und du nimmst die Gelegenheit einfach nicht war…_

_Was genau willst du mir damit sagen?_, fragte Hermine zurück, die sich langsam wieder in Bewegung setzte und sich schließlich durch die Menge kämpfte, den Laden betrat und für einen Augenblick die Stille genoss.

Sie konnte einen roten Haarschopf in einer Ecke erkennen und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihm, wich etlichen Scherzartikeln aus und stand schließlich hinter ihm.

„Hallo", sagte sie und Fred wirbelte herum, blickte sie an und entspannte sich augenblicklich.

„Hallo, Hermine", sagte er scheinbar unbeteiligt, wandte sich wieder seinem Regal zu und ordnete die Artikel ein.

„Ich dachte, ich komme dich besuchen."

„Ah, schön." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Hatte sie irgendetwas falsch gemacht?

„Das, das mit Draco. Wir … wir haben nicht zusammen geschlafen, weißt du. Er hat das nur gesagt, damit du dich ärgerst."

„Ah", war alles was er dazu sagte.

„Fred", Hermine langte mit einer Hand nach unten, packte eine Hand von ihm und zog ihn hoch, „Ich weiß nicht, was ich gemacht habe, aber es tut mir Leid. Ich muss mit dir reden, es ist wichtig. Ron hat mich besucht, ich habe keine Ahnung, woher er meine Adresse kennt, auf jeden Fall, er hat mir etwas gesagt, über das ich mit dir sprechen muss." Eine dunkle Vorahnung machte sich in Freds Gedanken breit, doch er nickte und führte Hermine die Treppe hinauf, warf George, der ihr freundlich zu lächelte, einen Blick zu.

„Also, mein Bruder war also bei dir?", fragte Fred, kaum hatte er sich in den Sessel fallen lassen. Hermine stand noch immer unschlüssig vor dem zweiten, ließ sich schließlich aber auf die Kante nieder und sah ihr Gegenüber an.

„Ja und … es ist ziemlich schwer, ich weiß nicht, wie ich anfangen soll", murmelte sie, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Vielleicht redest du einfach darauf los?", schlug Fred vor, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und sah sie an.

„Okay. Also, Ron, er war bei mir und meinte, dass … dass, ich habe ihn erst gar nicht verstanden! Auf jeden Fall, er hat von dir gesprochen und von Draco und von irgendeiner Wette. Ich sei ein Gegenstand hat er gesagt, ihr hättet darum gewettet, wer mich als erstes ins Bett bekommt…es ist einfach so unverschämt von ihm, du würdest so etwas doch nie tun, oder?", fragte sie, blickte ihn an und zuckte zusammen.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N **_HeyHo, ich weiß, ich bin wieder nicht die Schnellste gewesen, aber ihr wisst gar nicht, was das immer für ein Stress ist, mit der Schule und dann auch noch schreiben unterbringen ... hola die Waldfee...:) Aber da ich weiß, dass ihr es mir verzeihen werdet ... ;) Dank an: Polarkatze; kurai91; Tinchen26; Zaubermaus und LittleWhisper ... heagdl und ich hoffe, es gefällt euch, ist sehr wahrscheinlich keines meiner besten ... _**_R&R_****  
**

* * *

**Achtundzwanzig**

Sie konnte sie sehen, die Wahrheit, die in seinen Augen lag. Hermine schnappte nach Luft, ignorierte die Tränen, die schmerzhaft in ihren Augen brannten und die Welle der Panik, die über ihr zusammen brach.

„Warum?", flüsterte sie fragend, sah ihn an, versuchte zu erkennen, was hinter seinem Gesicht vor sich ging.

„Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte er, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, sah sie erneut an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, Hermine! Ich weiß nur, dass es mir endlos Leid tut, dass ich ein Arschloch war ... bin und dass ich nie, niemals mit Malfoy über dich hätte wetten sollen."

„Du bist viel mehr als nur ein Arschloch, Fred. Ich habe dir vertraut! Und das Schlimme ist, du wusstest genau, was mit mir passiert ist, du hast es gewusst, die ganze Zeit über! Seit wann läuft die Wette, seit wie vielen Wochen?", fragte Hermine bitter. Ihr fehlte die Kraft zum Schreien. Der Schock saß einfach zu tief.

„Sie läuft, seit du wieder in London bist. Hermine, bitte", er beugte sich vor, wollte ihr Hand nehmen, doch Hermine zuckte zurück.

„Fass mich nicht an", fauchte sie, stand auf und drückte ihre Tasche gegen ihre Brust.

„Hermine, bitte, lass mich erklären."

„Nein! Da gibt es nichts zu erklären! Nur weil dein männliches Ego es scheinbar nicht zu lassen konnte, dass jemand anderes eventuell mit mir kommuniziert, etwas mit mir … ach egal! Nur weil du gedacht hast, du wärest schwach, wenn du nein sagst, nur weil es ein Malfoy ist, der mit dir gewettet hat, nur wegen dieser verdammten Fehde, die zwischen euch herrscht." Fred öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Hermine hatte Recht, er war einfach zu feige gewesen. Im Grunde genommen war er ein Schwächling, ein Niemand, der es nicht geschafft hatte, über seinen Stolz zu springen und danach zu schauen, dass es demjenigen, den man liebte, am Besten ging.

„Was soll ich dir noch sagen, als dass es mir Leid tut? Ich kann es nicht rückgängig machen. Es tut mir Leid, Hermine! Ich … ich kann es verstehen, wenn du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst."

„Wie schön, dass du das verstehen kannst, wie schön für dich, Fred…aber…", Schritte auf der Treppe ließen sie verstummen. Mit einer wütenden Handbewegung wischte Hermine sich die Tränen von der Wange. Wozu sollte es noch etwas bringen? Niemand hier schien eine bessere Lösung bieten zu können, als die, dass sie auseinander gingen und einander nie wieder sahen. Stumm drehte sie sich um, ging die Treppe hinunter, achtete nicht auf George, der ihr nachblickte, sondern betrat den hellen Laden. Wie oft war sie hier gewesen, in den Jahren als sie noch zu Schule gegangen war. Niemand hatte etwas von ihr und Fred mitbekommen. Das alles war jetzt vorbei, zerstört durch den männlichen Stolz.

Es war wieder ein Beweis für sie, dass Männer nichts anderes konnten, als Frauen wehzutun! Und das größte Problem schien, dass es jetzt unmöglich war, es ihr auszureden.

* * *

„Was ist passiert?", George ließ sich gegenüber von seinem Bruder nieder, der mit leerem Blick an die Wand sah. „Fred, komm schon! Es sieht nicht gerade vorteilhaft für dich aus, wenn du einfach so da sitzt und in die Weltgeschichte starrst."

„Sie weiß es."

„Ja, das dachte ich mir. Sie sah ziemlich verstört aus, als sie die Treppe hinunter gegangen ist."

„Ron hat es ihr erzählt, er hat alles kaputt gemacht", knurrte Fred, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und sah seinen Bruder so direkt an, dass er zusammen zuckte.

„Woher soll Ron es denn wissen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe keine Ahnung woher dieser kleine verdammte Bastard es weiß, Tatsache ist nur, dass ich ihn umbringen werde, wenn er mir noch einmal unter die Augen tritt. Er will sie haben, er hat doch keine Ahnung wie man mit so etwas Kostbaren umgeht. Wie soll er sich denn bitte um Hermine kümmern?" George blickte seinen Bruder an, runzelte die Stirn und sagte dann:

„Ich weiß, dass du es jetzt nicht gerne hören möchtest, aber … es ist besser, wenn Hermine es weiß. Vielleicht hat Ron scheiße gebaut, weil er dachte, dass er sich damit einen Vorteil verschafft, aber du kannst nicht sagen, er wüsste nicht, wie man sich um Hermine kümmert. Er hat einen entscheidenden Schritt gemacht, sei es aus noch so dummen Absichten, aber er hat ihr die Wahrheit gesagt."

„Zu wem hältst du?", schnauzte Fred fragend, seine Augen blitzten.

„Das ist eine dumme Frage, Fred, das weißt du mindestens genauso gut wie ich. Was willst du jetzt machen?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich jetzt machen soll. Hermine will sehr wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr mit mir reden." Plötzlich erschöpft ließ sich Fred auf den Sessel zurücksinken und schloss die Augen. „Ich habe so einen Riesenfehler gemacht, George! Ich habe das verloren, was mir am wichtigsten ist. Mit ihr hätte ich gerne meine Zukunft verbracht." George musterte das Gesicht von Fred, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, stand auf und verschwand in der Küche, machte eine Tasse Tee und stellte sie vor Fred auf den Tisch. Als er die Augen öffnete und die Tasse anblickte, konnte George die Tränen in seinen Augen erkennen, doch er ließ es sich nicht anmerken.

„Trink den aus, dann legst du dich ins Bett, starrst die Decke an und irgendwie wird dir schon etwas einfallen. Nur, du solltest dich erstens beeilen und zweitens solltest du dir etwas richtig Gutes überlegen, denn … Hermines Vertrauen in die Männerwelt ist wahrscheinlich auf dem Nullpunkt angekommen."

„Ich weiß", seufzte Fred, schloss die Augen erneut und wischte sich mit einer Hand die Träne weg, die aus seinem linken Augenwinkel entwischt war.

* * *

Noch immer wütend schmiss sie ihre Tasche in die Ecke, stapfte an Krummbein vorbei und blieb scheinbar beabsichtigt vor dem Spiegel stehen. Hermine blickte ihr Spiegelbild an, sah die in Tränen schwimmenden Augen und die zusammengepressten Lippen.

_Ich hatte mir gewünscht, dass er mir hilft, aus diesem Loch herauszukommen_, murmelte sie in ihre Gedanken rein, doch es kam keine Antwort.

Vorsichtig fast hob sie einen Finger und strich sich eine Locke aus der Stirn. Was sollte sie noch hier? Wer sorgte sich um sie?

Zögerlich ging sie in die Küche, sah sich um und strich mit dem Finger an der Arbeitsplatte entlang, schweifte mit den Gedanken zu dem letzten Treffen mit Ron. Da hatte er gesessen, behauptet, die zwei hätten um sie gewettet und sie hatte es nicht wahrhaben wollen.

Warum hatte er ihr es gesagt? Damit er mehr Chancen bei ihr hatte?

Ihre Hand hielt an der Schublade mit dem Besteck inne, zog sie auf und legte die Finger an das kalte Metall der Gabeln, Löffel und Messer. Ihre Finger wanderten weiter in die Richtung in der die scharfen Messer lagen, umschlossen die Klinge und drückten zu.

„Hör auf!" Hermine zuckte zusammen und schnitt sich leicht, drehte sich um und sah in die grauen Augen von Draco.

„Was machst du hier?", fauchte sie fragend, achtete nicht auf den Schnitt an ihrem Finger, sondern blitzte Draco wütend an. „Hau ab aus meinem Haus, ich will dich hier nicht sehen."

„Du blutest."

„Es mir egal, von mir aus kann ich verbluten, es würde mich einen feuchten Dreck interessieren. Wozu noch hier bleiben, hm? Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist? Du kannst hier nicht einfach --", er legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen und hinderte sie somit daran, weiter zu sprechen.

„Was redest du denn da für einen Mist? Wieso auf einmal so depressiv? Ich dachte, ich hätte es wenigstens Ansatzweise geschafft, dir wieder Leben einzuhauchen."

„Nichts, gar nichts hast du geschafft, Malfoy", zischte Hermine, fixierte ihn mit ihren braunen Augen und war versucht ihm eine Ohrfeige zu geben.

„Hermine? Was ist los?", fragte Draco mit einem alarmierten Unterton in der Stimme.

„Arschloch", knurrte Hermine, nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Sie wusste, dass es nicht gerade vorteilhaft war, Draco Malfoy eine Ohrfeige zu geben, doch es war ihr egal. Mit einem Ruck hatte er sich an den Schultern gefasst, drückte sie gegen die Arbeitsplatte der Küche und blitzte sie an.

„Warum hast du das getan?"

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?", fragte Hermine zurück und reckte das Kinn.

„Nein, aber du kannst es mir sicherlich sagen", entgegnete Draco, trat noch einen Schritt näher. Ihm war es egal, ob sie eine Panikattacke bekam oder nicht. Sie hatte ihn geschlagen und er musste wissen, warum sie sich so benahm und vor allem, warum es ihn so hart traf.

„Geh zu Fred und frag ihn, ob er immer noch so feige ist und die Wette weiter durchhält. Geh hin und frag ihn, ob er weiß, dass er mein Leben für immer versaut hat. Geh hin und sag ihm, dass ich es nicht mehr für nötig halte diese Luft hier zu atmen."

„Woher weißt du von der Wette?", platzte es aus Draco heraus, ein schockierter Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen und im Inneren machte sich ein Loch breit, welches alle Emotionen aufsaugte.

„Woher weiß ich von der Wette? Mal sehen, vielleicht hat es mir irgendjemand erzählt? Und jetzt lass mich los, Malfoy, oder ich schwöre dir, ich gebe dir noch eine Ohrfeige, ob es dir passt oder nicht." Zu ihrer großen Überraschung machte er zwei Schritte nach hinten, mit gerunzelter Stirn und einem ungläubigen Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Aber … das kann doch nicht sein…", stotterte er, sah sie an und öffnete den Mund erneut, schloss ihn wieder, als ihm nichts einfiel.

„Verpiss dich, Malfoy", war alles, was Hermine sagte, ehe sie in ihren Garten verschwand, die Augen schloss und tief einatmete.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N **_Juhu, ihr Lieben. Nachdem ich meine andere Story 'You will be mine' vollkommen auf Eis gelegt habe, wollte ich euch wenigstens nicht auch enttäuschen und ein Chappy on stellen. Dank an: Polarkatze; kurai91; LovelyNearly; Zaubermaus und LittleWhisper ... heagdl und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

** _R&R_**

* * *

**Achtundzwanzig**

Draco schloss die Haustür hinter sich und blickte die Fassade hoch. Irgendjemand hatte ihr von der Wette erzählt und Draco wusste, es war für denjenigen, der es ihr erzählt hatte, besser, dass er es nicht wusste, noch nicht.

Die andere Frage war, warum es ihn so hart traf, warum er sich Gedanken darüber machte, ob es nicht von vorne herein eine dumme Idee gewesen war, eine Wette in die Welt zu rufen. Natürlich hatte es ihm Spaß gemacht, aber im Laufe der Zeit hatte sich noch ein anderes Gefühl dazu geschlichen. Draco wusste, was für ein Gefühl es war, aber er wollte es sich einfach nicht eingestehen. Es passte nicht zu einem Malfoy. Sein Vater hatte es unter keinen Umständen bei seiner Mutter gefühlt, nie.

Es passte nicht zu einem Malfoy.

Aber vielleicht war er auch einfach eine Ausnahme? Tanzte er nicht sowieso schon aus der Reihe, weil er sich von dem dunklen Lord abgewandt hatte und zwar nicht aus Feigheit, weil er wusste, dass der Krieg irgendwann vorbei war, sondern weil er einfach keine Lust mehr gehabt hatte? Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und ging die Treppen hinunter, betrat die Straße und lief in Richtung Hauptstraße davon.

* * *

Fred hatte dem Rat seines Bruders Folge geleistet. Er lag auf dem Bett, starrte die Decke an und brütete über Ideen nach, die ihm halfen, Hermines Herz wieder für sich zu gewinnen. Inzwischen wusste sehr wahrscheinlich auch Draco davon, dass Hermine wusste, dass sie um sie gewettet hatten, also lief eine Uhr ab. Wer als erstes bei ihr aufkreuzte, mit einer Entschuldigung im Ärmel, die alles übertraf, würde den entscheidenden Punkt machen. Fred war sich so sicher wie noch nie, dass er alles machen musste, um Hermine wieder zu bekommen. 

Mit einem Ruck stand Fred auf, stellte sich vor den Spiegel in seinem Zimmer, starrte sich selber an und verzog den Mund. Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht, einen Riesenfehler. Das Gefühl von Verlorenheit brandete in ihm auf und mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er sich seine Jacke genommen und war in wenigen Minuten aus dem Laden verschwunden.

_**I can take the rain  
On the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then  
And I just let 'em out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again  
I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me**_

Fred verließ die Winkelgasse und suchte sich scheinbar automatisch den Weg in Richtung Themse und dem Tower. Vielleicht hoffte er darauf, Hermine zu treffen oder vielleicht wollte er einfach nur an einem Ort sein, den er mit ihr verband. Fred hatte keine Ahnung.

_**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**_

Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ er sich auf die Bank fallen, schloss die Augen und streckte die Beine aus. Es ging ihm nicht mehr darum, Erster zu sein, sondern einzig und allein darum, dass Hermine verstand, dass er es ernst gemeint hatte, mit ihr und nur ein bisschen drängender gewesen war als sonst.

_**It's hard to deal with the pain  
Of losin' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile  
When I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away  
All the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken**_

Fred konnte die Schwere spüren, die sich tief in ihm breit machte, die jeden Gedanken an eine glückliche Zukunft mit Hermine zunichte machte. Er hätte es einfach nicht tun sollen…

* * *

„Harry?", Hermine stand mitten auf der Terrasse, die Terrassentür war offen, doch es schien niemand zu Hause zu sein. Mit leisen Schritten schritt sie auf die Tür zu, trat in die Küche und blickte sich um. Auf dem Herd stand ein Topf aus dem es dampfte und verführerisch duftete. Ein Mantel war achtlos über die Lehne eines Sessels geworfen worden und die Kissen der Couch sahen verdächtig unordentlich aus. Hermine schluckte. Vielleicht sollte sie doch wieder gehen? 

„Hermine!" Sie zuckte zusammen, drehte sich um und sah Ginny, die sich nur ein Handtuch um den Körper geschlungen hatte, im Türrahmen stehen.

„Hallo, Gin", sagte Hermine matt und versuchte ein Lächeln. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ihr zwei heute einen Abend für euch verbringen wollt, dann wäre ich natürlich nicht gekommen! Ich wusste ja noch nicht einmal, dass du hier eingezogen bist?"

„Noch nicht, ich muss erst meine ganzen Sachen aus der alten Wohnung rüber holen. Dauert aber nicht mehr lange. Sieh mal", sie hob die Hand und deutete mit einem breiten Grinsen auf einen schlichten Silberring. „Hat Harry mir als Verlobungsring gekauft."

„Hermine?", Harry war hinter Ginny erschienen, auch er schien bis auf ein Handtuch nackt, Hermine konnte es jedoch nicht sonderlich gut erkennen, da er von Ginny verborgen wurde.

„Hallo, Harry", murmelte Hermine, sah an ihm vorbei und versuchte den dumpfen Schmerz zu ignorieren.

„Alles in Ordnung, Mine?" Harry trat an Ginny vorbei, ging auf sie zu und blieb vor ihr stehen. Er hatte nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen und seine schwarzen Haare waren nass.

„Nicht wirklich", wisperte Hermine, blickte auf und sah ihn an. „Mir geht es ziemlich scheiße, um ehrlich zu sein."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Fred, er … ich will euch nicht--", Harry legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Hör mal, ich habe gekocht, es ist kein Meisterwerk, aber ich hoffe, es schmeckt trotzdem. Ich will, dass du bleibst und uns erzählt, was Fred gemacht hat, okay? Ach, noch etwas, ich hoffe für ihn, dass es nichts Schlimmes ist, ansonsten hat er ein Problem." Hermine lächelte leicht.

„Okay." Harry lächelte ebenfalls, ging zum Herd und warf einen Blick in den Topf.

„Na, noch ein bisschen braucht es. In der Zeit gehe ich mich wieder anziehen und mache mich schick für euch zwei Hübschen. Danach essen wir und dann hast du das Wort so lange du willst, Mine." Er verschwand aus der Küche und ließ Ginny und Hermine alleine zurück. Ginnys Hände hatten sich um den Saum ihres Handtuches gekrallt und ihre Augen blickten Hermine mit einem komischen Ausdruck in den Augen an.

„Was ist los?", fragte Hermine und erwiderte den Blick von Ginny offen.

„Nichts, überhaupt nichts. Ich frage mich nur gerade, ob zwischen dir und Harry irgendetwas ist, wovon ich nichts weiß."

„Wir sind nicht zusammen, keine Bange, wir haben auch keine Affäre. Ich habe ihn von Kate weggeholt, ich hab ihn geprügelt, dass er sich wieder bei dir melden soll, weil ich genau gesehen habe, dass er überhaupt nichts für Kate empfindet, sondern immer noch an dir hängt."

„Hm, irgendwie so etwas hatte ich mir schon gedacht."

„Ginny, wirklich, es ist überhaupt nichts zwischen mir und Harry. Er hat mir einfach nur geholfen, hat mir zugehört. Auch wenn ich nicht viel gesprochen habe. Wir kennen uns schon so lange, er weiß einfach, was ich sage und was hier drin ist."

„Ich weiß das, Hermine. Aber wir beide haben auch einmal miteinander gesprochen, wir haben uns auch alles erzählt." Hermine wich Ginnys Blick aus und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Ja, ich weiß."

„Mir ist schon aufgefallen, dass etwas anders ist, aber ich habe auch gemerkt, dass du nicht darüber reden wolltest. Also habe ich dir die Freiheit gelassen und gedacht, du kommst irgendwann zu mir."

„Ich … du weißt nicht, wie schwer es ist", murmelte Hermine in Ginnys Richtung, die sich daran gemacht hatte, ihre Kleider aufzusammeln.

„Wie auch, wenn du mir nicht sagst, was passiert ist. Wie soll ich die Situation denn dann bewerten?"

„Du willst es vielleicht gar nicht wissen, Gin", entgegnete Hermine und sah ihre Freundin an.

„Natürlich will ich es wissen, schon alleine deshalb, damit ich dir helfen kann."

„Niemand kann mir helfen."

„Doch, du musst es nur wollen", beharrte Ginny und warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Frag Harry."

„Wieso soll ich ihn fragen, damit er mir deine Probleme erzählt? Hermine, bitte", sie machte ein paar Schritte auf Hermine zu und packte sie an der Schulter. „Ich möchte von dir hören, was passiert ist, in Neuseeland."

„Aber--", Ginny unterbrach sie:

„Nein, nichts aber, ich möchte einfach, dass du mir vertraust, okay, dass du weißt, dass du mit mir reden kannst, verdammt noch mal."

„Ginny, lass sie", Harry war zurückgekommen, vollständig angezogen dieses Mal. Ein T-Shirt und eine Jeans. Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ich will nicht, dass ihr euch meinetwegen streitet."

„Das werden wir auch nicht tun. Willst du dir nicht was anziehen, Maus?" Ginnys Blick hätte töten können, als sie, mit ihrer Wäsche auf dem Arm, aus der Küche marschierte.

„Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich gehe?"

„Nein, Hermine, bitte, bleib hier. Du kannst es ihr gleich sagen, wenn du es ihr unbedingt sagen willst. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie sie es aufnimmt, wenn du ihr sagst … dass … sich jemand an dir vergriffen hat." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm mit zittrigen Fingern die Teller entgegen, die Harry ihr reichte.

* * *

_**Rascal Flatts  
What Hurts The Most **_


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N **_Hallo, ihr Lieben. Ein neues Chap für euch, nach langer Zeit ... :) Dank an: Polarkatze; kurai91; LittleWhisper; Zaubermaus und Lizzie818 ... heagdl und hoffe, ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen._

**P.S.**_ Langsam aber sicher nähern wir uns dem Ende ;)_**  
**

**P.P.S. _R&R _**

* * *

**Neunundzwanzig**

Langsam stellte Hermine die Teller auf den Tisch, legte das Besteck dazu und ließ sich dann auf einen Stuhl sinken, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und seufzte.

„So schlimm?", fragte Harry hinter ihr und sie konnte spüren, wie er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, sie leicht drückte und gleichzeitig den Topf mit den Nudeln auf dem Tisch abstellte.

„Es geht schon", murmelte Hermine durch ihre Hände hindurch, setzte sich aufrecht hin und starrte die Wand vor sich an.

„Bist du sicher?"

„Es muss gehen, Harry", entgegnete sie bestimmt, drückte seine Hand und rückte ihr Besteck nah an den Teller heran.

„Hermine?", Ginny stand im Türrahmen, fertig angezogen und die Haare zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz gebunden.

„Hm?"

„Kann ich dich einen Augenblick sprechen? Alleine?" Hermine runzelte die Stirn, erhob sich und nickte.

„Natürlich, Gin." Ginny lächelte sie an und ging mit ihr zusammen nach links, den langen Flur entlang und bog dann nach rechts in ein großes Schlafzimmer ab. Das Bett stand auf einer Art Empore und die Decken waren zerwühlt.

„Achte einfach nicht auf die Unordnung, die hier herrscht." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihr gegenüber war ein Wandschrank eingebaut, zwei der Türen hatten Spiegel und Hermine konnte ihr Spiegelbild betrachten. Es sah nicht sonderlich gut aus. „Ich habe zufällig gehört, wie Harry mit dir gesprochen hat."

„Zufällig?", hakte Hermine nach, ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken und blickte Ginny fragend an.

„Na ja, gut, ich gebe zu, nicht ganz zufällig! Aber ich wollte wissen, was mit dir passiert ist. Du hast nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als dass du es mir sagen würdest."

„Wir haben einander aber auch mal vertraut, oder?"

„Natürlich, Hermine, aber ihr zwei saht so vertraut aus. Ich habe mich irgendwie wie das dritte Rad am Wagen gefühlt und gerade ich sollte mich nicht so fühlen müssen, wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Aber … ich … hat Harry die Wahrheit gesagt?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."

„Ich meine, ob Harry die Wahrheit gesagt hat, als er meinte, dass sich jemand an dir … vergriffen hat?" Ginnys Züge waren angespannt. Hermine schwieg.

„Ja, oder nein, Mine?" Hermine nickte nur, hörte das entsetzte Aufkeuchen von Ginny aus weiter Ferne. Ihre Gedanken waren wieder zu Fred zurückgekehrt. Auch wenn er sie verletzt hatte, auf die gröbste Art, die man sich hätte aussuchen können, Hermine konnte und wollte einfach nicht aufhören, daran zu denken, dass sie einmal glücklich gewesen waren. Vielleicht sollte sie ihm einfach verzeihen, sich darauf einlassen und ihr Leben wieder genießen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie die Panik unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Was?", fragte Hermine, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass Ginny die ganze Zeit vor ihr gestanden hatte und auf sie einredete.

„Ich … ich, oh, Hermine, es tut mir so Leid, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Ich kann natürlich verstehen, dass du es Harry erzählt hast, ihr beiden kanntet euch ja nun sehr gut…", Ginny verstummte.

„Wenn du nicht weißt, was du sagen sollst, dann lass es", riet ihr Hermine, stand auf und verschwand aus dem Schlafzimmer.

„Hermine, warte."

„Was denn?"

„Du bist nicht sauer auf mich oder?" Hermine lächelte.

„Nein, wieso sollte ich sauer auf dich sein, Gin? Du kannst doch gar nichts dafür."

„Na ja, du machst aber so den Eindruck."

„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung, mehr oder weniger."

„Was hast Fred mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?"

„Sollen wir nicht erst einmal zu Harry gehen? Er hat sich so viel Mühe mit dem Essen gemacht."

„Hat er überhaupt nicht! Er hat sich kein einziges Mal damit beschäftigt, er hatte besseres zu tun", sie grinste verschmitzt.

* * *

„Was hattet ihr zwei denn so wichtig zu besprechen, dass ihr mich mit diesem herrlichen … nun ja, ich will es Essen nennen, alleine gelassen habt?" Hermine ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl sinken, betrachtete den Teller vor ihr und die Soße, die sich langsam ihren Weg durch die Lücken zwischen den aufgetürmten Nudeln suchte.

„Ich habe Hermine nur etwas gefragt", murmelte Ginny, stocherte mit der Gabel in den Nudeln herum und warf Hermine immer wieder Blicke zu.

„Willst du uns nicht erzählen, was passiert ist?", fragte Harry, während er sich mit einem scheinbar unnatürlichen Appetit auf sein Essen stürzte. Hermine sah auf.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich anfangen soll."

„Vielleicht damit, dass du Ginny aufklärst."

„Das muss sie nicht, Harry", sagte Ginny schnell und lächelte ihn an.

„Wisst ihr, kaum war ich wieder hier und habe mich das erste Mal wieder in die Winkelgasse … nein, ich muss anders anfangen. Draco ist wieder gekommen", setzte Hermine an und wusste zugleich, dass es ein falscher Einstieg war. Harrys Gabel fiel geräuschvoll auf den Tellerrand und Soße spritze über die weiße Tischdecke.

„Hat er dir irgendetwas getan?", kam von Ginny die Frage, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Er hat mir zwar auch etwas getan, aber von ihm hätte ich es eher erwartet, als von Fred. Ich hätte vielleicht von vorneherein aufpassen sollen, mich nicht allzu sehr zu öffnen. Zumindest bei Draco hätte ich mit so etwas rechnen sollen. Nun, die beiden haben, also, Fred und Draco, sie haben sich wirklich rührend um mich gekümmert, wobei, man will es glauben oder nicht, Draco derjenige war, der eher Zugang zu mir gefunden hat, als Fred. Fred ist immer noch davon ausgegangen, wir würden da anfangen, wo wir aufgehört haben. Er hatte nicht die nötige Geduld, konnte sich nicht beherrschen!

Draco hingegen musste mich sowieso erst einmal so weit bringen, dass ich ihm überhaupt vertraute. Und er hat es geschafft", Hermine hatte auf einmal einen bitteren Geschmack auf der Zunge. Die Enttäuschung war noch größer geworden. „Ich hätte mich beinahe fallen lassen", fuhr sie fort, „doch dann ist Ron plötzlich bei mir aufgetaucht. Ich wusste nicht, warum er auf einmal zu mir kam. Fred hatte hier und da einmal ein paar Bemerkungen fallen gelassen, aber ich habe sie einfach nicht wahrgenommen, war zu sehr mit mir selber beschäftigt. Ron hat also da gesessen, vor mir, hat mir etwas von einer Wette erzählt --", Ginny unterbrach sie:

„Moment mal, Mine! Du willst mir doch nicht gerade versuchen weiß zu machen, dass mein großer Bruder, der dich über alles liebt, eine Wette abgeschlossen hat, die dich betrifft oder?" Hermine blickte Ginny an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe es auch erst nicht geglaubt, aber ich bin zu ihm gefahren und habe ihn gefragt, gerade heraus und er hat es nicht abgestritten, nein, er hat es zugegeben…"

„So etwas würde Fred nie machen", murmelte Harry, warf einen Blick in Ginnys Richtung und sah schließlich Hermine an.

„Ich würde gerne sagen, dass es nur ein Scherz ist, Harry, aber ich kann es nicht."

„Wieso sollte er so etwas machen? Ich denke, er weiß, was mit dir passiert ist? Er muss doch wissen, dass er sich damit nichts Gutes tut."

„Natürlich hätte er es wissen müssen, Harry. Aber ich glaube eher, dass er nicht klein beigeben wollte. Draco und er, die zwei sind wie Feuer und Wasser."

„Das gibt ihm noch lange kein Recht, um dich zu wetten, Mine", sagte Ginny ernst und ein harter Ausdruck hatte sich in ihrer Augen geschlichen. „Vielleicht sollte ich einmal mit ihm reden?"

„Nein, nein, Ginny, bitte. Er soll kommen und sich bei mir entschuldigen, aus eigener Kraft, verstehst du? Ich will nicht, dass er kommt und ich weiß, dass du mit ihm geredet hast." Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Gerade Fred, der so gutmütig ist." Hermine zuckte erneut mit den Schultern, schob den Teller von sich weg und schloss die Augen. „Wenn du willst, dann kannst du heute Nacht hier schlafen. Ich würde dir das Sofa fertig machen." Harrys Stimme drang leise an ihr Ohr und Hermine nickte.

* * *

„Weasley", Draco stand in der Ladentür, niemand schien im Augenblick im Verkaufsraum zu sein. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er noch einmal einen Fuß in diesen Laden setzen würde, ohne Hermine an seiner Seite zu haben. In der hinteren Ecke tauchte ein roter Haarschopf auf. Es war George.

„Was willst du hier, Malfoy?"

„Wo ist dein Bruder?"

„Für dich nicht zu sprechen!"

„Also ist er oben?", fragte Draco zurück und machte ein paar Schritte auf den Vorhang zu, der den Laden von der restlichen Wohnung trennte.

„Nein, er ist nicht oben und wenn er es wäre, dann würde ich dir nicht die Erlaubnis erteilen, da hoch zu gehen und ihm noch mehr Scheiße einzubrocken", fauchte George, stellte sich vor Draco und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Hör mir mal zu, Weasley: Er hätte nicht um sie wetten müssen, dann hätten wir diesen ganzen Mist jetzt nicht, okay? Ich hätte vielleicht auch nicht mit der Idee aufwarten müssen, aber das sind Themen, die mich im Augenblick herzlich wenig interessieren. Ich will mit deinem Bruder reden, damit ich herausfinden kann, wo sich Hermine im Augenblick rum treibt. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du es weißt, aber sie ist nicht ganz auf dem Damm und vor allem nicht nach dem, was wir ihr angetan haben. Sie jetzt da draußen alleine rumlaufen zu lassen, ist nicht gerade verantwortlich, verstanden?" George sah ihn an. Draco hob eine Augenbraue. Konnte er ihm denn nicht einfach sagen, wo sein verdammter Zwilling war? Er machte sich Sorgen um Hermine und außerdem wollte er sich entschuldigen, damit dieses ekelhafte, neue Gefühl eines schlechten Gewissens verschwand. Es passte einfach nicht zu seinem Charakter.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo sie sich rum treibt oder wo sich mein Bruder gerade befindet."

„Das glaube ich dir nicht, Weasley."

„Dir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als es mir abzukaufen", entgegnete George und setzte noch hinzu: „Ich erteile dir hiermit Hausverbot. Ich hoffe, du nimmst es ernst, ich habe keine Lust mir dir Finger an dir schmutzig zu machen. Und jetzt raus aus meinem Laden." Dracos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Pass auf, was du sagst", zischte er, doch George hob nur eine Augenbraue, wandte sich um und verschwand hinter dem Vorhang. Noch nie hatte ihm jemand den Rücken gekehrt. Einem Malfoy kehrte man nicht den Rücken, es sei denn man wollte einen Fluch zwischen die Rückenblätter bekommen. _Du bist zu langsam_, wisperte eine gehässige Stimme in seinen Gedanken, doch Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf, verließ den Laden und blieb unschlüssig vor der Tür stehen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er nach ihr suchen sollte.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N **Hallo an alle, ich melde mich seit wirklich langer Zeit zurück, mit dem vorletzten oder vorvorletzten Kapitel im Schlepptau...Vielen Dank an alle, die mir reviewt haben und mich immer wieder dazu aufgefordert haben, weiterzuschreiben! Es hat was gebracht ;) **R&R**

* * *

**Dreißig**

Fred schloss die Ladentür auf und trat in den dunklen Raum hinein. Er war den ganzen Tag durch London geirrt, in der Hoffnung, dass sich ein entscheidender Einfall einstellte, doch leider war er ohne jegliche Ideen wieder nach Hause zurückgekehrt.

„Aussichtslos, hm?", fragte eine, Fred allzu bekannte Stimme und er wirbelte herum. Draco stand, lässig gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt da und blickte ihn durch die Dunkelheit an.

„Was willst du hier?"

„Dein Bruder wollte mir nicht sagen, wo Hermine ist! Also habe ich auf dich gewartet, damit DU mir sagst, wo Hermine sich befindet."

Fred schnaubte ungläubig.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich, wenn ich es wüsste, es dir sagen würde?"

„Nein", war Dracos einzige Antwort, doch er blickte Fred weiterhin in die Augen. „Wir haben beide Mist gebaut, Weasley. Wir können uns hin und her wenden!"

„Natürlich haben wir Mist gebaut. Aber vielleicht können wir einen letzten Deal machen. Du verschwindest für immer aus unserem Leben und wirst wieder zu dem ekelhaften, egoistischen Malfoy, den wir alle aus der Schule her kennen. Es wird dir sicherlich leicht fallen, Hermine fallen zu lassen. Ich glaube kaum, dass du irgendetwas für sie empfindest. Du siehst sie wahrscheinlich als Preis, den es zu gewinnen gibt. Genau wie damals."

„Wenn du das denkst, Wiesel. Ich muss dich aber leider enttäuschen! Ich werde Hermine nicht einfach hier lassen, im Gegenteil, ich werde sie mit mir nehmen und ein wunderschönes Leben mit ihr führen." Fred konnte den beißenden Spott in Dracos Stimme beinahe körperlich wahrnehmen.

Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

„Träum weiter!"

„Wir werden sehen", war alles, was Draco sagte, bevor er sich umdrehte und den Laden verließ.

* * *

Hermine saß auf der Terrasse und starrte über die Dächer von London hinweg. Es war Vollmond und die Dächer von London schimmerten in einem silbrigen Licht, die Themse bildete einen silbernen Streifen, der sich quer durch die Stadt schlängelte. Doch von alldem bekam Hermine nichts mit. Ihre Augen sahen in die Dunkelheit, nahmen aber nichts wahr.

Ihre Gedanken hingen bei Fred. Sollte er kommen und sie um eine zweite, oder vielmehr dritte Chance bitten, dann war sie sich sicher, dass sie ja sagen würde. Die Zeit mit Draco war schön gewesen, aber tief in ihr drin wusste sie, dass er nicht der Richtige für sie war, dass viel zu viel in ihrer Vergangenheit zwischen ihnen lag.

„Hermine", Harry ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

„Hm?"

„Komm rein, es ist zu kalt hier draußen."

„Ich spüre die Kälte nicht, Harry."

Harry seufzte, legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie an sich. Hermine ließ es sich gefallen. Kein Pochen, keine Panik, nichts.

„Weißt du", murmelte sie gegen seine Brust, „Wenn Fred kommen würde, dann wäre alles gar nicht mehr so schlimm."

„Also würdest du ihm verzeihen?"  
„Ja."

„Aber du hast auch gesagt, dass du eher zu Malfoy gefunden hast."

„Ja, aber das Problem ist einfach, dass viel zu viel hinter uns liegt, was zwischen uns liegen könnte. Außerdem war ich mir damals so sicher, dass Fred der Mann ist, mit dem ich mein Leben verbringen will."  
Harry sagte nichts, sondern strich ihr sanft über den Rücken.

„Fred wird schon bald merken, dass er sich einfach entschuldigen muss."

Hermine nickte. „Und was ist mit Draco?"

„Keine Ahnung", gab Harry zurück und drückte Hermine leicht. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob Draco einfach so aufgab. Er würde sehr wahrscheinlich bald herausfinden, wo sie sich befand und dann würde er zu ihr kommen und sie vielleicht erneut in einen Schlaf versetzen, der sie trunken vor falscher Liebe machte.

„Harry?"

„Ja?"  
„Ich würde gerne hier bleiben. Wenn es geht. Nicht nur bis morgen, sondern etwas länger."

„Klar."

„Meinst du nicht, dass Ginny etwas dagegen hat? Sie hat mich heute gefragt, ob wir beide eine Affäre haben."

Harry schmunzelte.

„Ich denke, dass es kein Problem sein wird. Jetzt weiß sie ja, warum du hier bist. Also weiß sie auch, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen muss. Richtig?"

„Richtig!", nuschelte Hermine und schloss die Augen, öffnete sie aber wieder. „Ich will nicht, dass irgendeiner von euch beiden zu Fred geht und ihm sagt, dass ich hier bin. Verstanden?"

Harry schmunzelte erneut.

„Verstanden."

„Schwörst du es mir?"

„Nein."

„Harry!", Hermine drehte sich so, dass sie ihn anschauen konnte. Man konnte Schalk in seinen Augen erkennen.

„Wieso soll ich dir etwas schwören, was dir nicht gut tut, Mine?"

„Er muss von alleine darauf kommen."

„Das wird er auch, aber ich gebe ihm höchstens zwei Tage, danach denke ich, ist ein kleiner Anstoß genau das Richtige, was er vertragen kann, glaub mir, Hermine."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Du glaubst auch, du weißt immer alles besser, oder?" Sie lächelte zu ihm hoch.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Harry und kniff ihr in die Nasenspitze.

* * *

„Hey, Fred, aufwachen", George rüttelte seinen Bruder unsanft an der Schulter.

„Wasn?", fragte Fred, während er langsam die Augen aufschlug und seinen Bruder ansah.

„Ist dir was eingefallen?!"

„Wozu?" George rollte mit den Augen und ließ sich auf die Bettkante nieder.

„Zu Hermine." Er konnte deutlich sehen, wie sich das schlechte Gewissen in die Gesichtszüge seines Bruders schlich.  
„Nein", flüsterte Fred, verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und blickte erst nach geraumer Zeit wieder zu seinem Bruder auf. „Meinst du, sie nimmt eine rote Rose und eine schriftliche Entschuldigung an?"

„Vielleicht solltest du es besser persönlich machen?"

„Das Problem ist nur, dass ich mich das nicht traue, Bruderherz. Sie war so sauer und so verletzt, dass ich ihr am liebsten gar nicht mehr unter die Augen treten würde. Ich schäme mich, George."

George seufzte. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es schwer ist, aber denk einmal darüber nach, wie es sein würde, wenn du sie einfach nur schriftlich um Entschuldigung bittest? Was würde sie dann von dir denken? Ich als Frau wäre enttäuscht, um ganz ehrlich zu sein."

Fred dachte einen Augenblick lang nach und nickte schließlich.

„Ich würde sogar kein Wort mehr mit dem Kerl wechseln, der mir das angetan hat, aber wenn ich darüber zu lange nachdenke, werden meine letzten Hoffnungen zerschmettert."

* * *

„Guten Morgen, Mine!"

Hermine schlug die Augen auf und sah sich um. Im ersten Augenblick hatte sie keine Ahnung, wo sie war, doch dann dämmerte es ihr und sie erwiderte den freundlichen Guten Morgen Gruß ihrer Freundin mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Wie geht es dir? Hast du dich ein bisschen erholen können, von den gedanklichen Strapazen?"

„Das geht leider nicht so schnell, Ginny", gab Hermine zur Antwort, doch sie lächelte.

„Harry ist schnell unten beim Bäcker und besorgt Brötchen."

„Das ist sehr gut, irgendwie habe ich einen enormen Hunger."

Ginny lachte. „Wer hat das nicht, morgens?"  
„Ich weiß noch, dass Fred morgens immer fast drei Brötchen verdrückt hat …", sie verstummte und Ginny schenkte ihr einen mitleidsvollen Blick.

„Er wird schon noch darauf kommen, dass er sich einfach nur bei dir entschuldigen muss. Ich meine, es ist immer noch eine der größten Schandtaten, die mein Bruder verübt hat, aber … ihr zwei gehört einfach zusammen!"

„Wenn er darauf kommt, dann sollte er möglichst schnell darauf kommen. Ich hab es langsam satt, die ganze Zeit zu warten."

„Kann ich voll und ganz verstehen. Ich hatte auch keine Lust mehr darauf zu warten, dass Harry von seinem Egotrip hinunterkam."

„Aber er ist runtergekommen!"

„Natürlich ist er runtergekommen. Aber du hast ihm dabei geholfen! Ohne dich wäre es wahrscheinlich noch Jahre so weiter gegangen und er hat noch nicht einmal gemerkt, wie weh er mir mit manchen Sachen getan hat. Ich war halt nicht einfach ein Fan, der bewundernd zu ihm aufgesehen hat und ich glaube, dass es das war, was ihn letztendlich dazu veranlasst hat, sich von mir zu trennen. Ich war ihm wahrscheinlich zu kompliziert."

Hermine nickte. „Du hast Recht, man kann es nicht mit meiner Situation vergleichen. Es ist nur einfach so, dass ich gerne hätte, das Fred derjenige ist, der mit dabei hilft, wieder normal mit der männlichen Welt umgehen zu können! Ich habe mir immer eine Familie gewünscht …" Hermine seufzte tief.

„Die du auch bekommen wirst."

„Könntest du ihm einfach so verzeihen?"

Ginny runzelte die Stirn, sah einen Augenblick lang aus dem Fenster und wandte sich dann wieder ihrer Freundin zu.

„Ganz ehrlich, Hermine?"  
Hermine nickte. „Nein, könnte ich nicht. Es ist etwas ganz Gemeines, um eine Frau zu wetten und ich wäre zu verletzt um darüber hinwegsehen zu können. Aber es ist deine Entscheidung und wenn diese Entscheidung dich glücklich macht, dann denke ich, dass es die richtige Entscheidung ist."

Hermine schwieg. Irgendwo hatte Ginny recht. Es wäre viel zu angenehm für Fred, wenn sie eine simple Entschuldigung annehmen würde. Er hatte sie immerhin ohne Respekt behandelt, hatte nur darauf gepokert, dass er den Preis gewann. Die Frage, wie er mit ihr umgegangen wäre, wenn er gewonnen hätte, stellte Hermine sich nicht, weil sie genau wusste, dass er wahrscheinlich wieder zu dem Fred geworden wäre, den sie in der Schule lieben gelernt hatte.

„Hallo ihr Süßen!" Harry kam, mit zwei Tüten unterm Arm in die große Wohnküche, legte sie auf der Arbeitsfläche ab und gab Ginny, die ihm helfen wollte einen Kuss. „Das ist nicht nötig, Kleines, ich kann sehr gut allein mit zwei vollen Tüten umgehen."

Ginny zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Bist du dir da sicher, Schatz?"

„Todsicher." Er grinste. „Mine, wie geht es dir? Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Hermine nickte lächelnd und stand auf. „Kann ich mich schnell noch duschen gehen?"

„Na klar, du findest das Bad ja sicherlich allein, oder?"

* * *

Fred saß vor einer dampfenden Tasse Tee und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Seine Gehirnzellen tobten, sie suchten nach einem Weg Hermine eine angebrachte Entschuldigung entgegen zu bringen. Und das Schlimme war, sie fanden keinen. Es war ein Wunder, wenn Hermine überhaupt mit ihm reden würde, es konnte auch einfach sein, dass sie ihn anschrie, er solle sich verziehen, sie allein lassen, weil er ein großes Arschloch war. Fred rechnete eher mit letzerer Reaktion als mit einem freudestrahlenden Lächeln und einem gehauchten ‚Ja', wenn er sich bei ihr entschuldigte.

„Hey", George streckte den Kopf durch die Küchentür.

„Hey", Fred versuchte ein Lächeln, doch er war sich sicher, dass er an dem Versuch kläglich scheiterte.

„Weißt du, eigentlich wollte ich dir gar nicht helfen, aber vielleicht solltest du einfach mal die Stadt nach ihr absuchen. Hermine war immer der Typ, der gerne unten am Tower gesessen hat und ihr habt euch da unten mehr als einmal getroffen. Versuch, mit ihr zu reden. Viel mehr als anschreien kann sie dich nicht."

Fred nickte. „Du hast Recht", murmelte er, nahm einen Schluck Tee aus der Tasse und seufzte tief, blieb jedoch auf dem Stuhl sitzen.

„Wenn du hierbleibst, dann kommst du nicht dahin, wo du hin willst."

George warf seinem Bruder einen Blick zu und verließ die Küche. Fred wusste nicht, worauf er wartete, George hatte vollkommen Recht. Er konnte hier sitzen bleiben und nichts tun oder er konnte sich auf die Socken machen und nach Hermine suchen.

* * *

Hermine stellte ihren Teller in die Spüle und drehte sich um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass nichts mehr auf dem Tisch stand. Ginny war im Bad verschwunden.

„Harry, ich glaube, dass ich zwar noch etwas hier bleibe, aber heute einen Ausflug durch die Stadt mache. Ich muss mich irgendwie ablenken."

„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee", sagte Harry, der es mit einem elegant aussehenden Schlenker seines Zauberstabes schaffte, dass Wasser aus dem Hahn lief und unsichtbare Hände anfingen, das Geschirr sowohl zu spülen, als auch abzutrocknen. Hermine lächelte, als sie das sah.

„Ich komme so gegen Abend wieder, okay?"

„Du kannst wiederkommen, wann du willst. Mach dich nur bemerkbar, nicht, dass Ginny und ich nackt durch die Wohnung laufen und du uns plötzlich gegenüber stehst." Er grinste sein typisches Grinsen und verschwand wenige Sekunden danach in die Richtung, in die auch Ginny verschwunden war. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, nahm ihre Tasche, in die sie noch ein Buch stopfte, welches sie aus Harrys Schrank entwendet hatte und warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel.

Sie sah gar nicht mal so schlecht aus, fand sie und trat auf die Terrasse hinaus. Natürlich hätte sie auch ohne weiteres den Fahrstuhl benutzen können und durch die Haustür gehen können, wie jeder andere Mensch es auch getan hätte, aber der Weg führte sie erstens am Badezimmer vorbei und zweitens wollte sie ihre eingerosteten Zauberkräfte wieder ein bisschen in Schwund bringen, wozu nur regelmäßiges Üben beitrug.

* * *

Als sie die Augen das nächste Mal aufschlug (Hermine schloss ihre Augen immer, wenn sie apparierte, eine Angewohnheit, die sie sich nicht wieder abgewöhnen konnte) stand sie auf dem Platz vor dem Tower of London und sah sich um. Es war ein herrlicher Tag, die Sonne schien, sodass sich auf dem Platz Unmengen von Touristen aufhielten, die nur darauf warteten, sich endlich eine Karte kaufen zu können, um den Tower zu besichtigen.

Hermine schlängelte sich durch die verschiedenen Angehörigen verschiedener Nationen, gelangte an den breiten Gehweg, der am Ufer de Themse erhöht verlief und hielt nach einer freien Bank Ausschau. Genau wie sie es sich hätte denken können, waren alle der Bänke belegt. Nicht nur Touristen hielten sich hier auf, sondern auch Einheimische, die sich in ihrer Pause ausruhten und über das schmutzige Wasser der Themse blickten oder Zeitung lasen.

Hermine wollte sich gerade mit einem Seufzen umdrehen, als ihr eine Zeitung auffiel, die verlassen neben einem Londoner Geschäftsmann auf der Bank lag, der die Zeitung wiederrum überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen schien. Sie schlenderte mit der Sonnenbrille auf der Nase in diese Richtung und erkannte schließlich, dass es sich um eine Klatschzeitung handelte, die neueren Datums war. Um eine der Klatschzeitungen, die alle jungen Hexen im Alter von 11 und 15 Jahren liebten.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir", Hermine nahm die Sonnenbrille ab, während sie sprach und lächelte den, noch jungen Mann an. Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue und schien nicht sonderlich erpicht drauf zu sein, mit ihr zu reden. „Darf ich mich hier hinsetzen? Natürlich nur, wenn es sie nicht stört?"

Er machte eine Handbewegung, die sie dazu aufforderte, sich hinzusetzen und versteckte sich dann wieder hinter der Times.

Hermine hob die Zeitung auf und ließ sich neben den Mann nieder. Es war zum einen die Zeitung, die sie diesen Schritt hatte machen lassen, aber auch die Tatsache, dass sie wissen wollte, wie sehr sie die Panik unter Kontrolle hatte. Früher war es für sie immerhin unmöglich gewesen, auch nur in die Nähe eines fremden Mannes zu kommen.

Sie schlug die Zeitung auf, überflog das Inhaltsverzeichnis und stockte.

**Was ist los mit Harry Potter?**

Das hätte ihr doch eigentlich schon auf der Titelseite auffallen sollen, dass etwas über Harry hier drin stand. Aber als sie zurückblätterte bemerkte sie, dass auf der Titelseite überhaupt nichts davon stand und es verunsicherte sie ein bisschen. Normalerweise wurden Nachrichten über Harry immer besonders fettgedruckt, damit die ganzen verrückten Hexen sie auch sofort sahen und sich die Zeitung sofort kauften. Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln und blätterte wieder zum Inhaltsverzeichnis um zu sehen, auf welcher Seiter der Artikel stand.

Seite 23

_Ziemlich weit am Ende_, fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf und blätterte rasch auf die angegebene Seite.

**Was ist los mit Harry Potter?**

_London - Vor dem ‚Tropfenden Kessel', dem wohl bekanntesten Zaubererpubs in ganz London finden sich immer mehr junge und alte Hexen und Zauberer ein, um den berühmten Harry Potter vielleicht heute einmal aus nächster Nähe zu sehen und ein Autogramm zu bekommen. Normalerweise kommt der junge Held, der Den-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf besiegt hat genau um diese Zeit aus dem Pub, um seinen treuen Fans eine Autogrammstunde der besonderen Art zu gönnen._

_Aber wie schon seit über drei Wochen passiert auch heute nicht das, was sich die vielen Anbeter des jungen Zauberers gewünscht haben._

_Was ist los mit Harry Potter? Das fragt sich inzwischen die gesamte Fangemeinde und nicht wenigen stehen Tränen der Enttäuschung in den Augen. Durch Nachforschungen hat sich ergeben, dass sich Harry Potter auch von seiner langzeitigen Freundin, Kate McGeorg getrennt haben soll. Grund dafür soll seine ehemalige Schulkameradin Hermine Granger sein, die nach vier Jahren nach London zurückgekehrt ist und nun auch wieder in Kontakt mit ihrem ehemals besten Freund steht. Durch Quellen haben wir erfahren, dass Harry Potter sich mit seiner ersten Freundin, Ginny Weasley, die aus ärmeren Verhältnissen stammt, verlobt haben soll. _

_Erneut stellt sich die Frage, wer von den beiden dafür verantwortlich ist, dass Mr. Potter sich seinen Pflichten entzieht und Millionen von hoffnungsvollen Fans in einen Abgrund der Hoffnungslosigkeit stürzt._

‚_Ginny war schon immer eifersüchtig auf die ganzen Fans, die Harry umgeben haben! Aber Hermine hat sich einfach nie damit abfinden können, dass Ginny die Nummer Eins ist und ist wahrscheinlich ebenso eifersüchtig auf die ganzen _gutaussehenden_ Fans, die um Harry herumtänzeln!', sagte uns ein ehemaliger Bekannter von Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, der Bruder der Verlobten von Mr. Potter. _

_Ungeachtet der beiden Frauen, die nun wieder in Harry Potters Leben getreten sind, appellieren wir im Namen der gesamten, treuen Anhängerschaft: Mr. Potter, bitte gehen Sie wieder Ihrem üblichen Handwerk nach und erfüllen sie die Träume jedes Bewunderers wieder so sorgfältig, wie Sie es einmal getan haben…_

Hermine schlug wütend die Zeitung zu. Was hatte Ron sich dabei gedacht? Was hatte sich diese komplette Zeitung damit gedacht, Ginny und sie als solche Personen darzustellen?

Ja, sie hatte Harry gesagt, dass er wie Lockhart war, ja sie hatte ihn darauf hingewiesen, dass Ginny immer noch die Beste für ihn sei. Aber sie hatte gewusst, dass er nie so hatte sein wollen, wie er war. Und sie wusste auch, dass sie ihm einen Gefallen getan hatte.

Hermine konnte ein Schnauben nicht unterdrücken und erst jetzt viel ihr auf, dass der Mann nicht mehr neben ihr saß, sondern durch einen weiteren ersetzt worden war, der ihr auf unbestimmte Weise bekannt vorkam. Er trug keinen Anzug und die Schuhe steckten nicht in sorgfältig polierten Lackschuhen, sondern in ganz normalen Sneakers, die sie zuvor jedoch noch nie wahrgenommen zu haben schien. Sie runzelte die Stirn, wandte sich zur Seite und zerknüllte wütend die Zeitung. Die Presse war immer ein Dorn in ihrem Auge gewesen. Wieso durften sich diese Menschen es rausnehmen, über andere zu berichten, als wüssten sie besser, wie sich diejenigen fühlten, oder besser gesagt, zu fühlen hatte?

Erneut warf Hermine dem Mann einen Blick von der Seite zu und schnappte erstaunt nach Luft, als sie sah, wer ihr gegenüber saß.

„Hallo, Hermine", sagte Fred und faltete die Zeitung zusammen, die er so scheinheilig neben ihr gelesen hatte.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N **_Danke für die zahlreichen Reviews, meine Lieben, echt, mein ganzer Postkasten ist auseinander gefallen Ironie**  
**_

_Das ist das letzte Kapitel und ich bedanke mich bei allen Lesern recht herzlich für die vielen Reviews und entschuldige mich,dass es teilweise so lange gedauert hat, bis die neuen Kapitel on gekommen sind !_

_Vielleicht bis zum nächsten Mal,_

_Euere Dociuscan_

**R&R****  
**

* * *

**Einunddreißig**

Ihr erster Gedanke war, aufzuspringen und zehn Meter Abstand zu Fred zu gewinnen, doch bevor sie irgendetwas davon in Angriff nehmen konnte, hatte eine Hand von ihm sich sanft um ihr Handgelenk gelegt und hielt sie fest.

„Ich weiß, dass du wahrscheinlich am liebsten anfangen würdest, loszuschreien und sonst etwas mit mir machen würdest, aber ich möchte mit dir reden, ganz normal und ich möchte, dass du mir zuhörst."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ausgerechnet du derjenige bist, der hier Forderungen stellen kann!" Hermine warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Jetzt, wo er vor ihr saß und sie bat, ihr zuzuhören, hatte sie auf einmal keine Lust mehr, ihm zuzuhören, seine Entschuldigung zu hören und anzunehmen.

„Nein", Fred seufzte, „Du hast Recht, ich bin ganz sicher nicht derjenige, der Forderungen anstellen darf, aber ich wollte es auch eigentlich als Bitte formulieren. Du kennst mein Geschick mit Wörtern." Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, doch Hermine achtete nicht darauf, sie achtete auf nichts, was ihm einen Vorteil hätte verschaffen können.

„Pass auf Fred, mir ist egal, wie es hätte rüberkommen sollen. Ist dir nicht klar, dass die Chancen, dass ich dir hier und jetzt zuhöre bei Null liegen, gänzlich bei Null? Die Prozentzahl, dass ich dir eventuell vielleicht doch zuhöre, ist gerade mal so groß", sie hob den Daumen und den Zeigefinger und schob die beiden so nahe aneinander heran, dass dazwischen nur noch ein winziger Abstand zu sehen war.

Fred seufzte erneut. „Bitte, Hermine!"

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen. In ihren Gedanken tobte es und sie fand es ausgesprochen angenehm, dass Fred nichts davon mitbekam. Es war ihre Sache, ob sie ihm nun zuhörte und danach eventuell seine Entschuldigung annahm, oder ob sie aufstand, ihm noch einmal ins Gesicht sagte, wie sehr er sie verletzt hatte und dann für immer aus seinem Leben zu verschwinden. Ginnys Stimme hallte in ihren Gedanken wieder und Hermine war versucht, sich umzudrehen und zu gehen. Ginny hatte Recht, mit dem was sie sagte und jeder würde sie wahrscheinlich für verrückt erklären, wenn sie Freds Entschuldigung annahm, ihm verzieh, dass er kaltherzig und egoistisch gewesen war. Aber wer wusste denn alles davon? Draco, Ron, Harry und Ginny. Harry und Ginny würden nichts sagen, sie würden Fred es vielleicht spüren lassen, dass sie nicht zufrieden damit waren, was er getan hatte und dass SIE es ihm noch nicht verziehen hatten. Ron würde nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben und auch mit den anderen nicht, nicht, wenn sie ihnen die Zeitung zeigte, die jetzt neben ihr im Mülleimer lag. Es war ein Handgriff und sie konnte sie wieder heraus holen. Blieb nur noch Draco. Und Draco war schließlich Teil dieses Ärgers, er hatte ihn wahrscheinlich verursacht. Das gab ihr einen Grund, sauer auf ihn zu sein und vor ihm musste sie sich auch nicht rechtfertigen. Er war … ein Arschloch.

„Hermine?", Freds Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Hm?"

„Hörst du mir jetzt zu oder gehst du?"

Hermine runzelte die Augen und verzog den Mund. „Ich höre dir zu", begann sie und Freds Gesicht hellte sich auf, „ABER … aber, das heißt nicht, dass ich irgendetwas zu dem sage, was du mir mitteilst, okay?"  
Er nickte und schwieg. War er nicht gerade eben noch so erpicht darauf gewesen, ihr mitzuteilen, warum er das gemacht hatte, was er getan hatte? Wahrscheinlich war es doch nicht so einfach, wie es ausgesehen hatte.

„Hermine", er sah sie an, mit seinen blaugrauen Augen, die sie schon von Anfang an geliebt hatte. „Hermine, es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte … die Wette war eine riesengroße Scheißidee. Niemand hätte jemals um dich wetten dürfen, am allerwenigsten ich", er zögerte, rang mit den Händen, blickte sie aber weiterhin an, „Es hätte meine Pflicht sein müssen, dich vor Draco und diesem Kerl, der sich in Neuseeland an dir vergriffen hat, zu beschützen. Das hätte jeder tun müssen, der einmal etwas für dich empfunden hat! Und da meine Gefühle für dich immer noch so stark waren, dass ich eigentlich hätte merken müssen, wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung mit dir gewesen wäre, ist meine Schuld, die mir zufällt, umso größer. Und mein männliches Ego war ebenfalls zu stolz, um einzusehen, dass es keine Genugtuung bringen würde, um dich zu wetten, sondern nur böses Blut. Es tut mir Leid, Hermine!" Danach schwieg er. Es war wahrscheinlich die längste Rede, die Fred in Gegenwart einer Frau jemals gehalten hatte, die Fred für eine Frau jemals gehalten hatte. Hermine hatte zugehört, aber immer darauf bedacht, sich nicht in dem zu verlieren, was er sagte, die Begründung von ihm nicht als vollkommen anzusehen und als Entschuldigung für sie, wenn sie ihm verzieh. Es war überhaupt ein Wunder, dass er so viel gesagt hatte. Sie hatte mit einem einfachen: ‚Es tut mir Leid, Hermine! ' gerechnet.

„Okay!"

Fred blickte auf. „Okay? Heißt das, du verzeihst mir?"

„Nein." Sie konnte den plötzlichen Schmerz in seinen Augen erkennen und hatte das Gefühl, etwas unheimlich Ekelhaftes gesagt zu haben. „Ich kann das jetzt nicht einfach so aus dem Stehgreif sagen, Fred."

„Nicht?"

„Nein."

„Dann sollten wir es vielleicht lassen." Das wiederrum traf Hermine wie einen Schlag in den Magen. Dann sollten wir es vielleicht lassen? Was war das für ein Satz? Nach der ellenlangen Entschuldigungsrede, die so gefühlsvoll und ernst gemeint geklungen hatte, sagte er jetzt, dass sie es vielleicht lassen sollten?

„Wie muss ich das verstehen?" Leichter Zorn wallte in ihr auf.

„Wenn du nicht hier und jetzt sagen kannst, dass du mir verzeihst, dann scheinst du nicht mehr so zu fühlen, wie ich gedacht habe, dass du fühlst."

„Es hat doch nichts mit meinen Gefühlen zu tun, ob ich dir hier und jetzt eine Antwort auf deine Entschuldigung gebe. Du hast mich verletzt Fred, du hast mich bedrängt, obwohl du genau gesehen hast, wie weh es mir getan hat und wie schlecht es mir ging. Und du hast mir das Gefühl vermittelt, dass es dir scheiß egal ist, wie es mir geht. Meinst du wirklich, dass ich dir dann hier und jetzt um den Hals falle, dir einen Kuss gebe und alles ist vergeben und vergessen? Das kannst du nicht wirklich von mir erwarten."

„Nein, du hast Recht! Vielleicht sollte ich dir ein wenig Zeit geben."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht ein wenig, Fred, nicht nur ein bisschen, sondern etwas mehr."

„Wie lange?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen."

Fred seufzte nickend. Eigentlich war es nichts Anderes, als er erwartet hatte. Wie hatte er wirklich glauben können, dass Hermine ihm verzieh?

„Hermine, ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass es mir wirklich von ganzem Herzen Leid tut und dass ich warten werde, egal, wie lange es dauert. Ich habe mir mit dir immer eine Familie gewünscht."

Sie schwieg, nickte und sagte dann: „Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja irgendwann noch mal, hier oder bei Harry oder vielleicht sogar in der Winkelgasse."

„Vielleicht", murmelte Fred zustimmend und blickte zu ihr auf. „Bis bald, Hermine."

„Bis bald, Fred." Hermine drehte sich um und konnte seinen Blick in ihrem Rücken spüren. Warum hatte sie das getan? Ihn um Zeit gebeten? Weil sie sich einfach noch nicht sicher war, ob sie bereit dazu war, einen Beziehung mit dem Mann einzugehen, der ihr das Gefühl vermittelt hatte, dass ihre Gefühle, ihre Panik, ihm nichts bedeuteten.

* * *

Draco wandte sich ebenfalls ab, lächelnd. Er wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte. Hermine würde ihn nie darum beten, dass er ihr Zeit gewährte, sie würde ihm um den Hals fallen und das Ja hauchen, welches Fred hatte hören wollen.

_Bist du da nicht etwas zu großspurig?_, wollte eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf wissen, doch Draco ignorierte sie. Nein, er war nicht zu großspurig, er war ein Malfoy und Malfoys erhielten grundsätzlich das, was sie haben wollten.

* * *

Nachdem Hermine ein bisschen ziellos durch die Straßen von London geirrt war (und dabei einen wunderschönen, kleinen Bücherladen entdeckt hatte), brachten sie ihre Füße endlich zu einem Platz, den sie schon viel früher hätte aufsuchen sollen: Ihr zu Hause. Und dann fiel ihr plötzlich siedend heiß ein, warum sie schon viel früher hier hätte auftauchen sollen: Krummbein. Sie hatte doch wirklich über den ganzen Stress ihren Kater vergessen.

Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche, entdeckte das Buch von Harry und beschloss gleichzeitig, sich vielleicht doch etwas in ihren Garten zu setzen und dort etwas zu lesen. Ihr Schlüssel lag, wie immer ganz unten und als Hermine ihn schließlich gefunden hatte, stopfte sie ihn ohne zu Zögern ins Schlüsselloch. Gerade, als sie das Haus betreten wollte, spürte sie einen bohrenden Blick im Rücken und drehte sich um. Eigentlich erwartete sie ihren Kater, der mit aufgestelltem Schwanz zu ihr aufsah und empört maunzte, doch es war Draco, der sie mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen ansah. Ihr Mund verhärtete sich und das freudige Gefühl nach Hause zu kommen, war verschwunden.

„Malfoy."

„Ich dachte, wir hätten es geschafft, uns beim Vornamen anzureden, Hermine." Er betonte ihren Namen auf eine Art und Weise, die Übelkeit in ihr hervorrief.

„Hatten wir vielleicht, irgendwann einmal, bevor dein altes Ego wieder hervorgekommen ist und sich herausgestellt hast, dass du um mich gewettet hast." Sie drehte sich um, betrat ihr Haus und schlug die Tür zu. Es war weitaus einfacher auf Draco sauer zu sein, als auf Fred. Fred war immerhin derjenige, den sie wirklich geliebt hatte und den kleinen Ausrutscher, Draco attraktiver zu finden, war schon lange in ihren Hinterkopf gerutscht. Sie fing langsam wieder an, ihn zu hassen.

„Hermine, das ist keine Lösung, du kannst nicht immer vor mir wegrennen." Er stand vor ihr im Flur und blickte sie aus seinen grauen Augen an.

„Du hast keine Erlaubnis hier zu sein, du hast überhaupt keine Erlaubnis hier zu sein, verschwinde aus meinem Haus, _sofort_."

„Kein Grund zu schreien."

„Doch", schrie Hermine und sie merkte, wie irgendwo bei ihr eine Sicherung durchbrannte, „Doch, es ist verdammt noch mal wohl ein Grund, zu schreien anzufangen, wenn ein egoistisches Arschloch sich unerwünscht in dem eigenen Flur aufhält. Ich warne dich, Malfoy, verschwinde, bevor ich --", er unterbrach sie, vollkommen ruhig und lächelnd:

„Hermine, ich glaube nicht, dass wir so weiter kommen. Willst du nicht erst einmal reinkommen, deinem Kater was zu futtern geben und mir dann zu hören?"

Hermine setzte gerade dazu an, etwas zu sagen, als sie es sich anders überlegte. Sie stieß schnaubend die Luft aus und ging an Draco vorbei in die Küche, pfefferte ihre Tasche auf den Tisch und rief nach Krummbein.

„Ich glaube, der ist draußen im Garten, da war er zumindest, als ich gestern nachgesehen habe."

„Du warst gestern in meinem Haus?", fragte Hermine und ihr Zorn war wieder da.

„Ja, natürlich. Erst mal wollte ich wissen, wie es deinem Kater geht, dann wollte ich wissen, ob du hier bist. Oder ändern wir die Reihenfolge: Erst du, dann der Kater."

Hermine Zorn war wieder da, erneut aufgeflammt, angestachelt von seiner Aussage. „Okay, Malfoy, das war das letzte Mal, dass ich dich hier gesehen hab! Und jetzt verschwindest du, auf nimmer Wiedersehen und komm mir bloß nicht damit an, dass du dich bei mir entschuldigen willst, weil ich nämlich einen Scheiß auf deine Entschuldigung gebe, hast du gehört, einen Scheiß."

„Wirklich?", fragte er leise nach, machte zwei, drei Schritte auf sie zu, sodass er vor ihr stand, auf sie hinuntersah und eine Augenbraue hinaufzog.

„Ja, wirklich", sagte Hermine, doch seine Nähe schüchterte sie ein und ihre Stimme klang nicht ganz so fest, wie sie hätte klingen sollen.

Er nickte scheinbar verständnisvoll, beugte sich dann blitzschnell zu ihr hinunter und presste seine Lippen auf ihre und als sie entkommen wollte, hielt er ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen umfasst, was ein Entkommen für Hermine unmöglich machte.

„Wirklich?", hakte er noch einmal nach, nachdem er sich von ihr gelöst hatte und als Hermine aufsah, konnte sie leichte, rote Flecken auf seinen, sonst so blassen Wangen ausmachen. Sie schluckte. Der Kuss war auf irgendeine Weise angenehm gewesen, doch es war nicht Draco, den sie vor ihrem inneren Auge gesehen hatte, es war jemand mit roten Haaren gewesen.

„Auch wenn es mir vielleicht ein winziges kleines bisschen Leid tut, ja, ich bin mir immer noch sicher und nun bitte ich dich, dass du aus meinem Haus verschwindest, aus meinem Leben. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute, Draco."

Er blickte sie an, ungläubig. „Du willst wirklich, dass ich gehe?"

„Ja."

„Und was ist mit Weasley? Willst lieber mit diesem … rothaarigen Etwas dein Leben verbringen?"

„Man könnte meinen, du seist eifersüchtig."

„Pah", war die dahin geschleuderte Antwort, aber tief in sich drin wusste Draco, dass er eifersüchtig war, dass er nicht verstand, wieso sie Weasley vorzog, wieso sie ihn liebte und ihn nicht.

„Draco, zwischen uns beiden, das hätte nie funktioniert. Schau mal, da liegt viel zu viel zwischen uns! Unsere ganze Vergangenheit besteht aus Hass und Kampf. Meinst du wirklich, dass ist die Grundlage, die eine Beziehung braucht? Glaubst du das wirklich?"

Für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte Hermine Dracos Blick weich werden zu sehen, doch dann schlich sich wieder die gewohnte Härte in ihn.

„Es ist nicht die Frage, was in unsrer Vergangenheit passiert ist, die Frage ist, was alles hätte werden können."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Draco, bitte geh."

„Weißt du Hermine, ich habe mich verändert, ich hätte alles für dich getan, aber ich kann dir auch nicht helfen, wenn du das nicht selber siehst. Viel Glück!" Und das waren die letzten Worte, die Draco sagte, bevor er mit einem leisen Plopp disapparierte.

* * *

Hermine war überrascht, wie gut es ihr mit dieser Entscheidung ging. Draco war immer noch attraktiv gewesen, die blonden Haare, die grauen Augen, sein Gesicht. Aber all dies übertraf nicht den plötzlichen Wunsch, Fred wiederzusehen, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und ihm zu sagen, dass sie ihm verzieh. Sollten die anderen doch sagen, was sie wollten. Sie liebte ihn, hatte ihn geliebt, liebte ihn vielleicht noch immer, fing auf jeden Fall wieder an, ihn zu lieben. Und sie wollte ihr Leben mit ihm zusammen verbringen, sich eine eigenen Wohnung mit ihm teilen, vielleicht sogar das Haus hier. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht.

Hermine war endlich da angekommen, wo sie hinwollte. Sie hatte einen Plan, den es nun in die Tat umzusetzen galt, etwas, was ihr nie sonderlich schwer gefallen war. Mit dem Wissen, dass Fred ihr vergeben würde, dass sie nach Zeit gefragt hatte, disapparierte sie aus ihrem Haus, vergaß die Tasche auf dem Küchentisch und vergaß Krummbein, der gerade maunzend in die Küche kommen wollte, es sich jedoch dann anders überlegte und mit einem leisen Fauchen wieder in den Garten hinunter tapste.

Überraschenderweise landete Hermine nicht am Ufer der Themse, sondern vor dem Laden der Zwillinge, vor dem, wie immer, ein sehr großer Andrang herrschte. Die Leute betrachteten neugierig die Auslagen, lachten über die ausgestellten Sachen im Schaufenster und gingen schließlich, die meisten bereits mit einem Arm voller Sachen in den Laden hinein. Auch Hermine machte nun zwei Schritte auf den Laden zu, erstarrte allerdings, als sie Ron sah, der an einem der Auslegetische stand und sie durch das Ladenfenster beobachtete. In der ganzen Hektik hatte sie vergessen, die Zeitung aus dem Mülleimer zu nehmen. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, straffte die Schultern und machte sich letztlich doch auf den Weg in den Laden hinein, wobei sie Ron mit keinem Blick würdigte.

Als sie in den Laden trat, schlug ihr eine Lachsalve entgegen, die von einer Gruppe Jugendlicher kam, die sehr wahrscheinlich Besorgungen für Hogwarts machten.

„Das wird Filch gut gefallen", sagte einer und klopfte seinem Nachbarn grinsend auf die Schulter. Er grinste zurück und die Gruppe verschwand tiefer in den Laden hinein. Hermine warf einen Blick zurück und konnte erkennen, dass Ron verschwunden war. Eigentlich war es schade, dass er sich so entwickelt hatte, vielleicht lag es auch ein bisschen daran, dass sie ihn hier einfach alleine gelassen hatte.

Nein, daran liegt es nicht! Ron war schon immer darauf bedacht, dass es ihm gut ging und die anderen konnten erst einmal sehen, wo sie blieben.

„Hey, George", Hermine bekam gerade noch seine Schulter zufassen, ansonsten wäre George weggewesen, wahrscheinlich einer Kundin hinterher, die er unbedingt beraten musste.

„Hermine." Erstaunen legte sich auf sein Gesicht, welches so groß war, dass Hermine verlegen lächelte. Ihr war klar, dass Fred seinem Bruder von ihrem Zusammentreffen erzählt hatte. „Was machst du hier?"

„Ich wollte … zu Fred."

„Der ist oben. Nicht gerade in guter Verfassung, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll."

Hermine schluckte und spürte, wie ihre Wangen rot wurden.

„Meinst du, ich kann hochgehen?"

„Na ja, ich weiß nicht, wie er reagiert. Ob er jetzt einen weiteren Versuch startet, unsere Küche unter Wasser zu setzen, oder ob er irgendwas anderes macht. Probier es einfach aus."

Hermine verzog das Gesicht. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihr starker Fred oben in der Küche saß und weinte. „Ich muss weiter, Hermine. Du kennst den Weg." George drehte sich wieder um und verfolgte sein Opfer, welches wahrscheinlich noch nichts von seinem Glück mitbekommen hatte. Hermine runzelte die Stirn, schob sich durch eine Gruppe von Hexen, die mit leuchtenden Augen die Liebestränke betrachteten, die laut der Verpackung hundertprozentigen Erfolg versprachen. Sie konnte nicht anders, und lachte hölzern auf, als eine der Hexen Harrys Namen erwähnte.

Endlich erreichte sie die ungestörte Stille des Raumes hinter dem Laden, sah die Treppe und stieg mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl hinauf. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es überstehen würde, wenn Fred am Küchentisch saß und weinte.

Hermine gelangte die Treppe hinauf und wandte sich in Richtung Küche, langsam und beinahe schleichend.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte eine Stimme, die Stimme von Fred und sie fuhr herum. Die Augen von ihm waren irgendwie verdächtig rot und Hermine fühlte einen leichten Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen.

„Hallo Fred", sagte sie, versuchte ein Lächeln und verzog anscheinend aber nur die Lippen zu irgendeiner grinsenden Grimasse.

„Was machst du hier?", wiederholte er seine Frage, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah sie fordernd an.

„Ich bin hier, weil ich zu dir wollte."

„Ach wirklich?", kam die bissige Antwort zurück und Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen.

„Hör mal, Fred. Ich denke zwar nicht, dass ich das muss, aber ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich dich um Zeit gebeten habe. Ich habe irgendwie einfach nicht nachgedacht, oder sagen wir besser, ich habe zu viel darüber nachgedacht, was die anderen sagen könnten, wenn ich dir mehr oder weniger auf der Stelle verzeihe."

„Es ist ein bisschen bitter, dass du dir darüber Gedanken machst, oder?"

„Es ist aber meine Natur, so etwas zu tun, ob es nun richtig oder falsch ist, das spielt keine Rolle. Nimmst du meine Entschuldigung an?"

„Was soll das heißen, nimmst du sie an? Was ist, wenn ich sie wirklich annehme?"

„Dann könnten wir einen Neustart probieren, du könntest mir helfen, über meine Panik hinweg zukommen und wieder ein bisschen Gutes in der Männerwelt zu sehen."

Fred zog die Brauen hoch und kam auf Hermine zu.

„Wieso sollte ich unterstützen, dass du wieder Gutes in der Männerwelt siehst und womöglich dann noch jemand anderen kennen lernst? Wir Männer sind ganz böse Schurken, wirklich, Hermine, ganz böse."

Hermine verzog den Mund und blickte zu ihm auf, denn inzwischen stand er vor ihr und sah auf sie hinab.

„Ich finde das nicht witzig."

„Ich auch nicht."

„Warum sagst du es dann?"

„Weil ich dein Nasekrausen sehen wollte."  
„Ich krause meine Nase nicht."

„Doch, tust du, immer wenn du dich über etwas ärgerst, kraust du die Nase."

Hermine streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und lächelte leicht. Fred zögerte leicht, doch dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Ich hoffe, dass dir das jetzt nicht irgendwie zu schnell ging, oder dass ich eine Grenze überschritten habe, oder --", Hermine unterbrach ihn, indem sie ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen legte.

„Ich sage dir Bescheid, wenn es mir zu schnell geht!"

Fred lächelte und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Herzlichen Willkommen zu Hause, Hermine."

Sie lächelte ebenfalls, kuschelte sich das erste Mal seit langer Zeit in die Arme eines Mannes und war glücklich.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte Fred auf einmal leise und Hermine sah zu ihm auf.

„Ich dich auch, habs immer getan", murmelte sie und erkannte, dass sich auf Freds Gesicht ein sehr großes und breites Grinsen ausgebreitet hatte.


End file.
